Demon and the Tamer
by Marvealle
Summary: Sphinx: A lone ninja with a twisted past, and destiny. Gaara: The Sand village's failed experiment, living a life of hatred. One sure thing they share is their Hatred for eachother. But will the tragic events and stories that follow bring these two closer
1. Prologue

**_Marvealle (author): Ok, let's get this over with. I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully. I do not own any of the Naruto characters, or anything realated to Naruto. Also any song mentionedin this fic, DOES NOT belong to me. I am just a music fanatic who really likes Evanesence. Seriously though, I'm just another on of the multitudes of crazed fangirls. If I really owned any of this do you think it would be on a site called FANfiction dot net? _**

_Marvealle Note: This story was originaly began back in September of 2005. That was when I started the sketches for my characters, and when I started to come up with the storyline for this fic. After rewriting this fic twice, and working with it for over a year, here is the end result. As a warning some things may be changed at any time._

* * *

_Prologue _

It was a dark and rainy evening. The sun was setting as the rain fell, making an unusual but beautiful sight of the rain falling with the colors of gold, orange and red. The soothing sound of the rain hitting the ground and the trees was heard throughout the area. Unlike most rains in this area, this one of softer. The clean smell of the rain cleansing the air as it fell wafted around and filled one's nostrils. Above the sound of the rain was the slight splashing sound of footsteps.

A young ninja wandered through the rain, holding an umbrella over her head, as her long red and black hair swayed back and forth behind her. Her body was hugged by a strange red fur outfit that was naturally decorated with black, like the ends of her hair.

As she silently walked through the forest, the five long wolfen tails on her clothing slightly swayed back and forth with her movements. The forehead protector that was worn around her forehead glimmered, just as apparently as the strange gold armor the covered her right arm, shoulder, hand, and even her fingers. On her forehead protector, four vertical lines of the Rain Country could be seen.

It wasn't long before she got the feeling she was being watched. Her movements ceased all at once, as she listened above the rain. A simple, yet sneaky, trick she learned while in the ninja academy. She pin pointed her stalker's position, and slowly turned her head and eyes to look over her shoulder and behind her. Her bright yellow eyes looked around carefully, with thin cat-like pupils.


	2. Chapter 1: Hate at First Site

_**Chapter One: Hate at First Sight**_

The rain continued on at the pace it was before. A few, seemingly long minutes passed, as Sphinx carefully stared into one of the trees behind her. She turned around to face the hiding spot of her follower properly.

"Still following me, I see." She called out over the sound of rain, closely peering into the branches, and between the green leaves.

"Come on out!" She practically barked, only to have her calls answered by nothing more than the raindrops. She growled angrily. She hated being ignored, and now was going to flush out her little "shadow." She dropped her umbrella, and made the ninja hand seal for Dragon. Drops of rain became needles as they came close to the ground, only to turn and shoot up into the branches of the tree. To her surprise, the needles were stopped by a barrier of sand.

She was only able to let out a gasp of surprise and disbelief before her leg was grabbed by a stem of sand that roughly tore her from her feet.

Just as she hit the ground, a large tendril of sand constricted around her, making he unable to move her body to get away. She looked up when she heard footsteps come close to her. Her eyes landed on a boy, who appeared about 4 years younger than herself. His stern face was framed with dark red hair, while his bright sea foam green eyes were rimmed thickly with black insomnia.

"S-…SA-ba...ku no… Gaara…!" She was barely able to force passed her lips before being hoisted into the air by his sand. The silent Sand ninja remained silent and kept a fixed stare on her. She stopped, just before the she hit the branches of the high trees.

She unconsciously struggled to get herself free of the sand's uncomfortable grip. With every move, the sand continued to grip her harder and tighter. It grew harder for her to breathe and after a short while, pain began to enter her body.

Suddenly Sphinx heard a crack, and a bit of blood forced itself through her lips, as her body tensed, wanting to cough. She grew lightheaded and the sand loosened its grip around her, though she barely noticed.

It wasn't until she slammed into the ground, she noticed that she could breath, and began to cough onto the wet ground. She brought herself up onto her knees, as Gaara stepped in front of her and his sand retreated from the ground around her. She looked up to Gaara, meeting his cold eyes as she let out a low growl. She carefully watched his every move, as he took the cork for his gourd and shoved it into the gourd's opening. She stood.

"Why have you been following me?" She ordered him in an angered tone, and a huff, waiting for Gaara's answer.

"I was ordered to follow you." His voice was almost emotionless, but there was a slight tone of anger within his voice. She assumed that was normal for him.

"Who ordered you?"

"Yondaime Kazekage."

"I see… Why?"

"He didn't tell me… Do you think I'm here to kill you?"

"Naturally, one would assume that was true with one look at the evil and silent Sabaku no Gaara. I do know that if you were to assassinate me, you would have already done so."

"Come with me then."

"Oi…! Three things _Shrimp!_ One; I don't take orders from anybody, especially you. Two; I have things I need to get done. Three; why would anyone from your country want to protect me? Most anyone who knows me wants me dead."

"I don't know. Personally, I would rather kill you myself."

"Oh really…?! I had no idea. After all you are the notorious Sabaku no Gaara." She said with sarcasm in her voice as she picked up her umbrella from the wet ground, shaking some of the water from it.

"You name?" Gaara demanded. As she put the umbrella onto a holster on her back she answered with frustration.

"Didn't give you a name huh? Feh…! Just call me Sphinx." She answered back before quickly turning and practically stomping off through the puddles. There was a long moment of silence between the two, aside from the random growls and mutterings from Sphinx.

"I assume you don't like me." Gaara stated as he walked closer to her.

"Wow, nothing gets passed you!" She said, once again with extreme sarcasm in her voice. She muttered something as she turned back around and continued walking. It wasn't long before the sun was set and the sky was dark.

After a while Gaara had begun asking where they were going. No matter how many times he asked, or how angry he sounded, Sphinx never said a word to him.

"Damn it, will you just tell me where we're going?" Gaara now snarled at her in pure anger as well as impatience.

"To the next village..." She finally answered, whispering purposely but he heard her anyways.

"Why?" Once again she grew dead silent and refused to answer his little questions. From behind her, she could feel Gaara's fury rise. She was amused and proud of herself, but wasn't at all prepared for his reaction.

She suddenly felt something pull her hair, making her fly back and hit a tree. When she opened her eyes, Gaara was right in front of her, pinning her against the tree by the front of her clothes.

"I'm getting tired of your attitude!"

"Heh heh, like you're any better."

"Shut up. Now you're going to tell me why we are stopping at the next village." Once again, Sphinx refused to give an answer. She growled at him, and then spat right in his face.

Immediately Gaara let her go to wipe his face as he growled in anger. Sphinx grabbed the bag she dropped and continued walking forward. A smug look on her face, proud of doing something that no one else would even dream of. She knew the only reason he didn't kill her was because he had to keep her alive. Even if he could kill her, she still would've done that, and still would've felt the same sense of pride and joy of doing so.


	3. Chapter 2: Life of the Loner

_** Chapter Two: Life of the Loner**_

The two walked into a village. It wasn't a ninja village, but a normal, small village within the country's boundaries. Gaara still didn't know why they were here, but he ignored the people staring, though he wasn't totally used to it.

"_Who are they?"_

"_You don't know?"_

"_It's Sabaku no Gaara."_

"_What is he doing here?"_

"_Who is that girl with him?"_

"_Isn't that the lonely demon girl from the Ai clan?"_

"_Why is Sabaku no Gaara with her?"_

"_Must be his new victim."_

"_Does she even know?"_

"_He's probably tricked her."_

"_Poor girl."_

"_It doesn't matter. The world will be better without her."_

So many whispered from the villagers could be heard around them. To Gaara it sounded like those who did not flee, hated Sphinx. What really interested him was the fact some of them called her the 'demon girl,' or the 'lonely demon girl.' Anything to that affect he heard from the braver villagers.

"Can't you hear what they are saying?"

"Of course. My hearing is much better than yours, or anyone else's for that matter."

"Do you always let them talk about you?"

"Yeup..."

"Why?"

"If I did anything it would just confirm their suspicions about me." Sphinx stated before coming up to a booth of herbs, medicines, and pouches. She began looking through the samples laying on display, carefully examining each mixture and herb. Suddenly she heard a yelp from the seller.

"Take anything you want! Free of charge!" Sphinx looked at him in confusion. Most of the time they tried to raise the prices on her. She then remembered the infamous Sabaku no Gaara behind her. With a heavy sigh, she took the pouches of herbs and medicines she wanted, leaving payment on the desk. She didn't like taking from the people in this village, since most of them were poor.

"Supplies…?" Gaara questioned when she stopped at another small shop, only to have the same thing as before happen. She looked through the shop.

"Of course... I need to now take care of the Kazekage's spoiled brat now." That pissed Gaara off, as it would anyone. He growled to her.

She tossed a bowl and a few pairs of chopsticks into her bag. She turned and began gathering small packages of different kinds of broth, as well as a few packages of random, cheap, noodles. Just about any other food that wouldn't spoil easily, she gathered into her bag. She soon handed on of the leather bags she had been carrying to Gaara.

"Carry this. I have this heavy backpack to carry." She said as she grabbed a huge backpack, shoving a tent, sleeping bag, and some towels into the backpack. She grabbed a few pots, and then left quite a bit of money on the empty checkout counter before leaving.

"Why are you buying all this now? Didn't you have this kind of stuff before?"

"Well, I did, but I noticed that earlier today your sand crushed everything I had." She glared at him. The cold evening rain slowly started and Sphinx sighed. She walked from the village and began searching for cover from the oncoming rain.

"Why don't we stay in the village?"

"They won't let me in…Especially if I have you with me...We'll have to camp out." She stated, soon taking the matching fur cap she had and putting it on her shoulders and clipping it so it would stay. She looked into the sky, as she pulled out the tent cloths. She examined how thick the tent cloth was, and then tossed it onto her shoulder. Gaara watched her as she looked up into the tall trees, then sprinted up the tree, stopping at one of the first branches.

She tied a wire to the branch, then jumped to another tree, tying another wire and stretching out the tent cloth as she tied one square of cloth to four trees, then did the same with another two squares. When she jumped down, she grabbed a bunch of stones and sticks and made small walls around the campsite.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked as he watched her move around and finish the small walls.

"You are in the Rain Country. When it rains, it pours here. I put up the ten cloths in the trees, to shield us from the rain. These walls are to keep the water that falls from them out of the campsite. Every ninja here learns that at an early age." She stated in a stern and sharp tone of voice.

Suddenly, Sphinx felt the presence of another ninja. It wasn't Gaara though. He gave her the feeling her wolf, Fenrir, gave her when he was with her. Which was odd to begin with, since only Fenrir gave her that strong feeling.

"Damn, why do all of you think you can sneak up on me so easily?" She questioned with a low growl in her throaght, as she threw several simple shurikens into a tree. The spying ninja immediately jumped out, dodging the shurikens.

"There you are." She spoke quietly, pulling her hand back that had an invisible wire tied to one of her fingers. Timed perfectly, a swarm of needles shot from the trees, two kunais with exploding letters attached to them. A small explosion took place. She suddenly heard a high pitched frequency, with did hurt her slightly. Suddenly she heard Gaara scream, in what seemed to be terror.

She was greatly surprised, but had to ignore it. It seemed the ninja was a Genjutsu specialist. If the frequency affected Gaara, why wasn't she affected by it? There was no time to think about it, the way Gaara was acting did make her nervous.

She pulled the wire from her hand from the smoke, as predicted; a kunai wizzed passed her head when she moved. She immediately too out four shurikens and threw them in a line.

She saw the ninja jump from the smoke and dodge them all. It began to rain, and Sphinx smirked. This would be to her advantage. As the ninja landed, a hail of needles formed from the raindrops above him. He jumped to the side, and as he did Sphinx appeared in front of him, and kicked him back. The impact of going against her foot knocked the wind out of him as he landed on the bed of needles in the ground. As expected, the needles tore up his back, and some even were stuck in his back pretty deep.

The needles just turned into water, and Sphinx jumped onto the ninja's stomache.

"Well this is a disapointment." She said, thinking someone who was there to assassinate her would've done a lot better. She let a yawn, mocking her enemy, who threw a fuuma shuriken upwards at her. Sphinx's slightly moved, resulting in her arm getting slashed by the large shuriken as it flew upwards.

She then pressed her foot onto the ninja's neck, cutting of his air supply. She was now waiting for the perfect moment. She knew the shuriken would come back down, with an even faster speed than when it went up.

Soon she jumped to the side, at the last moment, the ninja on the ground not having enough time to move before one of the blades peirced his stomache, pinning him to the ground through his spine. Instant Death, for the most part.

The frequency finally stopped and Sphinx let a sigh, remembering Gaara, she went over to him. It seemed to Genjutsu still had its hold on him.

"Gaara Wa-…" Her yelling trailed off, and the kick she was about to deliver to him stopped. It made sense to Sphinx why Gaara was still caught in the Genjutsu, his mental stability wasn't the best for someone his age. Though, that wasn't what made her stop. She listened, as Gaara spoke in an unusual, sad little lost boy tone of voice.

"Yashamaru, why did you… Why…? ... I thought you were." There seemed to be a long pause, and Sphinx continued to just stand there in shock of the state she saw Gaara in. His quiet sobs filled the air, easily landing on Sphinx's ears. Gaara yelled out and it seemed his sand began to lash out with anger. Sphinx looked around, fearing that it would attack her again, but it soon just fell to the ground, useless. Gaara spoke again.

"That is what 'Gaara' is… Me… I finally understand I'm alone. I won't believe in anyone or love anyone. I'm alone." Sphinx couldn't take it anymore.

"Gaara, snap out of it!" She yelled as she kicked him in the stomache hard enough to push him against the ground a little bit. It worked, and Gaara seemed to snap back into reality. A moment passed, and the next thing Sphinx knew was Gaara was up in her face, sand shaped like blades surrounding her in his anger.

"Why didn't you dispel the jutsu earlier…?!" He yelled at her, not realizing the tears that stained his cheeks. Sphinx couldn't help but growl.

"A little hard when I'm trying to be assassinated. Not just that, it wouldn't have helped you. Drop the sand and I'll explain quickly." She said, with a little hesitation Gaara's sand retreated from Sphinx.

_--Second time today. Has to be a bad omen... -- _She thought to herself before speaking.

"He was a sound ninja it seems. The illusion was triggered by a high pitched frequency."

"Then why weren't you affected?"

"My only guess is that my hearing is so much more acute than your and other people's that it didn't affect me. I was able to hear that annoying frequency. Believe me the sound was driving me crazy." She sat as she sat down, and started a fire. She was slightly wet from the rain, but didn't let it bother her, as she took out a roll of bandages for her wound. She felt Gaara's eyes on her but ignored it, as she carefully wrapped her arm.

**--Fehhehhehheh… That woman's blood seems quite alluring.--** Shukaku spoke within Gaara's mind. Gaara immediately answered back with thought.

--You know we are not allowed to harm her.--

**--Feh. I would love to rip her open just to lap her sweet, warm, blood.--**

--I don't know why she seems so tempting to you. She's such a crude woman.--

**--Don't deny it. I can sense it within you, and see it in your mind. You want to rip her apart just as badly as myself.--** Gaara didn't answer back to Shukaku after that. He watched Sphinx. He went over to her and sat down.

"Your bandages are too loose." He stated as he reached over to take the bandages from her.

"Don't you DARE touch me!" He barked at him with anger. Gaara huffed and took the bandages anyways, despite Sphinx's protests. He tightened the bandages, making sure the wound was being closed and properly wrapped.

"You done yet?"

"Yes."

"Finally."

"Well, it wouldn't have taken so long if you would've held still."

"Shut up. I'm not playing this game. I'm going to sleep. Make whatever you want on your own, I'm too tired to do anything." She got up and took out the sleeping bag and quickly laid in it. Her mind wandered back to the thought of Gaara under the illusion. She didn't think anything could break Gaara like that. She rolled over onto her side, facing away from the fire's light. She fell asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 3: Dreams

_**Chapter Three: Dreams**_

Sphinx was dreaming as she slept. She rolled around and seemed edgy as she slept. Gaara continued to watch her, which he had been for over an hour now. Gaara found it interesting, since he couldn't sleep often, and when he did he never did dream of anything. He thought dreaming was peaceful, but by watching Sphinx it seemed like the opposite.

Sphinx's dream consisted of a memory from years ago.

_Sphinx appeared about six years old. She had long silver hair and blue eyes. She lay in her small bed, unable to move her body. Everything, every muscle, in her body seemed to be paralyzed. Even speaking and eating was hard for her to do, without some pain. She noticed her door was ajar, and she listened carefully to the doctor and her mother speak to eachother. She continued to listen, the first thing she caught were from the doctor._

"_Her disease in unknown... According to records, there hasn't been a case like this in almost one hundred years. I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. She won't be able to move again."_

"_What should we do?"_

"_The most you can do is care for her. It will take a lot. She probably won't live to see the age of thirteen." There was silence, soon followed by the sound of the front door closing. In the deathly silence Sphinx's mother spoke again. _

"_I will kill her… It will be a bit difficult. Kita won't allow it."_

_Sphinx's little heart had shattered when she heard those words from her mother. The sound of anger in her voice just added to it all. Tears rolled down her face, but she kept herself silent. If her mother found out she was awake, it wouldn't be pleasant._

_The scene around the little six year old girl changed, and her body began to mature quickly. Her hair grew longer and changed to a deep red shade, with black ends. Her eyes became bright yellow and cat-like. Her body had matured to the age of sixteen. All the while she heard a loud, omniscient voice speak through the darkness._

"_In exchange, you are not allowed to fall in love." At those words, tears began forming in her eyes, but she held them back. Suddenly Gaara appeared right in front of her. She growled, anger building up when she saw him. She took a step back, away from him. He suddenly disapeared into the darkness, and she felt his arms wrap around her waist, and hold her closer to him._

_Sphinx yelled in anger and struggled, but his grip was stronger than she expected. Suddenly, in the midst of her struggles to get free she felt sharp pain in her back, and warm blood soak her clothes. Gaara stabbed her with a kunai. It was deep and was painful. _

_When Gaara released her, she fell and hit the nonexistent ground. The pain and her body grew numb, her eyes still open, lost their shine and grew dark. Her world became totally black._

Gaara continued to watch Sphinx sleep. He noticed in the darkness that tears streamed down her face.

--Why would she be crying?—He asked himself in silence.

Sphinx quickly shot up practically snarling as she threw three shurikens into a tree on the other side of the small camp. She had forgotten Gaara was there, as she breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down. Sweat rolled down her face, as she reached up and wiped some of it away. It took a while to slow her breathing down.

"Uuhhgg…" She groaned in frustration.

"That same damned dream…" She spoke to herself, as she slowly stood up and went to retrieve her shurikens. She hadn't noticed Gaara in her state of slight panic.

"I was watching you sleep." He stated. She growled, not turning to look at him. She listened, hearing Gaara stand up and continue.

"Why were you crying in your sleep?" Sphinx was already upset, and him prying wasn't helping her. She just let her emotions take over as she spun around and screamed at him.

"None of your GOD DAMN BUSINESS…!! Leave me alone!!" She continued growling. It was sunrise now, and Sphinx began to put everything away. Too angry to make herself some food, she couldn't care less about Gaara at that point.

She put the backpack on quickly, and wandered off. She was still angry, obviously. Before following her, Gaara saw a man in the bushes. His hair and eyes were the same as Sphinx's, and it appeared he was writing in a notebook of some sort. Almost immediately, a tendril of sand went after the mysterious man, but he was gone before the sand hit him.

Gaara, cautiously watched the bushes a little longer, before turning and following after Sphinx again.

--Who is that man? Hmmm…-- His eyes wandered to look at Sphinx.

--Why does he resemble her?-- He continued thinking to himself in silence as they walked on in the early morning's light.

--Why the hell does he seem to care why I was crying? Why would he care at all? Damn guy...-- Sphinx thought to herself, still a bit tired and not feeling well rested because of her dream.


	5. Chapter 4: Falling

_**Chapter Four: Falling**_

The weeks slowly passed by since Sphinx and Gaara met up for the first time. The two had traveled slowly from the Rain Country and were on the outer border between the Rain Country, and the Wind Country.

Between the two countries was a small mountain chain that served as the border. Sphinx and Gaara had just barely made it to these mountains. The long trip because Sphinx kept stopping at villages, ruins, and had a few problems in some of these villages. For a small country, there were more villages than Gaara first thought.

The strong feelings of hatred the two ninja held for eachother at the beginning were still strong, if not stronger.

"This has taken us way too long. Why are we at this border anyways?"

"Stop complaining Shorty. It took us so long for good reason. And we're here because I feel like it. Stop asking me annoying and stupid questions." She barked at him, looking up at the rocky mountain in front of them. With a heavy sigh to prepare herself, she adjusted the backpack and began hiking up the rocky pathway.

It took the two most of the day. Despite Sphinx passed this mountain chain many times, she never thought it was this steep. A few hours back, the pathway had stopped, making her have to climb up the mountain from that point on. The heavy backpack on her back didn't help her, but she couldn't leave it. It was too important.

Sphinx climbed up onto a ledge and rested a few moments. Panting from the extra weight on her back. Her arms were beginning to really hurt, and her hands were a bit scratched up from climbing so much.

Gaara floated up on a wad of sand, landing next to her.

"Why are you stopping already? We still have a way's to go before were even at the top." Sphinx was already tired, and Gaara giving her a hard time every few minutes was really paying a toll on her nerves.

"I'm tired!"

"How can you be tired already?"

"What do you mean by that?! I'm carrying more weight on my back with all the supplies. Sorry I don't have something to carry me to the top, like you Dog Boy!! Now shut-…" Her words were cut off. She was used to that by now, as Gaara grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall of rock behind her.

Sphinx struggled and tried to gasp for air. She scratched at his hands, and thrashed about.

"Do not call me a damn dog! Or I will let Shukaku rip you apart!" Sphinx would've answered back but she couldn't since Gaara had a firm grip on her neck.

Gaara finally let her go; by that time she was feeling lightheaded. She fell to the ground, landing on her hands and knees coughing and gasping for air. After a few moments she stood up and began climbing again without a word to Gaara.

It didn't take as long as expected to make it to the top. The entire way went in silence, aside a few curses from Sphinx when she almost fell a few times. She panted when they were at the top; sweat covered her forehead and her arms. She was tired as hell, but on the bright side, it was a good workout for her.

One she straightened herself up she walked a bit closer to Gaara. Without any warning a kunai flew through the air and hit Sphinx in her upper chest, right below her neck. She winced and held back a yelp from the pain.

looked around, and sensing the ninja shortly before she saw her. She had cerulean blue hair and evergreen eyes that stared at Sphinx. A smirk was on her face. Sphinx chuckled at the other ninja mainly, but she didn't take the kunai out yet. There was a short moment of silence.

"I am Kaida Kagami from the Sound Country, and I am here to put an end to your reign of terror!" Sphinx let out a sigh of frustration.

_--What is with all these Sound ninja attacking me?--_

"Reign of terror eh?" She laughed some, slowly her laughing turned into evil laughter.

"Well then, it seems I'm very popular with you people. I've already killed one. Boy was he weak, but you look even worse." Sphinx was mocking the ninja Kaida, who slowly grew angrier with each word Sphinx spoke. Exactly what Sphinx wanted her to do. Over time she learned that most people, when angered, don't perform in battle as well. A smirk took over her face.

"This will be fun." She stated, with the sound of bloodlust in her voice. Gaara looked at her. This was the first time he saw Sphinx like this. Slowly Sphinx reached up as if to pull a kunai from the pouch on her leg, instead she reached and pulled the kunai from her chest, throwing it. Her movements so fast the normal human eye would have had trouble keeping up.

Kaida easily jumped to the side but as she did this Sphinx threw two more kunai. The plan was for the kunai to hit Kaida at a certain meeting point, but to her surprise Kaida easily moved her body in midair and the kunai missed her. Sphinx pulled out her katana, and decided to go for close combat. She didn't want to use any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu just yet.

Sphinx disappeared and reappeared right in front of Kaida. She lifted her katana and brought it down quickly, but Kaida pulled out another kunai and deflected the katana. Sphinx tried again, this time a diagonal slash upward. This attack was also in vain as Kaida back flipped, kicking Sphinx in the chin with great force.

She stumbled back a bit, and sheathed her katana. She quickly made the hand seal for Inu. Without a word several wolves ran out from behind her and surrounded Kaida. Each one was snarling and growling furiously.

Sphinx gave Kaida a smirk as she looked at the wolves, and you could see the fear in her eyes. Little did Kaida know that these wolves were just created by a simple Genjutsu.

"What's wrong Kaida-sama? You afraid of a few wolves…? Heh heh heh... And you call yourself a ninja!" Sphinx made a few hand seals.

"Needle's Dance no Jutsu..." Then all the needles Sphinx had came out and floated in the air around her. She smirked again then made a dance-like motion, and groups of needles shot at Kaida.

But on each group Kaida was able to form a few hand seals and use a type of sound wave to send the needles back at Sphinx. This simple move wouldn't catch Sphinx off guard.

Kaida pulled out several shurikens. All of which a special type called Dragon Slayer Shuriken. Sphinx watched as Kaida threw several other shurikens all at the wolf illusions, making them disappear.

_--Damn. She saw through them.--_

Almost immediately after she threw those she threw the dragon slayers shurikens. Immediately Sphinx noticed the shurikens going for Gaara instead.. She turned her head and noticed something odd with Gaara. It didn't even look like he was with reality, or even awake for that matter.

The dragon slayer shurikens were going very fast since Kaida shot a sound blast to make them move even faster. Without thinking Sphinx suddenly jumped in front of Gaara. She caught two of the five shurikens, but she didn't see the other three.

Then she felt a sharp pain in her right side. She looked down to her side and saw the three other dragon slayers in her skin. All three of them more than halfway into her body. Sphinx growled and looked up to Kaida who smirked at her.

Sphinx dropped the two shurikens from her hand, which had also cut her hand open because of how she caught them. The next thing Sphinx knew, she slammed into a boulder. Blood began trailing from her forehead. She slowly pushed herself up and looked back. It seemed that Gaara's sand slammed into her.

Sphinx coughed and some blood poured from her mouth. She looked at Kaida who began walking towards her. Sphinx noticed Gaara was just about to do something when, Kaida suddenly yelled in pain and fell over. Sphinx looked at her, and noticed in the back of her head was a kunai.

"Damn it Black Jade! Why the hell did you kill her? I wanted to do that!" Sphinx yelled out though no one was seen. From behind another boulder another ninja walked out smiling. Her jet black hair pulled into bun and hair sticks, and she had gray eyes. She wore a red kimono top with a black sash and on her arm she wore a forehead protector of the Grass Country. Her kimono top also served as a skirt. She laughed

"Just thought you'd want some help..."

"Thank you but I was doing just fine." Sphinx barked at Black Jade, the Grass ninja. She looked over.

"Ahh, so this is Sabaku no Gaara."

"Let's just cut to the chase. Why the hell are you here BJ?"

"I needed to talk to Fenrir-san."

"About..?"

"The things... That_ happen_..." Black Jade said very meaningfully.

Sphinx growled as she slowly got to her feet.

"Go away. Fenrir-sama isn't with me right now. You should be able to track him down yourself."

"But you're hurt Sphinx-chan!"

"I said go away!"

"Hmph... Fine then..! You're no help! And I'm not gunna help you either!" Black Jade pouted as a giant sakura petal appeared beneath her feet. It flew up, and she practically surfed on it as she flew off.

After she was out of site, Sphinx looked down and noticed that the shurikens were so deep now that barely one blade was sticking out on each one. Sphinx reached down, and grabbed one. It hurt even more after she noticed how deep it was. Instead of trying to slowly shake it loose, since that would hurt like hell and do more damage, she took the first one out in one swift motion. She gasped from pain and then did the same with the other two. Each time she pulled one out she couldn't help but let out a painful groan. Sphinx stood there for a moment to catch her breath, as the blood flowed out of the wounds and down her leg, and some more from her mouth.

She walked over to her back pack and began looking for the bandages.

"God Damn it all!" She yelled out angrily. She couldn't find her bandages. Knowing her luck they probably somehow fell out on the way up.

"We don't have time to go look for them." Sphinx sighed as she threw her back pack on her back.

"But your injured, and pretty badly."

"So? I'll be just fine." She walked forward, just letting the blood pour from her wounds and the blood from the cut on her head just flow down her face. She ignored the pain she was feeling as they both began making her way down the other side of the mountain.

They walked for a long time. The pressure on her back from the backpack made her wounds bleed faster.

"Shit, we're gunna have to climb down it." Sphinx stated as she, draped her body over the ledge, her hand hanging onto the ledge Gaara was still standing on.

It had been quite some time and Sphinx's side was hurting even more, since dirt and small rocks got into the wounds. She was starting to feel a bit lightheaded, but she shook it off and she slowly and carefully climbed down. She looked up and saw Gaara get on his wad of sand again. She growled, angry as hell now.

She looked down, having trouble seeing the bottom. She took a deep breath, praying they were almost down.

The sun was setting on the other side of the mountain which made it darker and a bit colder already. Neither the cold nor the darkness didn't bother her at all, she was used to that sort of stuff.

Sphinx carefully climbed down, and when she was about, what she hoped, halfway, her vision began blurring, and it became hard to keep her grip on the wall.

"Why did you jump in the way, and get yourself hurt?" Gaara asked without looking at Sphinx.

"I don't know! Not my fault you were stuck in LaLa Land!" Gaara looked over to her, and she looked at him. Sphinx saw his eyes widen a bit, as she groaned in pain and her hand shot to grip her side. Blood was still flowing from it like a river. Sphinx happened to look up and saw splatters of blood on the wall above her. Yes, she had been bleeding that badly.

But being the proud person she was she didn't want help. Sphinx was about to bring her now blood soaked hand back up to continued climbing down, but suddenly something happened and her other hand let go.

Both Sphinx's and Gaara's eyes widened, as she felt her hand give out and her body begin to fall. Gaara quickly reached out and was able to grab her wrist. Sphinx weakly looked up at him. Gaara was having trouble holding on, especially since he grabbed Sphinx's blood soaked hand, and that made it a bit slicker.

Sphinx would've tried to grab the ledge but she was too weak to even move a finger. Her vision blurred then everything went black, shortly after she felt her body fall again.

_--Damn it.--_ She though to herself before she totally blacked out.


	6. Chapter 5: Getting to Know You

_**Chapter Five: Not Always What It Seems**_

"Why did you clean my wounds, bandage me, gave me that medicine, and even took care of my fever? Why did you do ALL of that?" There was another pause.

"Because..." Sphinx waited impatiently for Gaara's reply.

"Because I was ordered to keep you alive." Sphinx's eyes narrowed a bit.

"I know that's not the entire reason. Tell me! Shit."

"I... don't know." Sphinx could tell that Gaara was getting a bit angry again. She sighed a bit then thought.

_--Hmm... I guess he isn't such a bad guy after all. Wait what the hell am I thinking?!—_

The two ninjas and the strange wolf traveled most of the day without any breaks, or even any conversation for that matter. Soon, both Fenrir's and Sphinx's ears twitched caught the sound of water. Sphinx signaled to Fenrir who then lay down on his stomach. Sphinx slid off and onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked in his normal emotionless voice.

"We're taking a break. Fenrir's tired." She stated as she took two black towels from her back pack and began following the sound of water. Gaara tried to follow her but Sphinx immediately barked at him.

"And don't follow me!" She spoke harshly, while throwing a kunai, knowing that Gaara's sand would've protected him from it. He knew she was serious and reluctantly stood behind with Fenrir.

Sphinx came to a small, clear hot spring with water running from a rock wall about seven feet above the water.

"Perfect." Sphinx said to herself as she stripped off her fur clothing. She quickly wrapped one of the towels around her body. She took her clothes and put them in the warm water.

Scrubbing them the best she could, but not before taking the bandages from her hand and arm. The cut on her hand was no longer bleeding, and she was able to move her arm without too much pain. When she scrubbed her clothes under the water, any blood that had dried onto them came off and began to turn that area in the water red.

Once she finished she hung the clothes from a tree branch to let dry. She stretched as the water in the hot spring became clear once more. Sphinx couldn't help but smile again as she took the towel from her body and hunt it up on a branch close by. She also removed the bandages from her waist.

The gashes were still highly noticeable but they weren't bleeding. She stepped into the shallow part of the hot spring and under the warm falling water. At first the hot water was a bit too hot, but soon it felt good on her scarred and wounded body.

She let the water run over her body, and through her messy hair. She sighed, relaxed, and closed her eyes gently to enjoy the hot water. Then she began humming. Then began to sing:

_I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,_

Sphinx's singing was cut short when she felt like she was being watched. Quickly she snapped her head around to see... a floating eye. Sphinx screamed angrily as the eyes disappeared into sand.

Sphinx yanked down one of the towels and threw it on herself, then sprinted back to Gaara and Fenrir. She looked at Gaara. She was now beyond extremely pissed. Without even thinking, or knowing what she was doing, she suddenly appeared in front of Gaara and attempted to punch him. Surprisingly, her fist pierced right through the sand that shot up and connected with Gaara's left cheek. His sand armor cracked under the force of her punch. But he quickly gained his balance only to come face to face with an angry Sphinx.

"What the fuck was your damn eye doing watching me!" She yelled at him while pointing at his face. There was a pause. Gaara's sand armor began repairing itself as he spoke in his usualy tone of voice.

"I have my reasons."

"That's NOWHERE NEAR a good enough excuse! Spill it now!" There was another awkward silence.

"Damn it! If you aren't gunna tell me then I-" Her words were cut off, as she lost her sense of balance and fell. Gaara crouched down, and caught her before she fell. The wounds in her side began bleeding again, but it was very hard to tell since the blood got soaked into the black towel.

"Let me go!" Sphinx barked angrily at Gaara, as she wobbled to her feet.

"You've strained yourself too much." Gaara said to her as Sphinx began to walk back to the hot spring slowly.

"I'm fine." She stated and continued walking. When she made it back to the hot spring she removed the towel, and saw her side was bleeding again. She sighed a bit then stepped back under the warm water to let some more of the blood flow from her wound, and for the water to clean her wound some. She stood for a few minutes; she then got out and dried herself off.

The entire time keeping an eye out for Gaara or another peeping tom.

She took her clothes, which were now dry and put them back on. But first she re-wrapped her hand, are and waist in bandages.

After all that she headed back to Gaara and Fenrir. The sun was almost gone as it set beyond the horizon. When she made it back, she grabbed her back pack, put the stuff away then put it on Fenrir's back. After a quick stretch she then jumped onto Fenrir's back.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked her.

"What's it look like. We're gunna cover more ground."

"But it's almost dark."

"Uuhhgg... Jump on." She ordered Gaara who just looked at her.

"You want to get to the Sand Village as quickly as possible don't 'ya? If so get on, and we can make up for lost time." Gaara then jumped onto Fenrir's back.

"Ok, Fenrir. You know how to get to the Sand Village." Fenrir growled a bit.

Then Gaara wrapped his arms around Sphinx's waist. For some reason she blushed a slight shade of red. There was a quick pause, but Sphinx didn't get angry or yell at Gaara to let her go. She just signaled for Fenrir to go. Immediately the large wolf took off, quickly darting between the trees.

Maybe an hour or half hour passed by and they made it to the base of the mountains. Fenrir stopped and let the two off.

"We'll camp here." Sphinx said, as she sat down quickly. She was still tired out.

"Gaara, can you cook anything?" Gaara looked at Sphinx with a bit of surprise, since this was the very first time she had actually addressed him by his name.

"Well?" Sphinx said impatiently.

"Oh, yeah."

"Good. I'm too tired to cook tonight. Look in my back pack. There should be food stuffs in there." She said as she leaned her back against a large rock.

"I'll be back." Gaara said as he walked off. Sphinx shrugged, and then decided to get up, and gather some wood to start a fire. She didn't get too much since she was too tired to go searching forever.

She lazily dropped the sticks and stuff in a pile, and then started the fire. She scooted herself back to her rock and leaned against it again. Waiting for Gaara.

_--I wonder what he's doing.--_ She couldn't help but think to herself. Soon enough Gaara returned, with...

"Fish…?!" Sphinx asked surprised. Gaara didn't say anything as he took the fish, stuck some sticks through them and set them over the fire. There was about five fish total.

"I didn't know you could fish!" Sphinx said just a bit confused. Once again Gaara didn't say anything. He only nodded to her. Sphinx chuckled a bit and they waited for the food to finish cooking.

It didn't take that long either, and soon Sphinx was already on her second fish. She ate happily, since her body was weak and she hadn't eaten a lot. When she finished the second fish, she glanced over to Gaara. Who had just started on his second one. She chuckled a bit, which accidentally got Gaara's attention. He looked over at her not saying anything.

"Nothing…." Sphinx said knowing that's what was going through his head at that particular moment. When Gaara finished his food, both he and Sphinx reached for the last one at the same time. Their hands accidentally touched, and Sphinx couldn't help but become a bit nervous.

"Ah, sorry..." She said with a chuckle.

"It's ok... You can... have... the last one." Gaara said, seeming to have trouble saying it. Sphinx was a bit dazed, but then took the fish and ate it. While thinking.

_--Woah. Weird... He's been rather strange lately. And he had trouble even saying that? Weeeiiird...--_

Once she finished that final fish she lie down, and fell asleep almost instantly. But before she fell asleep she could've sworn she heard Gaara mutter.

"Good night." She didn't notice it too much since she was tired.


	7. Chapter 6: Shukaku?

_**Chapter Six: Shukaku!?**_

Slowly Sphinx awoke. At least two weeks passed by and they hadn't made much progress. Even though Sphinx's wounds were healed, she was still weak for the fact she wasn't eating a lot at the time.

She sat up with a stretch and a yawn. The sun just began to rise, so it was bright enough to see pretty well. Everything was cast in shades of grey. Her nose picked up the scent on food, and she looked over at the fire. Two fish were cooking, but by now were almost totally burnt.

Sphinx looked around, not seeing Gaara, and pondered a bit. She then stood up to go find Gaara. She walked for a bit, following different signs of him walking by a certain area, until she heard the sound of rushing sand. Sphinx walked up closer to the sound, walking up to a tree.

She listened and confirmed it to be Gaara, though she didn't actually see him. She walked out from behind the tree waving and saying,

"Oi! Ga-" But her words were cut off as a large claw swiped and smacked her through the air. The power of the impact sent her flying into a tree a good ten or so foot away. She thudded against it, and the trunk of the tree cracked on her impact. Sap oozed slowly from the cracks in the tree.

Sphinx couldn't move her body, and shortly before she passed out, she could hear loud and heavy footsteps, and the sound of plants and twigs snap and break.

When Sphinx awoke, the sun was high in the sky, and it was about noon. She opened her eyes, and felt something wrapped around her body. Her body was slumped forward and her arms also hung forward. She lifted herself up, and as soon as her eyes focused she noticed she was in the air.

She looked around frantically, as she heard loud footsteps that shook everything. As she looked her eyes landed upon a huge tanuki demon. Her eyes widened in both surprise and fear.

"Sh-Shuk-k-ka-ku…!" She barely managed to get out, stuttering badly. Shukaku turned his gaze to look at Sphinx. Seeing her fear a smug look crossed his face.

"So…. It looks like you know who I am." Sphinx, who would've normally made some comeback, just remained silent while she shivered with fear.

"Your terror excites me." He said to her in a venomous tone, making Sphinx tense up for a few moments. Shukaku continued stomping forward. Sphinx, still terrified, began struggling to get out of Shukaku's hand, but her struggles were in vain when Shukaku tightened his grip making Sphinx yell out in pain.

This all probably kept up for a few hours, when Sphinx suddenly realized

_--Duh! My hands! I can make hand seals!--_

She thought to herself, now pissed because of her absent mindedness. Hoping Shukaku wouldn't notice she quickly bit open her wrist and let a bit of the blood come out. Then she closed her eyes and rubbed the blood onto her hands. She made the hand seals ryu and tora then took her wrist again and rubbed the blood from it onto her closed eyes, and across her face. Then she made more hand seals: Tori, hebi, inu, saru, nezumi, usagi and uma.

"Summoning Technique: Giant Demon, Fenrir…!" Sphinx yelled out, as she then opened her eyes and swiped her wrist through the air, blood fell from her wrist, and as the droplets fell through the air, they suddenly grew larger, while joining together and formed Fenrir. Only this time he was just as large as Shukaku now.

Shukaku growled.

"What did you do woman!" He yelled at Sphinx furiously as he tightened his grip on her very hard. There was a pop sound, and some blood forced it's way from Sphinx's mouth. But as soon as the blood landed and Shukaku's hand his grip loosened again. But it wasn't apparent why.

**--Shimatta. Why can't I kill her!—**

Shukaku thought to himself shortly before being tackled by the large summoned wolf, Fenrir. The shock of Fenrir's attack forced Shukaku to let Sphinx go. As Sphinx fell, she whistled and immediately Fenrir moved his head so she landed on it. Sphinx smiled and struggled to her feet. She looked ahead at Shukaku with a victorious smirk on her face.

"Don't look at me like that. You haven't won anything." Shukaku barked at Sphinx. She whistled again, and Fenrir jumped back to distance himself from Shukaku.

"Element technique: Storm cannon!" Sphinx yelled out, as she braced herself and then a blast of wind, water, and lightning, shot out from Fenrir's mouth and at Shukaku. Easily Shukaku deflected the attack with his wind element cannon.

But some of Fenrir's cannon made it through and hit Shukaku. It didn't do much damage though. Sphinx used the brief moment to her advantage as she whistled again Fenrir shot forward at Shukaku flashing his silver teeth. Fenrir, who was about to bite down onto Shukaku, was smacked to the side by one hit of Shukaku's hand. Fenrir jerked to the side, Sphinx almost falling off.

This entire battle kept up for what seemed hours. Both Sphinx and Fenrir were tired out by now, and both were panting. She whistled once again, and Fenrir was about to shoot forward, but before the whistle was even finished; Shukaku had a forced Fenrir down with a massive strike. Sphinx was still on Fenrir's head, as she looked up at Shukaku. His hand came down to crush Sphinx, but it stopped short. It stopped only a foot from her. Sphinx firmly held her stance, as she looked up at the massive tanuki demon.

The eyes of Shukaku oddly seemed familiar in more than one way. But something caught Sphinx's eye, and she looked at Shukaku's forehead where she saw... Gaara! It was his upper body that could be seen, but it was slumped forward. It didn't even seem he was awake. Sphinx was rather surprised. Then she understood fully.

"Gaara is this wretched beast's medium." There was a quick wave of guilt that she felt. She hated Gaara so much, when in reality he wasn't that much different from her. Suddenly Sphinx noticed that Shukaku hadn't moved. She looked at Shukaku, with a glare of daggers.

"Why can't I kill you?" Shukaku yelled out furiously, as he withdrew his hand. Shukaku looked at Sphinx's eyes, and then seemed to cower in fear almost.

"The hell…?" Sphinx said confused as to why such a dangerous demon would be afraid of her.

"Those are... Koto's eyes…!" Shukaku said almost sounding afraid.

"Koto...?" Sphinx asked still confused. But then she realized that Shukaku was open and now was a good time to attack. It was then she remembered Gaara and she hesitated, and thought a few moments.

Finally she remembered that all she would need to do is awaken Gaara. Though that may be hard because of how long he had been asleep.

"It's worth a try." Sphinx said as she made a bunch of hand seals.

"Mercury's Kiss…!" Then a big blast of light shot down from the sky and hit Gaara.

"Please wake up!" She yelled out.

"Shit! Well at least I'll be away from you!" Shukaku yelled out, right before Gaara awoke.

"What the hell did he mean by all that?" Sphinx said to herself, as she looked up to see Gaara wake up finally. She smiled with relief, as then Fenrir stood up slowly and neared his head up to where Gaara was.

"Gaara… com'on..." Sphinx said, as the body of Shukaku began turning into sand. Sphinx held out her hand, but Gaara, just got onto Fenrir's head, and the sand all disappeared.

"Hmph" Sphinx let out, as then Fenrir's lowered them to the ground carefully, and then disappeared in a giant puff of red smoke. Sphinx immediately sat down, with a few deep breaths.

"Well... there goes... my chakra..." She said between gasps as she then lay down and passed out immediately on the rocks. Gaara looked at her after he sat down and knew she wasn't asleep. She had fainted.

"She made it out with only a few bruises and cuts. But, what happened while I was out?" Gaara asked no one in particular, as he watched Sphinx.


	8. Chapter 7: Questions

_**Chapter Seven: Questions**_

It had been another three weeks. The two ninjas were still in the Great Kaze Desert, for the main fact they were way off schedule thanks to Shukaku and the little trip he took. Also for the fact that with the over use of chakra, Sphinx wasn't able to summon Fenrir for at least a week to speed things up.

Unexpectedly, earlier in the day, Gaara collapsed from dehydration. It came as quite a shock, as well as a problem, since if Gaara feel unconscious, that would mean Shukaku would be back once again.

The sun was setting, and Sphinx was worried. With the setting of the sun, the temperature would drop greatly.

"Shit. Where did Fenrir-sama go?" Sphinx questioned herself, looking around a bit. With a sight of frustration she performed several hand seals, followed by her sad and sweet tune in a whistle.

As before Fenrir appeared, as if from the air. Sphinx smiled and jumped onto Fenrir's back. Suddenly remembering Gaara, she looked at him, and then looked around, seeing a river in the distance. She assumed he would be alright alone. She would only be gone five minutes at the most, since the river wasn't too far and Fenrir was fast.

Immediately after that Fenrir took off at a breakneck speed, kicking up sand behind him. Quickly they stopped, and Sphinx filled up the water bottles, quickly mounting Fenrir like a horse once more and taking off back towards where they left Gaara and the other stuff.

When they made it back Fenrir continued to run off, leaving Sphinx to deal with several large desert jackals. It seemed they though they could get an easy meal off of Gaara. Sphinx immediately jumped in front of Gaara, who was lying on the ground, and reached for a kunai from her pouch, but then realized that her pouches were with her back pack. She cursed silently.

If these were ordinary jackals she would've taken them on hand-to-hand, but the jackals in the Great Kaze Desert were rather large and dangerous. And there was a small pack of them. Sphinx eyed the ground in front of her then picked up a sharp rock and chucked it at one of the jackals. The stone hit the creature on the head, but didn't seem to do much damage.

"Damn it." Sphinx said aloud to herself. This was one of the times she knew she was out matched... by a bunch of dogs. She would've used some of her chakra but that wasn't wise, since she would need it for the rest of their travels and when she would need to call Fenrir again. She estimated the distance between her and her back pack, but then realized a jackal standing close to it. There was no way she'd be able to reach it, without either being torn apart by one, or leaving Gaara vulnerable.

She took a deep breath and then decided she had to do something. She took a fighting stance and then went for the closest jackal. As soon as she punched that one the other five were on her, snarling and growling up a storm.

Sphinx pushed them off of her and continued to fight them off as best she could. This was hard since these jackals were a little more than half the size of Fenrir. It wasn't long before Sphinx grew tired from shoving the jackals off of her constantly and keeping them away from Gaara or her back pack. There were a few cuts on her shoulders and legs, but that didn't bother her much.

Sphinx panted, the sun was almost completely gone by this time, and the jackals were showing no signs of tiring.

Sphinx growled out of frustration, and then kicked a jackal away and into another. So far so good... Or so she guessed. But her fatigue was starting to take the best of her, and a jackal tackled her to the ground. Sphinx landed on Gaara. She didn't know that he was conscious at this point and had been watching.

She slowly, forced herself back to her feet. Her panting grew harder, as she took a few steps forward.

Gaara was still watching. Confused by why Sphinx was trying so hard. To keep the jackals away from him. He watched as she struggled to her feet. He saw a bit of blood from her cuts. He just continued to watch as two jackals then came at her from two sides and one of them tackled her.

Sphinx as she hit the ground, held back her pain. She rolled over onto her hands and knees. She coughed a few times. Dehydration was also starting to get to her. She slowly, forced herself back up. She strained hard now. But Gaara still wasn't sure why Sphinx was doing this.

_--_Chikushou. Don't these mutts ever tire?-- She thought to herself before she was once again tackled down. This time she was pinned to the ground. Sphinx struggled the best she could the get the jackal off of her but it was no use.

Then suddenly she saw sand rise up and cover the jackal. Sphinx was able to crawl away and she did. She turned her head and looked as all the jackals were covered in sand. She heard their whimpers and yelps before finally she heard

"Desert Coffin…" Then the mere dogs imploded. Sphinx sighed with relief. Her eyes wandered over to look at Gaara. His hand lowered back to the ground. The sun was totally gone and the temperature was beginning to drop. Truthfully this was probably the first time that Sphinx ever saw Gaara do that. She weakly crawled over, and then pulled out her water bottle.

Luckily it was still full. There were no punctured in the bottle. She placed her hand on his back and pushed Gaara up. But only a little before Gaara forced himself to sit up. Sphinx then, without words, handed him the water bottle. At first Gaara stared at it, a bit surprised.

"Here. You need to drink this. You're dehydrated." Sphinx stated and she pushed the bottle into his hands. Gaara then opened it and took a big drink. Drinking more than half the bottle, mainly for the fact Sphinx ordered him to do so.

Once Gaara had finished his share of the water, Sphinx took a small drink then stuffed whatever was left in the bottle into her back pack. She looked around and noticed how cold it was starting to get. Sphinx went into her back pack and pulled out pieces to a simple tent she had picked up in a village on their way to where they were now. She then began setting up the tent, as Gaara watched her work slowly.

Quite some time passed before Sphinx finished. She wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead then turned around and looked at Gaara.

"You take the tent tonight."

"But you know I don't sleep." Gaara seemed to protest. Sphinx sighed a bit. She was too tired to fight with him.

"You need it more than I do. I have my cape. It will keep me very warm from the desert's cold night.

There was a small silence. Gaara was about to say something. Sphinx assumed it was going to be more of his protests.

"You can use the tent to stay warm!" She almost yelled. It seemed that got it across to him and he stood up slowly then went into the tent. But right after he went in Sphinx heard Gaara say. "Why not just come in here with me and sleep?" Sphinx blushed a bit...

But she refused to say anything. She went into her back pack and grabbed her cape. She then lay down in front of the tent entrance, curled up in the cape. She quickly fell asleep. The cape was considerably warm and she liked warmth. But she couldn't sleep.

She rolled over onto her back, and put her hands under her head. She stared up into the clear, cloudless night sky. The moon was just a small crescent in the Waning Crescent phase. It gave off just enough light to turn everything into pale shades. Without thinking, Sphinx suddenly began singing to herself:

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story

If you need to leave the world you live in  
Lay your head down and stay awhile  
Though you may not remember dreaming  
Something waits for you to breathe again

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

As she sang at certain points it almost sounded as if there was more than one voice present. As soon as she finished the song she heard Gaara say.

"Oh. So you can sing." Sphinx just answered.

"Feh." And rolled over to her side. Acting like she didn't care about that comment, when in reality she did. She hated singing in front of people. But she had forgotten Gaara was even there in the first place.

Sphinx awoke the next morning. She had gotten a good night's sleep, but she awoke on her stomach. Absent mindedly, she yawned but quickly shot up. Trying to spit the sand from her mouth. She noisily spat the sand onto the ground.

She glanced over and saw Gaara standing right in front of the entrance of the tent. He seemed to smirk slightly at her as she continued to spit. She turned her head and growled at him right before spitting out the last bit of sand.

Her stomach suddenly growled. There was a short silence then Sphinx chuckled nervously. She crawled over to her back pack. Gaara watched her, and noticed that all her wounds were completely gone. Sphinx pulled out the water bottle, and took a small drink. Then tossed it at Gaara.

"Drink the rest of that." She ordered him as she pulled out two jars of dried fruit. Gaara caught the bottle then said,

"…But what about water for the rest of out trip."

We won't need it. I plan on making it to Sunagakure by sunset today."

"How will we do that?"

"Fenrir-sama... How else..?" There was more silence, as Gaara drank the water. Sphinx then handed him one of the jars.

"Here. It's the best I have. I'm running low on food. And anything else I could dig out may attract more jackals." Sphinx said as she popped some of the assorted fruit pieces in her mouth. They were a bit bland but not totally. She glanced over to Gaara who was eating it as well. This caught her a bit by surprise since usually he would stare at it like it was poisoned for about 15 minutes.

Sphinx threw her head back as she gulped down the rest of her fruit. Gaara looked over at her. He watched her hands, and quickly memorized her hand seals: Dragon, bird, tiger, rat, dog.

Sphinx let out a whistle. The same sweet, sad tune. And Fenrir appeared next to her within a few moments. Sphinx stood up, about ready to take down the tent but she was distracted.

"Sphinx..." Her eyes widened for a quick moment. She turned around and looked at Gaara, who was still sitting.

"Yeah…?"

"What is...? Love…?" Sphinx blinked a few times. She turned her head to Fenrir and made a few motions with her hands. Then Fenrir walked over to the tent.

"Well... hmm..." Sphinx said as she sat down across from Gaara.

"Love is... like when you're near a certain person you feel bliss or euphoria. Love is similar to the feeling of happiness... wait... How do I explain it better...? It's kind of like friendship! Or for example the quotes: 'Love is friendship set to music' or 'Love is friendship on fire." I don't know... That's not a good way to explain it... I can't explain it."

"It's probably nothing."

"If you are, or think you are in love it's far from nothing."

"Well then what do I do about it?" There was a long moment of silence. Somehow Sphinx and Gaara had "gravitated" close to each other. Gaara leaned forward, his face no only less than two inches from Sphinx's. Gaara stares into Sphinx's cat-like eyes. A few long minutes passed.

Suddenly, from a pile of sand, BJ and another male ninja jumped up. Sphinx was surprised and ended up falling over backwards.

_--Damn you BJ!--_ She thought to herself in her mind. She then sat up; Gaara had gotten up and backed away from Sphinx a bit.

"What the hell are you doing here BJ-chan?"

"I wanted food"

"You're not getting any! Because of you I'm almost out!"

"And also I brought Hiroshima with me"

"Who…!" Sphinx said as she shot up to her feet and looked at the male ninja. She smiled happily and then flung her arms around him.

"Hiroshima-kun!" She said happily as he almost lost his balance and fell over.

"Hey, hey! Settle down Sphinx-chan."

"Sorry... It's just been so long since I've seen you."

"Yeah… That's true. You haven't been around the Rain Village lately." Gaara growled very slightly and retreated backwards. There was something about Hioshima that made him angry. Maybe it was how Sphinx treated Hiroshima. Either way he pissed Gaara off.

Sphinx turned around to look at Gaara.

"OH yeah!. Gaara, these are my old friends. BJ-chan you already know. This is Hiroshima-kun. He's my older brother." Gaara seemed to become a bit more relieved but he still didn't like Hiroshima. He slightly nodded to the two. Sphinx's face then became serious again.

"Ok. You guys have to leave now."

"…But why?"

"…Because. You aren't even supposed to be following me. Especially you Hiroshima. Hikage said so."

"I know but."

"No buts. Though I am happy to see you, I am not happy that you have been following me. Now leave!" BJ then stood up and said.

"Hmph. Fine then!" And a giant flower petal appeared. The two ninja jumped on the petal and flew off. Sphinx sighed with relief. Then looked to Fenrir. The tent had been put away. But there was a certain look in Fenrir's eyes towards Sphinx. She lowered her head in guilt, then went to her back pack and put it on Fenrir's back. She jumped on, shortly followed by Gaara. Sphinx whistled and Fenrir immediately took off as fast as he could.

It took the entire day as planned. They didn't stop once, and by the time the sun was almost gone, they finally made it to Sunagakure. Fenrir leaped into the village, almost landing on a poor innocent bystander who ran away flailing just in tome. Sphinx chuckled slightly as she got off. Fenrir growled at her angrily and Sphinx lowered her head in shame, and then took her back pack from his back.

Gaara had already gotten off Fenrir as he watched Sphinx in wonder. As soon as Sphinx got her back pack and put it on, Fenrir jumped back out of the village and disappeared.

"Ok. Where do we need to go?" Sphinx asked after she stretched a bit.

"Just follow me." Gaara ordered and began walking. Sphinx obediently followed after him. After all, she was now in his territory, and had no authority to protest. As they walked along, the streets seemed almost lifeless. But soon enough they came up to a large building.

"Here." Gaara said. Sphinx stood and looked at the building in awe. She always knew that Gaara was the late Kazekage's son, but she didn't expect a house like this. Sphinx, after realizing Gaara was waiting, opened the door. Without any warning, Gaara shoved Sphinx in. She stumbled forward, trying not to flail over from the weight of her back pack. She took a few uneven steps forward and balanced herself out again.

She glanced back at Gaara just as he closed the door. She growled at him. Sphinx then turned her head when she heard the sound of footsteps going down the stairs on the other side of the room. Descending those stairs was a blonde woman. This was Temari, though Sphinx actually had no clue about either Temari or Kankurou.

"Hello-? Oh, Gaara!" Temari said to Gaara, with a slight hint of happiness. Temari then shifted her gaze from Gaara to Sphinx. She carefully looked at Sphinx with one eyebrow raised.

"Is this the one you were ordered to bring back here Gaara?"

"Of course it is." Gaara said to Temari seeming a little cross. Sphinx took a few steps away from Gaara for good measure, and then drew her attention back to Temari. Sphinx raised an eyebrow as Temari walked over to her. She cautiously watched her every movement. There was a moment's pause.

Temari then held out her hand, almost making Sphinx jump ten feet away. But Sphinx quickly realized that Temari was trying to shake hands. Sphinx chuckled nervously then took Temari's hand and shook it as she said.

"Hello. I am Temari. It's a pleasure to meet you uum..."

"Sphinx... Call me Sphinx."

"Sphinx it is then."

"Thank you for the warm welcome Temari-sama." Though Sphinx was older than Temari by a year, Sphinx still called her by "sama." Temari laughed a bit.

"There's no need for such formality. After all you're going to be living here for a while."

"I'm what!" Sphinx almost choked.

"You didn't know?"

"Um, No! I didn't. He never told me!" Sphinx said flailing almost and pointing to... empty space. Sphinx looked over.

"It seems Gaara has already left."

"Obviously..." Temari chuckled a bit.

"Well. You're going to be living here with us for a while. So you don't need to use such formal honorifics."

"Uh…. Ok. How's Temari-chan?"

"That's better. And now let's go find Kankurou-kun."

"Kankurou…?"

"Yes. He's back this way somewhere." Temari said as she waved Sphinx to follow her. Sphinx obeyed and followed Temari into another room. On a couch was Kankurou. There was a long silence as Kankurou stared at Sphinx. Sphinx suddenly laughed out loud pointing to Kankurou saying,

"Is this that Kankurou guy? You never see people wearing Kabuki makeup nowadays!"

"Shut up!"

"Why should I Kabuki boy?" There was another silence. It was odd. Here, Sphinx showed Temari and Gaara respect. But from the first moment she saw Kankurou he had no respect. He had been dubbed "Kabuki boy" for who knows how long by Sphinx. Kankurou angrily turned his head away. Temari laughed a bit.

"I'll show you to your room." Temari said as she led Sphinx up the same flight of stairs in the other room. Temari walked down a hallway, passing a few doors, then stopped in front of one.

"This is your room now. My room is right there, Kankurou's is over there across from mine, and Gaara's is right there." Temari said as she pointed the the door next to Sphinx's new room, then the door across from Temari's room, then to the door across from Sphinx's room. Sphinx nodded.

"Would you like some help unpacking?"

"No. I don't have a lot to unpack really. I'll be fine."

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." Sphinx nodded again and Temari then walked down the stairs. Sphinx looked at the door. She adjusted her back pack then opened the door. She walked into the room, just to be greeted by cob webs and dust. But it was well furnished.

"Wow. This room hasn't been used in a long time obviously." Sphinx said to herself as she then closed the door. She sighed and walked over to the window and opened it. Some dust flying out into the night air.

"I'd better clean this up." Sphinx said before dropping her back pack on the ground some more dust flying up into the air. Sphinx then thought a few moments. How to get the dust out of there. She then decided... a broom. She left the room and went down the stairs. She found Temari in the same room with Kankurou now. Seems they were talking.

"Excuse me Temari-chan. I don't mean to interrupt but where's a broom?"

"Next to the front door..."

"Oh ok. Thanks." Sphinx said before zipping off, snatching the broom and quickly zipping back into her new room. She took the broom and immediately began taking and the cobwebs with it and sweeping the dust the best she could. She ended up sweeping it into a pile. At this point the room looked pretty damn good. Sphinx smiled at her work then looked at the pile of dust and cobwebs. She thought a few moments then got an idea. She rummaged through empty drawers and surprisignly enough came across some white paper.

"This'll work." She said as she then tried to get the dust onto the paper without making a huge mess. She succeeded. Now came the harder part. She was going to dumb the dust out the window, but she needed the make it to the window in the first place. Sphinx carefully picked up the paper and dust then slowly and carefully walked to the window. She actually made it and when she was about to dump it, a gust of wind blew it all into her face.

There were a few moments of silence. Then Sphinx shook her head and got everything out of her hair. Well... most of it.

"Damn." She said to herself. She took the broom and leaned it against the wall next to the door. Her eyes then noticed a CD player that had been previously hidden by the cobwebs. She walked over to it, and opened it... Empty. She noticed it also had a radio. Happily she turned it on and some song she never heard just ended.

She waited for the commercials to end. Then music finally started. This was something she knew. She turned it up, and then sat on the window sill, letting her feet dangle outside. She sang:

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe some day you'll look up_

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one_

_Isn't something missing?_

_You won't cry for my absence I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry aloud_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_

_Knowing you don't care_

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there_

_isn't something missing? isn't something...?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me not now_

_though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

As she sang thoughts of a certain person ran through her head. Absent mindedly Sphinx carved the Kanji character "mother" into a piece of wood she had in her hand. As soon as the song ended, Gaara seemed to appear out of nowhere behind Sphinx. His sudden appearance made Sphinx jump a bit.

"So you can sing." Gaara said to her. Sphinx let out a fake growl. She set the wood piece next to her. Gaara looked at it and saw the Kanji on it.

"What do you think of when you sing that song?"

"It's nothing of your concern."

"Does it have something to do with your mother?" Sphinx didn't answer. Gaara was dead right. The song had always made Sphinx think of her mother. There was a long silence between the two. Sphinx's thoughts were now fixed on her mother. Out of anger Sphinx picked up the wood piece and chucked it out the window.

"Go away. I'm going to bed now." She ordered Gaara, who first didn't seem to want to leave yet. Sphinx stood up and glared at Gaara.

"I said leave. I'm going to bed now." She growled at him. Gaara smirked slightly then left the room, closing the door behind him. Sphinx sighed, and fell onto on the bed after turning her light off and the radio off.

_--Strange...For an old bed... It's very comfortable.--_ She thought to herself as she then fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Lies

_**Chapter Eight: Lies**_

Sphinx awoke the next morning to the sound of birds. Her eyes remained closed as she let out a kitten like yawn. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times to focus her eyesight. She lifted her hand and to rub her eyes, but her hand and arm was being held down by something.

She finally opened her eyes and saw Gaara's face right in front of hers. His eyes were wide and bloodshot. Sphinx was struck with fear from the blood lust in his eyes. She tried to get up, but sand was holding her arms and legs down. Sand then formed into a spike right above Sphinx.

Sphinx's fear took over as she screamed, hoping someone would her. Quickly there was pounding on the door.

"Sphinx…! Sphinx…!!" Temari and Kankurou could be heard yelling out trying in vain to get through the locked door. Frantically Temari yelled out over the banging,

"Sphinx…! What's wrong?! Open the door!!... Gaara!? Gaara, what are you doing?!! Gaara!! Sphinx…!!" Right when Temari yelled out to Sphinx that last time the sand spike came down towards Sphinx.

But by a stroke of luck Temari and Kankurou were able to break the door down. Gaara's attention was diverted and the spike ended up stabbing through Sphinx' left arm.

Or did it? The sand had split, and her arm was unharmed. But Sphinx choked in pain. The sand let her go and retreated back into Gaara's gourd. Sphinx tried to yell out, but the pain was too great.

Gaara left the room while Kankurou and Temari hovered over Sphinx in worry. Sphinx had rolled off of her bed and was on the floor now gasping and writhing in pain. The armor she wore on her left arm was left in pieces on the floor and bed, revealing a grotesque burn scar covering her hand and arm.

"AAAH!!" Sphinx screamed out as she shot up into a sitting position. The sheets of the bed being flung into the air with her sudden movement. Sweat flung off of her face. Sphinx then began to pant heavily with her wide, fear struck eyes fixed forward.

She looked at her left arm. It was normal. She lightly fingered it, making her wince in pain slightly.

Three days passed since Sphinx first came to this house. She had come quite used to living this way. But she had that dream every night since her arrival to this house with Gaara.

Sphinx stood up, some of the sweat rolling off of her face and onto the floor. She went straight into her bathroom and got into the shower. Ignoring Temari who was knocking on her door.

This had become a daily routine.

Sphinx would wake up screaming, which would get Temari out of her room, and knocking on the door.

Sphinx didn't feel like dealing with Temari for now. Sphinx decided to use her sakura scented shampoo, conditioner, and body wash again. It was her favorite scent out of the others Temari let her buy.

Once Sphinx got out of the shower she put on a newly cleaned fur outfit, then put some lotion on her arms and legs. Since the desert air did not mix well with her skin surprisingly. She then added a spritz of body mist on. All of the same sakura scent.

What she loved about all those things was that the smell wasn't overpowering at all. Despite everything she used.

Sphinx dried off her red and black hair, and then finally emerged from her bathroom. She stretched a bit, and then went to her door. She hesitated a bit then unlocked her door.

She had locked it every night after her first night there. She cautiously poked her head out into the hallway and looked around with her yellow eyes. Then walked out, closing her door behind herself, and walked down the stairs.

She cautiously walked through the house into the kitchen, where she was greeted by Temari and Kankurou.

"G'mornin' Temari-chan. G'mornin' Kabuki boy." Yes, Sphinx was still calling Kankurou "Kabuki boy" but by this time Kankurou just tried his best to deal with it.

Sphinx grabbed butter and milk from the fridge and then quickly put some bread into the toaster. She put a plate onto the counter then snuck over and snatched a few pieces of Kankurou's bacon.

"Hey!" He yelled at her. She stuck her tongue out playfully, while Temari laughed a bit. Sphinx put the bacon on her plate then grabbed the fresh toast and spread the butter. She then chomped down on one of the toast pieces.

"Was everything all right earlier? You didn't open your door."

"Oh yeah... Just fine..." Sphinx gave Temari a false smile, and shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth.

After a few moments Gaara walked into the kitchen. Sphinx stood still for a few short moments, then shoved what was left of her food into her mouth and dashed out of the kitchen.

Sphinx ran out of the house, and caught her breath. Her arms shook violently.

It had been a long time since Sphinx was scared that badly. She leaned her back against the wall next to the door, as her mind began to wander back to that time:

"Mama…! Why are you doing this?! I'm better now see?" The now seven year old Sphinx pleaded to her mother. Her mother's face never changed, as she looked at her with emotionless eyes. Sphinx felt someone grab her by the hair and throw her to the ground.

"Get on the wagon!" A strange man's voice yelled to her furiously. Sphinx got up, but no tears came from her eyes. The little seven year old Sphinx looks back at her mother, her eyes still pleading to reconsider her decision. But soon Sphinx was picked up and thrown into the wagon by her arm.

Almost immediately the wagon started moving. Sphinx tried to jump out the back, but the slave women in the wagon grabbed her. Sphinx cried aloud as she reached for her mother who was retreating inside the house.

Sphinx was gently pulled back by one slave woman, who then cradled Sphinx in her arms. And let her cry into her kimono sleeve. Sphinx's cries were muffled, but her tears soaked the sleeve. As the wagon road off to only the slave traders knew.

Sphinx returned to reality and violently shook her head, while dashing away a few tears that escaped from her eyes. She felt like she was being watched and saw Gaara's third eye right next to her.

Sphinx growled angrily and her hand shot up, crushing the eye into a burst of sand.

_--Why does he always have to watch me?--_ She thought to herself as she walked over to the metal wall, and leaned forward on it.

She looked down amongst the villagers. Watching some complete their morning errands, some leaving and going to their homes. Sphinx's eyes continued to wander around below.

Soon she caught sight of a group of young children playing. They were all ninja students and were on their way to their new lessons. Sphinx smiled. Warmly as she watched them until they disappeared behind some buildings.

Sphinx then sighed. She glanced back at the house, thinking for a few moments. She debated whether she should go back inside or not.

She sighed again then made her way for the door. She opened it, only to be met face to face by Gaara.

"Why did you run from me?" She asked her a little forcefully. "And why were you crying when you were outside?" Sphinx let out a breath of air through her nose.

"That's none of your concern now is it?" She said to him angrily as she forced her away passed Gaara. But she felt his hand grab her arm and yank her back.

"Yes. It is my concern. I have to protect you after all."

"Hmph..." Was the only thing that Sphinx said as she turned her head away from Gaara. Gaara leaned in towards Sphinx but was cut short by the doorbell. Sphinx took this opportunity and slipped away from Gaara.

Sphinx opened the door. When her eyes lay on the person outside of the house, Sphinx took a step back, her eyes wide.

"Wh-what…!? What are you doing here?!" Sphinx almost yelled. Gaara jumped in front of Sphinx defensively, and his sand shot up towards the woman outside. But stopping short from her.

"Gaara…! Please! I'll take care of this!" Sphinx said as she pushed Gaara away. She turned back to the woman. Who had silver hair and blue eyes. Both the woman's face and Sphinx's were extremely identical though.

"Why are you here Nariko?" Sphinx asked, while leaning on the side of the doorway.

"Do I need a reason?"

"To travel such a long way... To see a person such as me seems a bit odd for you."

"I'm hurt you would say such a thing Amaya-chan."

"_Don't call me by That Name_!!!!!" Sphinx immediately lashed out, slapping Nariko across the face. Nariko smirked and chuckled.

"It looked like he hasn't killed you yet. That's a shame. I was coming here to see if you were dead or not." This was the last straw. Sphinx growled angrily and slammed the door right in Nariko's face.

After Sphinx angrily slammed the door, Gaara asked her a question.

"Nande, when you see that woman, you tense up and become defensive?"

"Hmph…! And why does it interest you so?"

"Because... I noticed that you used to be tense with me. …But… When I saw you get near that woman you were even worse. Now tell me!"

"Feh, fine…! But I suggest you sit. It's a long story." Gaara remained standing showing he wasn't going to sit anytime soon. Sphinx shrugged as she sat in a nearby chair.

"Well, let's see where to start?"

"Who she is might be a good start."

"Ok, ok. Jeeze... That woman, Nariko, is... my mother." Gaara seemed to flinch at the word "mother," but Sphinx continued.

"The reason why I get so tense around that woman is because... Of all the pain she has caused me in the past… and even now." Gaara's eyes narrowed into a glare, as he motioned for Sphinx to explain.

"Well, since I can remember that woman has never given me love. When I was seven she sold me into slavery for no real reason, aside she didn't want to deal with me. The first place I went to was horrible." On Sphinx's armored left arm, she placed her hand gently on it, as if to keep herself calm.

"During the time I spent in that house as a slave my owner..." Sphinx paused then sighed as she slid the armor sleeve from her arm for the first time. A grotesque burn scar engulfed her entire arm, all the way up to her shoulder.

"My owner used a jutsu to inflict this scar upon me. The wound didn't fully heal for an entire year. And even now it causes me pain, especially when touched. Luckily a few weeks after that happened I was transferred. I became a slave to the Hidohana clan. The sister clan of the Uchiha clan." Sphinx put the armor back on her arm.

"I lived a lot of my life in Kusa no Kuni, but because the head family of the Hidohana clan was so kind they allowed me to attend the ninja academy in Kusagakure. Before my last year I returned home. I couldn't wait to see my ka-san. But when I got back, I was only greeted by my ka-san's fury. I have a ton of scars from her. But I still lived in her house, and graduated from the ninja academy in my home village Amegakure. When registering as a ninja student I changed my name. My birth name is Ai Amaya. I changed my name to Sphinx." Sphinx looked up to Gaara. His hands were griping his arms and his eyes were fulled with anger.

"What?" Sphinx said as she looked at Gaara, wondering why he was suddenly so pissed. The next thing Sphinx knew Gaara disappeared in a gust of sand.

"What?" Sphinx said again. She thought a few moments, and then realized where Gaara had gone.

Gaara appeared in front of the woman Nariko, somewhere on the edge of Sunagakure. Nariko glared at Gaara.

"Do whatever you want to the bitch. I don't care. Kill her for all I care!" And with that Nariko forced her way passed Gaara. Gaara was now even more furious as he turned and watched Nariko for a few moments.

Gaara took the cork out of his gourd, and suddenly a huge tendril of sand shot towards Nariko. Who turned around just in time to see it coming at her.

Suddenly an armored arm shot out in the path of the sand. Gaara looked and saw the arm belonged to Sphinx. Gaara's sand retreated back into the gourd.

"Gaara…! Please don't kill her!" Sphinx yelled out, holding back tears.

"Why?" Gaara asked her, confused as to why Sphinx wanted to keep her mother alive. The woman who caused her the most pain in this world. The woman who hated Sphinx the most.

"It looks like you have served me good for one thing in your life." Nariko said to Sphinx. Immediately Sphinx turned around and grabbed Nariko by her hair. Sphinx punched her in the stomach then pounded her into the ground.

"Better watch what you say. You and I both know I can take you out in five seconds." And then Sphinx lifted Nariko up by her hair and threw her away a few feet.

"Come Gaara. Let us go back to the house." Sphinx said angrily. She grabbed Gaara's hand and then pulled a huge scroll, the size of Temari's fan, from nowhere. The bottom of the scroll sat on the ground while Sphinx held the top with one hand.

Sphinx gave one last glare to Nariko, and then spun the scroll around, making it open, and both of the ninjas disappeared behind the scroll. The scroll disappeared shortly after.

Sphinx and Gaara appeared back at the house. Immediately Gaara began.

"Why didn't you let me kill her?"

"..."

"Why?!"

"..."

"Isn't she the one who has caused you the most pain!?"

"Hai..."

"Then why did you protect her?!!"

"…Because even though she has caused me so much pain she is still my mother. And I can't help but love her."

"Why?!! Why not just kill her!? She obviously doesn't care for you at all!!" Sphinx, who had turned around to look at Gaara, took a step back, lightly shaking her head. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Fuck you Gaara!! I never want to see your face again!!" Sphinx yelled out and immediately ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Gaara stood there, baffled, for a few moments. His mind processing what Sphinx just said to him. It had been a long time since Sphinx had spoken to him and yelled at him like that in one blow.

_--I know he's right. But... He didn't have to say that... But why... why does he suddenly care so much...? And why... did I...--_ Sphinx thought to herself.

"Am I... falling in love with...- No!! No, no, no, no!!" Sphinx yelled out to herself as she shook her head furiously. She looked up then saw her back pack. It was starting to collect dust. But then Sphinx knew what she had to do.

She ran over to the back pack and threw it onto the bed. The window next to the bed was open but Sphinx paid it no heed. Quickly, Sphinx began putting anything she found necessary into her back pack, until she couldn't fit anymore.

"What are you doing Sphinx?"

"..."

"You better not be leaving." Gaara said to her, crouching in the window sill. Sphinx looked up at him with a growl and answered immediately.

"Don't expect me to come back. I hate you too much to stay here." Gaara flinched at what Sphinx said. Sphinx turned and unlocked her door, immediately walking out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

Sphinx walked down the stairs and to the front door. But she saw Temari and Kankurou standing next to the door.

"Where are you going Sphinx-san?" Sphinx didn't answer as she walked passed them. She put her hand on the door knob, but she stood there a few moments. Sphinx seemed to hesitate.

"Follow me and I swear I'll kill you!" Sphinx said in a deadly voice as she turned her head and looked straight into Gaara's eyes. Gaara, had appeared next to Temari and Kankurou only a few moments ago, but he knew Sphinx was dead serious.

And once Sphinx said that last thing she walked right out the door. Leaving the three sand ninja alone in that house once more, with there non-existent father.


	10. Chapter 9: Absence

_**Chapter Nine: Absence**_

About a week has passed by since Sphinx's departure from Sunagakure. Sphinx rode into Amegakure on Fenrir. Fenrir jumped over the huge walls surrounding the village, and ran up to a large fancy building.

"Arigatou Fenrir-dono." Sphinx said to Fenrir, as she patted him on the head then walked into the building. One of the female servants saw Sphinx walk into the building.

"Ah, Sphinx-san…! Welcome! It's been a while. Do you wish to see Hikage?" Sphinx shook her head.

"No... Just give this to her for me. Make sure no one else but she sees it." Sphinx said to the servane as she pulled out a blood red scroll with the kanji for "demon" on it, and handed it to the servant.

"Yes Sphinx-san." The servant said bowing before Sphinx turned and walked immediately out of the building. Sphinx walked into the market place of the village and purchased some more food she needed. Then hopped back onto Fenrir's back and rode out of the village.

Some time passed, and Sphinx rode out of Ame no Kuni and into Tsuchi no Kuni. She stopped for a while to eat and give Fenrir a break. As she cooked her simple soup Sphinx's mind began to wander.

_--I wonder... what Gaara is doing right now...--_ Sphinx thought to herself.

A week has passed since Sphinx left. And Gaara was acting even more distant than he normally did. He seemed to spend a lot of time in his room, and hardly ever came out. A lot of the time, Temari or Kankurou would hear some of the songs Sphinx used to sing, blaring over the radio in Gaara's room.

"Gaara... Time for dinner…" Temari said as she knocked on Gaara's door.

"I'm not hungry!" Gaara yelled back furiously, making Temari high-tail it down the stairs.

Gaara angrily turned on the radio and looked through the channels, until he heard a familiar song:

Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I am nothing more than to see you there  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn

If only night can hold you where i can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn 

_Chorus_  
somehow i know that we cant wake again from this dream  
it's not real, but it's ours

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn 

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn

_Chanting_

_Music Fades Out_

It was one of the songs Gaara heard Sphinx singing one night. He never understood why she sang it and he still didn't. But he turned it up and plopped himself down on his bed. His gourd was sitting in the corner of the room, beginning to collect dust. Gaara listened to the song, as thoughts of Sphinx began to fill his head.

_--I wonder... Where Sphinx is right now...--_ He thought to himself while he stared at the ceiling. Gaara thought as suddenly words of anger from Sphinx filled his head:

_"Don't you DARE touch me!!"_

_"None of your god damn business! Leave me the fuck alone!!!"_

_"What did you do to me?! I swear if you did anything to-!"_

_"It's nothing of your concern!"_

_"Fuck you Gaara! I never want to see your face again!!"_

_"Don't expect me to come back. I hate you too much to stay here."_

_"Follow me and I swear I will kill you!"_

Gaara sighed, and sat up. He looked over at his gourd as some strange song played. Gaara turned the radio off.

_--What did I do? To make her hate me so?--_ Gaara thought to himself, thinking it was something he did to drive Sphinx away.

_--Sphinx. Why did you have to leave?--_

Sphinx sneezed once.

"Must be catching a cold..." She said to herself. She sighed, then shook her head, to get rid of thoughts of Gaara.

"No sense in sitting here. I might as well continue my search for what I've been looking for. Come Fenrir." Sphinx said aloud and hopped onto Fenrir's back. Almost immediately the beast took off.

Maybe an hour passed and they came up to some ruins. Fenrir stopped right outside the ruins then jumped off of Fenrir's back. Sphinx grabbed an ice blue scroll and a writing brush and ink bottle.

Sphinx walked into the ruins, then took her scroll and wrote the kanji for "dream" on it. She then carefully searched the open ruins. Looking for any murals or writings of any sort. An entire day passed and Sphinx found nothing.

Sphinx stayed up through the night writing notes in her scroll... that is when her mind wasn't thinking about Gaara. Sphinx was constantly shaking away her thoughts about Gaara, but they jut kept coming back.

Angrily Sphinx closed the scroll and threw it at a tree.

"Damn it!" She yelled out, and then gripped her head with her hands.

_--Why?! Why…?! Do I think about him constantly? Why won't he just leave me?! I don't want to think about him anymore. It hurts too much... to know... that I... No! No! No! I'm not falling in love! I'm not!!--_ Sphinx bursted into silent tears. She pulled her knees towards her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Then buried her face in her knees and sobbed silently to her.

_--Why won't you just leave me alone?--_ Sphinx thought to herself referring to Gaara.

Over two months passed by. Sphinx, now in Kusa no Kuni was driven almost into insanity at this point, and was even growing sick. Her work became sloppy and she discontinued her search for ruins.

"Sphinx... Rise..." Fenrir, the wolf, said to her. Sphinx laid face flat in the dirt.

"Just leave me here to die." Sphinx said weakly. Fenrir sighed, then lifted Sphinx's up carefully to her feet in his large jaws.

"You have been like this since we left Sungakure."

"So?"

"Does it have something to do with them?"

"Of course not..."

"It feels good. To have a home, where people care about you doesn't it?"

"Shut up! Enough with your mind games! You know I can't have a home anywhere."

"Is that so?" Sphinx clenched her fist hard. Then suddenly turned to Fenrir and ordered.

"We are going back to the Sand. I command this of you to take me there NOW." Fenrir gave a fanged grin and a chuckle.

"As you wish Sphinx..." Sphinx then jumped onto Fenrir's back and they started off immediately.

It was raining for once in the Sand Village. Gaara was still locked in his room. Temari sat next to the window in Sphinx's old room. Temari sighed. It had been raining all day and dusk was coming. Another day.

Temari though was no longer worried about Gaara. She was now worried about Sphinx. What would happen if she returns to the Sand? How will she react, and more importantly... How will Gaara react?

Suddenly the doorbell interrupted Temari's thoughts. She heard someone emerge from a room, and assumed it was Kankurou. Temari shrugged and then went down the stairs.

She hit the doorbell once. Her arm then fell back to her side. Her vision was blurring but she held her ground. Slowly she heard the door open. She rubbed her eyes to try and focus her eyesight again.

Sphinx looked to see...

"Gaara…!" Sphinx yelled out happily. There was a long moment of silence and there was an awkward feeling in the air...

"Who… are you...?" Sphinx's eyes widened. She took a step back.

"Wh-what? Don't joke around like that Gaara. It's me Sphinx." Sphinx said nervously with a nervous smile. There was another awkward silence.

"Damn it Gaara! Stop messing with me!!

"I... don't know you..." Immediately Sphinx's yells ceased. From inside, behind Gaara, Sphinx heard Temari.

"Oh my..." Temari said, as tears streamed down Sphinx's face, but here tears were hidden by the rain. Sphinx started to laugh in disbelief, but then suddenly fell forward unconscious.

Gaara caught her, still confused as to who she was.

"Gaara... I'll take her."

"Who is she Temari?"


	11. Chapter 10: Memories

_**Chapter Ten: Memories**_

Sphinx awoke, to the sun shining in her face through her window. By what she thought it was about 4 pm. Sphinx sat up and looked around.

"Nani?" How'd I get here?" Sphinx asked herself as she scanned the room. Then suddenly it all came back to her. She slightly lowered her head and sighed out.

"Oh yeah." Sphinx turned her head as she heard the doorknob turn and the door open. She saw a cautious Temari pop her head into the room.

"Oh, so you're finally awake." Temari said with a smile as she walked in, closed the door, and grabbed a chair in the room, sitting next to Sphinx's bed.

"You had a high fever when you collapsed. But by the looks of it, it's finally gone down." Sphinx nodded.

"Arigatou Temari-chan."

"No need for thank your's." Sphinx nodded with a smile and thought back to that time before she collapsed. Then suddenly Sphinx remembered Gaara. She sighed heavily, her head lowered, and her bangs covering her face.

"Oh yeah..." Temari said. There was a small pause.

"I suppose you would like an explanation for Gaara's 'behavior' yesterday." Sphinx nodded.

"Please tell me."

"Very well. Hmm... Well obviously Gaara has no memory left of you." Sphinx flinched. Temari noticed and paused but Sphinx urged her on.

"To be truthful, we aren't for sure what happened to Gaara's memories. He just arrived home one day covered in blood, with a dazed look on his face. He hasn't been the same since."

"...I see..."

"...Don't lose hope Sphinx-san. After all he did remember Kankurou and myself. And still has memories of when he was a child. There might be a way to bring his memories back."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"Not us. You."

"Me?"

"Hai. I think that if he spends enough time around you, then maybe his memories will return."

"I...I guess..."

"It's worth a try Sphinx-san. Well, I'll leave you alone for a little while then." Temari said as she rose from the chair and left the room. Sphinx sighed again, then got up and opened the window next to her bed then sat back down onto the bed.

Sphinx stood up from the bed after a few moments of thinking, and walked to the middle of the room. She realized that she was now dressed in a night robe. She smiled lightly.

Sphinx walked into the bathroom and started running a bath for herself. She turned the water up to a pretty hot temperature and then walked out of the bathroom waiting for the bath tub to fill.

An old song she sang often during the previous time she lived in this house began playing in her head. She sat back down on the bed, for a few moments. Then began singing:

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand_

CHORUS:  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now

Chorus

Silence

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah

Fades out

Just as she finished the last line, she heard a sigh from behind her. Quickly Sphinx jerked her head around, to see... Gaara, crouching in her window sill. Sphinx looked at him with sorrowfully eyes then turned away.

"That song..." Gaara said.

"What about it?"

"It's calming somehow."

"It's calming just to sing it."

"Something is wrong?"

"Iiya. Of course not."

"I see. That song though. It's very familiar." Sphinx paused. All her movements ceased. She turned her head and looked at Gaara.

"I don't believe I know your name."

"Oh. Just call me... Sphinx."

"Ii... Sphinx..." Gaara said a bit slowly, then disappeared in a gust of sand. Suddenly Sphinx fought to hold her tears back. She jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Immediately stripping off her clothes and getting into the bathtub. She submerged her head into the water, to stop the tears that she could feel coming.

With a mental sigh Sphinx brought her head up above the water once more. She leaned her back against the wall, and watched the steam from the hot water rise and fog the mirror up.

At least two hours passed when Sphinx finally came out of the bath. She slipped on a simple black kimono with a red sash and her armor sleeve, and then finally emerged from her room. She looked around the hallways, her eyes landing on the door to Gaara's bedroom. She sighed once more then made her way for the stairs.

She walked down them slowly, once again feeling like a complete stranger in this house. Outside the sun was setting, and its light shined in through the window in an orange and gold glow. Sphinx walked to the front door and walked outside.

She was about to jump up to the top of the house, but then saw what she assumed was Gaara. So instead she walked over to the metal wall and leaned forward on it. Overlooking the village, like on the same day when Nariko showed up and Sphinx left this house.

She sighed again and moved her arm. The armor on it glinted in the setting sun. Sphinx looked down at the simple black kimono she was wearing, when suddenly something hit her in the head rather heard making her stumble backwards.

Sphinx shook her head, and then looked at a ball that rolled next to her feet. She picked it up and looked down at the children bow, looking up. Sphinx smiled gently, then jumped down from the ledge and landed softly using the chakra focused to her feet.

"Thanks lady for returning our ball." One boy called out happily. Sphinx opened her eyes and smiled again. Then when the kids laid their eyes on Sphinx's open eyes they all stiffened up. Sphinx tilted her head to the side.

"What?" She said to the children as she held the ball out to them, waiting for one child to come and grab it. There was an awkward silence. But quickly that silence was broken by one child yelling out.

"She lives with Sabaku no Gaara! Run!" Then immediately the children turned tail and ran as fast as they could. Sphinx, stood there a few moments...Shocked. Then just let the ball drop from her hands. She looked down at the ground, but then quickly shook it off.

Quickly Sphinx turned around and ran up the wall once again using more chakra in her feet to stick her to the wall. She jumped over the wall at the top and brushed her black kimono off. Truthfully her kimono looked ore like a man's. It had no decorations on it and was only the under layer and the top part, but Sphinx didn't care much.

The sky was now red and everything was getting dark. Sphinx then looked at the wall. She studied the width of the top, then smiled. She jumped onto the wall. She looked around carefully. She took a deep breath then took a stance on the wall. In her mind she imagined the tune of a simple guitar playing. Then she began singing again:

_I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again._

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry.

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again.

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love,  
My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

She danced carefuly and gracefully on the wall. Not once did her footing step beyond the wall. Not once did she even stumble. Though her eyes were closed for the most part, it was as if she was on normal ground, as she spun, stepped forward and back, and moved her hands around. The dance steps were similar to her fighting style especially.

Each move flowed into the next one gracefully and was very unpredictable, but seemed very well rehearsed. As she sang out the sad words, Gaara, who was still on the rrof silently jumped down landing nearby. He had been watching her and saw everything.

Sphinx soon ended the song. She took another deep breath and stepped off of the wall, only to see Gaara not a few feet away from her. She didn't know she was being watched. Especially Gaara of all people.

"Who do you sing that song for? What person deceased do you sing it for?" Gaara asked Sphinx after a short silence.

"You wouldn't know. Nor would you understand why." There was another silence and Sphinx passed Gaara and walked back into the house.


	12. Chapter 11: Taking Over Me

_**Chapter Eleven: Taking Over Me**_

Two, seemingly long and excruciating weeks passed by since Sphinx's return. Sadly, Gaara's condition hardly improved. Sphinx lay in her bed, early one morning. It was one o'clock in the morning and the sky was still pitch black. She hadn't been able to sleep well since her return, despite she was tired and hungry, and she just couldn't fall asleep. Her mind was fixed on Gaara, and his sudden memory loss.

The fact that Gaara had suddenly forgotten Sphinx had never even existed… that they had never met. It bothered her greatly, as she rolled over in bed in frustration, trying to rid her of all the thoughts. She regretted returning to this house. She couldn't take it. She still remembered everything vividly.

_You don't remember me but I remember you_

Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes, and she fought them back.

_--Crying is for the weak of heart.--_ She thought to herself in silence. For once, the CD player she usualy had playing, was off. She couldn't stand to listen to music either. She restlessly rolled around in bed again, hiding her head under her pillow. She growled slightly.

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

After a long while, Sphinx finally began to doze off. Falling into a light sleep, she began to dream. Of a time when Gaara still remembered it all. Of every detail that happened to them. From the day they met, all the way to the day she decided to leave. Despite, Sphinx's protests, she continued to sleep and dream of it all.

She grew to love the dream, taking it in as her own reality at the time. Her mind soon ended those dreams of events passed, then moved on to dreams and events her subconscious made up. All very realistic, which made Sphinx believe she was awake, and that everything concerning Gaara's memory loss had never happened.

_But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do_

After the night passed and the sun was up, Sphinx slowly awoke. The black curtains drawn away from the window for once. Tears stained her face, and welled in her eyes, as she sat up and wiped them away. She looked out the window for a moment, growling in anger she harshly grabbed the curtains and closed them, darkening the room.

_I believe in you_

She sighed heavily. Like every morning, if she had slept or not, she began thinking of ways to help Gaara. Have his memory return to him. She thought about everything, some things impossible. She shook the thoughts away.

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

Her mind just wandered back. She wondered and debated silently if Gaara's memory would ever really return. If it did, would all if it come back? The memories he had of her, she feared would never return.

She began to see Gaara's memory loss was her punishment. For something she had done. For what reason she wasn't sure, as she continued to sit in complete silence. She tried to coax herself into believe there was a way. Gaara's memory would return somehow. Even if by luck he'd wake up and remember everything. She wanted him…To remember it all... Desperately she wished for it.

_I have to be with you_

_--But… why? Why do I feel compelled to do this…?--_

_To live, to breath_

"Why does he fill my thoughts? No matter what I try, these thoughts persist." She muttered out loud to herself in the darkness.

_You're taking over me_

Sphinx sighed and stood up. She opened her door and made her way downstairs into the kitchen. She saw that Temari and Kankurou had already eaten and were no longer around. Sphinx thought again of Gaara.

Fighting, but failing, to hold back tears, she cried silently. Her tears falling onto the fine wood table surface. She faintly heard footsteps but it didn't register in her mind as sorrow took over. Sphinx suddenly pounded her hands onto the table.

_Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had_

It was Gaara, who just stood silently, and unoticed. He watched as he saw Sphinx suddenly reach with her arm and angrily push the dishes from the table. A loud shatter rang out at the plates hit the floor. Sphinx yelled out in sorrow, which sounded like agony, not noticing that Gaara had walked up behind her.

Her hands were pressed harshly against the table top, making her knuckles go white. Suddenly she felt a hand lightly touch hers. Her yellow, and teary eyes looked over to see Gaara's hand. It was gently placed on top of hers, making her hand relax.

Her eyes shifted to look at Gaara's face. She took a step back, taking her hand away. Her mouth agape.

_You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

Sphinx turned and ran, not sure why as her body seemed to act on its own now.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

She tore out a peice of paper and quickly wrote something in a sloppy handwriting. She shoved it into an envelope, wrote on it, and then it disapeared into a blue flame. Sphinx's legs grew weak as once again the tears appeared, when Gaara entered the room.

_I have to be with you_

She turned to him, and placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. She embraced him, while fighting the never ending tears.

_To live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Sphinx let, the slightly confused Gaara go, and then calmly walked passed him and out of the room. Passing by Temari on her way up the stairs.

"Sphinx-chan! Is something wrong?" Temari asked a little worried.

"No... I'm ok."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No... I don't want to eat right now."

"...ok..." With that Sphinx passed by the worried Temari.

_--She's been like this ever since she got back.--_ Temari thought to herself as she walked down the stairs. When she walked into the kitchen all she saw was glass all over the floor, and the table pushed across the room. Temari saw Sphinx's tears on the table, and let out a sigh.

She was even more worried now.

Sphinx was back in her room. Her movements were slow as she closed the door and locked it. Her head rested on the door for a few long moments. Then, just as slowly as before, she walked into her bathroom.

Her hand reached and she turned on the water, getting ready for a shower. She happened to look at the mirror then walked over, placing her hands on the sin as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Suddenly her eyes saw a flash of Gaara replacing her own reflection.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

Sphinx then suddenly raised her hand and punched the mirror, making the glass shaterm and shome of it fall to the ground.

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

Sphinx let out another yell of sorrow, ignoring the glass and deep cuts in her fist.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

She suddenly collapsed onto the floor, with the glass all around her. She cried loud and hard, ignoring Temari knocking and calling her name on the otherside of the first locked door.

...taking over me


	13. Chapter 12: Memories and a State of Mind

_**Chapter Twelve: Memories and a State of Mind**_

Sphinx awoke early one morning. She got up on all fours and yawned, stretching like a cat somewhat. She crawled from the bed letting the covers slide off of her. She stood on her feet and stretched once more.

At least a month passed since Sphinx returned to Sunagakure. And Gaara was showing no improvement with his memory problem.

She stood in place as she stared at the wall across the room. Her mind began to wander back to earlier that morning:

The doorbell rang continuously at a quick and annoying speed. Sphinx groggily shuffled out to the front door as she tightened her blood red sash. She opened the door to see Black Jade hitting the doorbell as fast as she could.

"What are you doing BJ-chan?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Nande? Why did you have to wake me up at one in the morning?"

"I have the answer to your problem."

"What problem."

"Gaara's memory problem, that's what."

"...N-...Nani?"

"Where is he?"

Sphinx shook her head back into reality, as she took her morning shower and dressed into her fur outfit. She wasn't for sure why but she had an urge to wear that red and black fur outfit.

Sphinx then made her way downstairs. She walked into the kitchen where Temari and Kankurou were already situated. Sphinx walked in and stole Kankurou's bacon like always, but this time didn't stick her tongue out when he protested.

"Anything wrong Sphinx-san?" Temari asked her looking up from the magazine she was reading. Sphinx shook her head.

"Iiya, Temari-chan. Has Gaara come down from his room yet?"

"I'm afraid not."

"...I see..." Sphinx's mind began to wander once more. Back to that morning:

"Here. He's in his room." Sphinx said as she stopped in front of Gaara's door. Sphinx knocked on the door.

"Gaara. It's Sphinx, open up." She said almost demandingly.

"Just come in." He answered back almost immediately. Black Jade entered the room almost immediately after Sphinx.

"Ok. I have a way to solve your memory problem Gaara-san." Gaara gaze Black Jade a somewhat confused look, as Sphinx just urged Black Jade to cut to the chase. Black Jade then pulled a strange looking flower from her bag.

It looked like a strange hybrid of a lily and a sakura blossom, since there were several flowers on one stem, but they somewhat resembled a lily.

"This flower is a new one I made. The pollen is able to cure amnesia and return anyone's memories within a few short minutes. Now let's see. Gaara come over here... the pollen is- oops!" Black Jade's flower then sent a puff of sparkly smoke cover Gaara's face.

Suddenly Gaara fell to the ground seemingly comatose. Immediately Sphinx yelled and grabbed Black Jade angrily.

"What did you do?!!" She yelled out as she shook Black Jade.

"I don't know. I didn't know that was going to happen." Black Jade called out like it was no big deal. Sphinx angrily then picked Black Jade up, opened the window and threw her out.

"Sphinx. Helloooo... Sphinx!" Kankurou called out to Sphinx as he waved his hand in her face. Sphinx snapped back to reality, then suddenly a strange look in her eyes appeared. Sphinx immediately started for the front door.

Both Temari and Kankurou tried to speak to Sphinx but she seemed to completely ignore both of them as she slammed the door as she left the house.

Just then Gaara walked down the stairs, his hand on his head as he seemed to be recovering from a headache.

"There you are Gaara." Temari greeted him with a nod. Gaara just growled.

"Where is Sphinx?" He said as he looked at Temari.

"Uh... She just left..."

"Nani? Where to?"

"We don't know. She just suddenly stormed out, and I saw her mount that wolf and ride off from the window."

"Nani?!" Gaara yelled out angrily.

"She's leaving me again." Gaara said to no one in particular. Temari shook her head.

"Wait a minute Gaara. What do you mean again?"

"You don't remember the first time she left us?"

"Hai. Of course... But you do?"

"...So? I guess my memory returned." Just then the doorbell rang. Gaara opened the door, to see Black Jade.

She was juggling several Wonder Balls while singing

"OOh I wonder wonder wonder. What's in the wonder ball... Oh... Where's Sphinx?"

"Gone!"

"Gone! Where did she go?"

"I don't know. But I intend to hunt her down this time."

"Wait a minute Gaara. I think I know where Sphinx is."

"Hmph. How would you know?"

"Trust me!" Black Jade yelled back at Gaara as she pushed him onto a large sakura petal, then jumped on herself. The petal floated into the air and took off at an amazing speed.

"What are you doing!?" Gaara yelled to Black Jade.

"This is the fastest way to Amegakure!"

"Why are we going there?"

"Have you noticed anything strange with Sphinx lately? Any sudden outbursts of anger, and even talking to herself about murder?"

"...I... I think so. But I haven't paid any attention to that."

"Shit! We'd better hurry up!" Just the petal's speed heightened greatly, almost making Gaara fall off.

A few hours passed by and Finally Black Jade and Gaara landed in Amegakure.

"Come on!" Black Jade ordered Gaara as she grabbed his arm and pulled him forward as she ran through the streets.

"What is going on!" Gaara demanded, but Black Jade answered like she kept on answering.

"Just wait and you'll see! We can't waist anytime!" And then sped up some. Soon coming to a building that appeared to need some fixing up. Black Jade let go of Gaara and ran into the house.

After a few moments Gaara followed. They entered through the front door. The room they entered into was trashed.

A large table was flipped over, and some chairs had been thrown into a corner. A picture that sat on the wall had fallen and the glass covering had broken. The window was also broken and glass shards lay everywhere.

Suddenly both Black Jade and Gaara noticed a familiar raw smell in the air. Black Jade looked around, but Gaara was the first one to notice it.

On the floor in front of them were two large pools of blood. Gaara flinched slightly at the sight and smell.

"Oh... no..." Black Jade said then ran out of the house. Gaara still confused chased after her.

"What's going on! Tell me!"

"I... I'm not for sure. But we have to go see Hikage immediately."

"Who's Hikage?"

"This village's head ninja."

"Why do we need to see her?"

"Because she'll know where Sphinx is. Now we mustn't waist time." And with that Black Jade jumped onto a roof and began to make her way through the village that way.

Once again Gaara followed. It wasn't long before they come to a large building. Black Jade entered, and was greeted by three maids all saying in unison while bowing.

"Konnichiha Black Jade-sama." Black Jade ignored them and ran up a flight of stairs. She quickly turned a corner and crashed into a room.

"Where is Sphinx!?" She yelled out to a woman who was wearing expensive and a nice kimono similar to that worn by the feudal lords. Her hair was tied in a style that resembled bird wings. Her hair was midnight black as were her eyes, but her skin was pale.

"Sphinx? Oh hello Black Jade-chan. Ahh, I see you brought Sabaku no Gaara-sama with you. A pleasure."

"Hikage. Where's Sphinx?"

"Oh... She's... Come with me, both of you." Hikage stood from her chair and walked out of the room. She lead Black Jade and Gaara down a hallway and into one of the smaller rooms at the end of the hallway. Hikage passed over to a metal door on the other side of the room.

She motioned Gaara and Black Jade over. Black Jade nodded knowing what that was, but then pushed Gaara, who growled but then passed over to Hikage. Hikage motioned again for Gaara to look through the thick glass window on the door.

Gaara has to stand on his toes to do so but he did. As he peered into the room he saw nothing but a dark room with cold metal walls. But something in the corner caught his eye. Sphinx was sitting with her knees pulled close to her body in a corner, and her face and front facing the corner.

Gaara noticed blood on her arms and legs and some of her clothes and immediately became angered.

"Why is she in that room and covered in blood? What happened."

"Oh that's right you do not know... Well, come and sit. I will explain." Hikage said with a nod as she lead Black Jade and Gaara to a large couch. She let them sit and then sat down herself.

"Well, where to start. I'll just cut to the chase... Sphinx is somewhat insane. Not totally though."

"Insane? I've never noticed anything like that." Gaara said as he urged Hikage to continue.

"Well, she may seem normal, but every once in a while her insanity will emerge. During this streak of insanity the she will hunt down the person who has caused her the most pain in their life and torture them brutally, then kill them. That person is Nariko. I'm sure you are familiar with her." Gaara nodded, and Hikage nodded back.

"I... see... But why is she in that room?"

"To tell you the truth, I have to keep Sphinx under lock and key in that special room. For over a month probably, she's not safe around people at this moment." Gaara glared at Hikage. Oh if only looks could kill, then Gaara's glare would be able to kill one hundred skilled ninja.

"I want to see her."

"I'm afraid I cannot. That is not a safe choice."

"What did you not understand? I want to see Sphinx! Let me see her."

"Fine. It's your funeral."

"Hmph. Just hurry up and open the door." Hikage nodded then after unlocking several locks she opened the heavy metal door.

As soon as the door was open Gaara stepped in. Sphinx heard his footstep echo in the metal room, and she immediately shot up to her feet. She turned around and dashed at Gaara, a kunai in her hand.

Gaara's sand shot up to protect him but that wasn't necessary. Sphinx stopped inches before Gaara. Growling like a wild animal.

Gaara looked at sphinx's eyes. Hikage was right. Sphinx was insane. She had the eyes of a mad man. Also of anger and pain in them.

Suddenly Hikage from behind Gaara kicked Sphinx in the stomach, sending her flying into the metal wall. Sphinx coughed up some blood as Hikage grabbed Gaara and immediately closed the door and locked it.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"I'm sorry Gaara-sama. But though it didn't seem that way Sphinx was going to try and kill you. Or at least hurt you." From inside the room screaming was heard, and the sound of metal scraping on metal.

It was Sphinx from inside the room. Gaara realized, the extent of Sphinx's insanity. It was like his own but in a different form. Did Sphinx really suffer from such a horrible past to make her like this?

Or was she born with this insanity? It didn't seem right, it seemed like this insanity was forced onto her by something.

"Tell me when you release her. I will be in Sunagakure." Gaara commanded Hikage.

"As you wish Gaara-sama" And with that Gaara disappeared in a gust of sand and wind.


	14. Chapter 13: A Child

_**Chapter Thirteen: A Child**_

Only two days had passed by and Gaara had shown up at Hikage's place again.

"How is she?"

"Compared to two days ago she has improved greatly. At this rate she should be ready to return to you within a month's time." Hikage nodded at Gaara. Hikage could tell Gaara was happy to hear that news tough his face remained as emotionless as it normally was.

"I want to see her."

"Yes, Gaara-san." Hikage nodded then opened the door, allowing Gaara to enter. Hikage then closed the door, actually leaving it slightly ajar.

Gaara looked at Sphinx from across the room. She was standing facing the metal wall. She lifted up a hand and ran her fingers across the rather deep scratch marks made by her.

Gaara took a step forward, which made Sphinx quickly turned her head while throwing a shuriken.

Gaara's sand shot up and caught the shuriken, making it fall to the metal floor. The cold clang rang out through the room for a few seconds.

The two ninja's stared at each other for a while. Each giving the other a glare of daggers. Or at least that's what Sphinx was doing. It was almost like she didn't even remember who Gaara was at that moment.

The two probably stood in place for 30 minutes, before Gaara finally turned and left. Immediately walking up to Hikage who was now talking to Black Jade who had just arrived.

"Why is she acting that way towards me?" Gaara asked Hikage. Who answered.

"She acts that way towards everyone when she's in that metal state."

"But why? She acts like she doesn't even know who I am."

"Well-"

"Has her memory been altered or something?!"

"No, no, Gaara-san. She still has every last memory she can tap into. But because of her mental state she has trouble recognizing a person from an enemy or a friend. Despite her memories on that person... Let me rephrase that. It's more like she can't recognize a person as a friend or foe because she sees her memories as a garbled mess. They're still there in one piece but her state of mind can't probably comprehend those memories. Get what I'm saying?"

"Hai... I'll be back later this week." And with that began Gaara's visits. He visited twice, sometimes three times a week. Slowly watching Sphinx recover. But during his second visit of the third week Gaara actually saw another side of Sphinx he had never seen before.

"Hikage. Why is Sphinx acting like that?"

"It's just part of her recovery stage. For some reason while her mind recovers and becomes normal once more her mental state starts becoming what it was during her childhood."

"She told me a little bit about her past. But was it really that bad? You saw how she reacted when I walked in there."

"I know Gaara-san. It's somewhat sad. But it means she's making a healthy recovery."

"I don't see how you can call that a healthy recovery."

"It may seem strange Gaara-san, but that's just how she works." Gaara turned then opened the door, re-entering the metal room.

Immediately Sphinx recoiled into a feetal position and whined like a scared little girl. Gaara walked toward her, and Sphinx scooted as far as she could into the corner. Gaara stopped and bent down next to her.

Sphinx's body flinched as if waiting for some heavy blow.

"Please don't hit me!" She cried out.

"Nani? Why would I do the-"

"I didn't mean to do it! I promise. Please don't make it hurt."

"N-nani? What did you do?"

"I always do something wrong. Ka-san says I am a bad girl who can not do anything right."

"And you believe her?"

"Why else would she punish me so? She says I am bad, and she is right." Gaara was a bit confused and didn't know how to react. He wasn't for sure if or how to comfort Sphinx.

Gaara sighed very slightly and quietly then lightly put his hands on Sphinx's shoulders, and made her look at him.

"You aren't a bad child. Don't listen to your ka-san. Just trust me on this. You aren't in trouble and you haven't done anything wrong." There was a moment of silence. Suddenly Gaara felt a tug on his sash.

His eyes looked down and he saw Sphinx was playing with the sash. Gaara actually blushed very slightly, despite he knew that Sphinx was only acting like a little child.

"You know who I am Sphinx?"

"Of course I do. You're Sabaku no Gaara-sama. I hear ka-san and the other adults speak ill of you often. But with my experiences you aren't as bad as they all said."

"You still remember everything we've done?"

"Of course I do. Un un. Where do you think they'd go?" Sphinx said with her child like smile. Gaara seemed to be softened by that smile and couldn't help but smile very slightly as well.

At least one month and two weeks of this passed by since Sphinx was first placed in solitary confinement. And Gaara was visiting once again.

"What do you mean she's not ready to be taken back?" Gaara almost yelled furiously as Hikage.

"Now, now Gaara-san. I know it's been far over a month. But I can't let Sphinx go just yet."

"Why not?"

At this moment she isn't totally dangerous, but would need a lot of close watch and lots of care. And also I can't risk anyone sneaking up on her at all. That may trigger her unstable state of mind once more."

"Na-" Gaara words were cut off by a slam. Nariko had stormed into the room. Hikage's gaze shifted as she watches Nariko limp across the room.

She opened the metal door and walked into the metal room. She slowly limped over to Sphinx.

"I am falling, I am fading, I have lost it all, help me to-" Sphinx immediately ended her song and looked at Nariko. Fear appeared in her eyes.

Gaara's sand emerged from his gourd but Hikage moved her arm in front of him. A signal to remain still. Gaara hesitated but the sand retreated.

Suddenly the moment of silence between mother and unloved daughter was over. Nariko lifted her good arm and punched Sphinx in the cheek. Sending her back into the wall and down onto the ground. Immediately Nariko picked Sphinx up by her hair and slammed her into the wall. All of which she did within two seconds.

A sickly thud was heard that also filled the room. Nariko was about to continue, when Hikage grabbed Nariko.

"Get out of here! You know slaughter like that is not allowed!!" Hikage yelled while she threw Nariko out of the room and into the other, next to Gaara.

Nariko looked up to meet the face of a really pissed Gaara. Immediately Nariko teleported out of the room. Gaara growled angrily then turned and started for the other room.

But as he neared it he smelled a very familiar raw smell in the air. Gaara then quickened his pace and tore into the metal room.

A pool of crimson blood poured out onto the floor. Some blood was splattered on the wall where Sphinx was slammed into. It slid down and onto the floor, leaving a red trail.

Hikage was standing in the pool of the blood. Peering down at Sphinx, who was face flat on the ground. This… was her blood...

And Hikage was as calm as could be!


	15. Chapter 14: Recovery

_**Chapter Fourteen: Recovery**_

Hikage stood in the pool of Sphinx's blood. But how could she be so calm!? Immediately Gaara snarled out to Hikage.

"Don't just stand there!! Heal her!! Do something!!!"

"Stifle your yells Gaara-san. Just keep your eyes on Sphinx." Hikage practically snapped back to Gaara. Gaara's sea foam-green eyes shifted back to Sphinx. But what he saw was rather strange.

On Sphinx's back, where her skin has broken open and the blood was pouring out, a warm green light appeared. It was dome shaped but then shaped into a string like shape. A few more appeared and then the lights began weaving together over the area of the injury. Before the lights finished weaving themselves together a red orb of light lowered into the wound, then the lights weaved together as if creating a brand new layer of skin over the wound.

It was baffling. Gaara had never seen anything like it. He knew about healing but this was induced by itself and looked a lot different than normal healing.

Sphinx's finger twitched. Slowly her arms moved across the blood puddle and she pushed herself up. Her hair had kept the blood from her face but her clothes weren't so fortunate. Sphinx panted a few times then forced herself to her feet. She staggered then fell over, but accidentally landed against Gaara, who was able to keep both of them standing.

It was even surprising that Sphinx could even be alive. All the blood she lost. But because of the severe blood loss Sphinx could hardly see anything clearly, let alone stand up by herself.

Some of the blood from Sphinx's clothes had smeared onto Gaara's shirt. He didn't really seem to notice as he grabbed Sphinx's shoulders and pulled her up a bit more. It was then he realized that Sphinx was actually taller than himself.

But it did make sense. Since Gaara was 13 while as Sphinx was 16, it was natural that she would be taller than him. Gaara just ignored that little fact and put him arms around Sphinx.

Normally Sphinx would yell and jerk away but it was really hard to tell if she was even awake at this point. Sphinx's chin was resting on Gaara's shoulder as she kind of sat there motionless. The only thing that kept Gaara sure that Sphinx was alive was her steady breathing and the heartbeat he could feel against him.

Hikage smiled warmly at Gaara who turned to her and asked.

"Does this happen often?"

"Iiya. This is actually one of the first times Nariko went this far. Well, not including while Sphinx was growing up."

"I see. But tell me. What is it that can heal even a fatal wound like that?"

"I can't say. But I will tell you this much. Sphinx is something call a lesser immortal. It is harder to kill her with material items. It is also harder to kill her just by inflicting a fatal wound onto her body."

"Nande?"

"I am not permitted to say more than that."

"I see."

"Come. Let us put her down. Do not worry Gaara-san. Sphinx will be just fine. Now bring her this way." Hikage slowly led Gaara into the other room. Then motioned for Gaara the carefully place Sphinx down on the couch. Gaara did so.

Sphinx groaned a little bit as Gaara set her down. Sphinx's breathing steadied itself once more, and Sphinx opened one eye. Immediately Hikage popped her head out the door and into the hallway.

"Koto-chan, Nyoko-chan, Ran-chan!" Hikage called out. Quickly three maids appeared and stepped into the room after Hikage.

"Gaara-san. These are three of my maids. Koto-chan, Ran-chan, and Nyoko-chan. These three are best acquainted with Sphinx-chan." Hikage said pointing to each one as they bowed.

On the left was Koto. She wore a jet black kimono with a silver sash around her waist. Up the left side from the bottom of the kimono silver vines with thorns and leaves traveled up and seemed to disappear into the sash. Her hair was was steely grey that reached down to her waist and her eyes also the same shade of grey.

In the middle was Ran. She wore a lavender colored kimono and matching sash, with dark, dark (practically black) lilies decorating the entire thing. Her hair was even longer than Koto's and was a pitched black color. But it was hard to tell since her hair was tied up into a high ponytail. Her eyes were also an ice blue color.

And the very last in line on the right was Nyoko. Her kimono was the most complicated. It was a grey but almost totally covered with large green leaves, with golden outlines and golden tips. Obviously her sash matched perfectly as well. Her hair was short but nicely brushed down, and a clump of her hair went over her right eye. Her hair was an emerald green and her eyes golden, which matched her kimono perfectly.

Gaara looked over each maid. Koto seemed to be the youngest and the most timid as well.

"I want you three to take Sphinx to her room. And was her hair carefully you know how delicate it is, then put her in the hot spring. Also dress Sphinx into her outfit." Hikage said with emphasis on that word. Gaara gave a confused look after Hikage said that but just shrugged it off.

He watched closely as the three maids carefuly picked up Sphinx wand walked out of the room with her. Gaara stuck his head out into the hallway and watched them as long as he could. It seemed odd that those three carried Sphinx around so well. Like this wasn't the first time they had done something like that.

"Hikage. Why exactly does Nariko hate Sphinx so much?"

"I am not entirely sure. There is a reason I'm sure is the cause of it, but I am not allowed to say that. Nariko has always hated Sphinx. Even when she was pregnant with her, Nariko tried to kill Sphinx a few times. One by taking some type of poison, and another time by trying to cut into herself with a kunai. Obviously all her tries failed."

"I...see..."

"I know it's sad Gaara-san. But I can't help what Nariko does. But I also can't allow Sphinx to kill her. If I did that that would give the elder villagers all the more reason to kill Sphinx."

"I see. Interesting. What is it that makes everyone hate Sphinx so?"

"I am not allowed to say. Maybe you should ask Sphinx yourself sometime."

"Hmmm..." And with that Gaara walked out of the room.

Back with Sphinx and the maids... Carefully Koto washed all the blood from Sphinx's hair as Nyoko held Sphinx upward.

"R-ran-chan... c-could you play the song Grandpa's Violin for me please?" Sphinx said weakly, as Koto continued cleaning her hair.

"Yes Sphinx-san." Ran answered, pulling out a violin case from into a drawer. The violin was specially crafted a blood red with black markings on it. Ran then carefully and wonderfully began playing a sweet, almost sad, tune on the violin.

Nyoko could feel Sphinx's body relax a bit more as she listened to the song. Koto worked hard on Sphinx's hair but was careful. She made sure that every bit of blood was gone and into the tub of water. About two minutes passed and Koto finally was finished with Sphinx's hair.

Koto carefully tied Sphinx's hair up into two fancy hair sticks. Then Ran and Nyoko put Sphinx's arms around their shoulders, as slowly helped her to the door that led outside. Sphinx's room was stationed right next to the hot spring for a reason really.

Sphinx slowly limped then waved the two maids away from her when they were at the edge of the hotspring. Koto then walked up behind Sphinx and took her clothes off for her carefully, as if she had been perfectly practiced at this.

Sphinx smiled warmly as Koto, then slowly stepped into the hotspring. The heat felt wonderful on her weakened body as she sat down and submerged herself up to her shoulders in the steaming hot water.

"You three may leave if you wish now. I'll call you back when I need you again." Nyoko and Ran bowed and immediately left to take care of other business in the home. But the young and timid Koto remained. She slowly walked up next to the hotspring.

"Hai, Koto-chan? Do you need something?" Sphinx asked Koto warmly, almost mother-like.

"Eetoooo... Sphinx-san. May I stay and soak in the hotspring with you?" Sphinx smiled with a very slight chuckle.

"Be my guest Koto-chan."

"Arigatou Sphinx-san." Sphinx nodded slightly as Koto took her kimono off and stepped into the steaming pool. But not before tying her hair up in her hair sticks.

The two spoke with each other casually. Relaying any important information to each other that they both had missed in the other's life.

The two conversed for over an hour. When Sphinx heard the door to her room open and close. She ignored it and continued speaking with Koto. Just then Koto screamed, and the slide door practically flew open.

Sphinx's head whipped around to see... GAARA!!! Sphinx quickly shot up and jumped over to the poor young Koto and shielded her with her own body. Sphinx's hugged Koto's shoulders, only revealing her back to Gaara, then quickly pulled Koto and herself down into the water up to their necks.

Gaara was able to see something he didn't noticed the last time he saw Sphinx in a bath. She had many scars on her back, and by the looks of it, a large one from her fatal collision with the metal wall from before.

"Gaara get out now!!" Sphinx screamed menacingly. Gaara knew if he stayed any longer that his life may be on the line. So immediately he turned and left, seeming actually a bit shook up from seeing the girls in the hotspring.

Sphinx waited a few long minutes then finally let Koto go. Both of them let out sighs of relief and Sphinx went back to the spot she was sitting in earlier.

"Ehhh... Gomen nasai Koto-chan."

"I-it's ok Sphinx-onii-san."

"I hope so. But don't worry, he couldn't see you because of me."

"H-Hai... But why didn't you worry about yourself?"

"This isn't the first time. There was one other time months ago when he deliberately watched me as I washed myself. I don't have much he hasn't already seen. And not just that, I mean look at this body. Scarred and battered from the years of battles, and a lot more from the years of my ka-san's abuse. This body is a grotesque mass of scars of many sorts. I have been lucky to have a pure face and my right arm is practically unskeithed, minutes a few cut scars from ka-san that aren't that noticable. But this left arm of mine. Is the worst part of this body. A huge disgusting scar so bad that the skin never healed back correctly. Some of my veins are on the outside of my left arm, no major ones, and the skin grew back so thin that you can see my muscle move underneath as if through a clear glass window. It has been deformed into a huge ugly mass, that only serves me in the art of hand seals. That is why I wear this special armor. To protect and hide it. To make it less noticable I constantly have a high level genjutsu around it that only Fenrir can see through."

"Onii-san. Don't say that. Just because scars lay across your body does not mean you aren't beautiful. You aren't a deformed mass as you may believe. I have seen people much worse off. Be glad that many of the scars you have gained were from fatal wounds that you have survived. Your body still has shape and form equal to that of the beautiful Fifth Hokage, Tsunade-sama. If a man can not take your scars, then he is no man suited for you."

"I guess you are correct Koto-chan. Arigatou for your support. But still...-" There was a real brief silence, that was quickly broken by a familiar voice.

"Those aren't the only reasons why Sphinx-chan worried more about your body being exposed to Gaara-kun, Koto-chan." Sphinx's gaze quickly shot up to the wooden wall surrounding the hotsprings. On top of the wall Black Jade was sitting in only a towel, her hair tied up into a bun as usual.

"BJ-chan, no one asked for your input."

"Oh but my input is very important Sphinx-chan. Listen to these words Koto-chan. Sphinx worried more about you for two other reasons unmentioned. For the fact you are a young and timid woman that didn't need to be violated in anyway. And alsoooo..."

"BJ-chan! Say anything more and you will regret it."

"...Also. Though Sphinx will deny it... She has come to love Gaara. Doesn't surprise me really. The two have spent almost an entire year together, maybe even more than that. But I can't be for sure anymore. It was so long ago the first time the two ninjas met each other."

"BJ!! Shut up NOW!!"

"Nande? I'm only telling the truth."

"I DO NOT love Gaara! You know what the elders said about my dream. The only reason why Gaara should appear into my life is to kill me."

"But last time I checked Gaara was sent to protect you for whatever reason."

"That doesn't mean anything. He could still do it! That is why I left this village and I traveled. To keep myself hidden from Gaara. For whatever reason he should have to kill so be it. If my end is to come by the hands of a heartless demon container, like myself, then Fenrir has chosen that death for me."

"Now now Sphinx-chan. There is no need to get so upset over such a small issue. Sit back down into the hotspring with us. It'll calm you down."

"This is more than a small issue! My life is in the hands of a demon! I have been living with the ninja who is destined to kill me!"

"You can't be for sure on that issue Sphinx-chan!"

"ARRRRGG!!! You just don't get it HYAKKA HIDOHANA!!"

"I told you to never call me that!" But before Black Jade even got halfway through her sentence, Sphinx had run back into her room. Quickly she ran into the large closet, and slammed it shut. Quickly she grabbed a peace of clothing and pulled it in front of her body. She leaned her back against the door and slid down to the floor, where she began sobbing. For what reason she hardly even knew why.

With Gaara now... Gaara stood motionless. He had been standing on the other side of the wall to the hotsprings, listening to every word Sphinx spoke. His eyes were wide with confusion, surprise, and disapointment. Anyone could see how his eyes held those emotions. But Gaara wasn't for sure why he was reacting that way. He also wasn't for sure what he was more confused about. What did Sphinx mean when she called herself a heartless demon container? Or that her life was in the hands of a demon? And she never told him about any dream, or how Gaara was supposedly supposed to kill Sphinx. Was this her reasoning for hating him so?

But what really seemed to get to Gaara's head was how Sphinx acted as if she despised him. He had almost believed that she was finally warming up to him. But why did this feel like such a big deal to him? Why did his chest hurt, like it used to so many years back? Only questions filled Gaara's head at this moment, as he silently walked away from the hotspring walls.

In Sphinx's room she finally had calmed herself and was dressed now in new clothes. She sat on the floor in her room alone, and sang out to herself.

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I am nothing more than to see you there  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

If only night can hold you where i can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn 

Chorus  
somehow i know that we cant wake again from this dream  
it's not real, but it's ours

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn 

Though Sphinx thought that no one was listening, Gaara stood outside the door and listened very closely. He listened to every word from the song. This was a new one he had never heard her sing before, and he was curious about it, like he was with all her other songs.

Suddenly Sphinx opened the door, Gaara stepped back a bit a little surprised. She gave him this almost sad look, but the Gaara pushed Sphinx back into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Why did you get upset when Black Jade began talking about me?" He practically demanded. Sphinx growled slightly.

"I'm not going to answer you. One reason being on how you are demanding I tell you." Sphinx attempted to walk passed Gaara, but he grabbed her and pushed her close to the empty wall.

"Something's telling me that it's very important. And I want to know! You will tell me!"

"You make it sound as if you can force it from me!"

"That can easily be arranged."

"Ha! Do your worst. There's nothing you can do to me that I haven't felt a hundred times withing these past few years!"

"Just answer me! Why do you get touchy around the subject of me all the time? And why does Black Jade claim that you..." Immediately Sphinx turned her face away.

"Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"You love me don't you! Don't you!"

"..."

"Chikushou! Say something to me!!" Gaara demanded in a low growl. But Sphinx only turned her head back to look at him. Her back was now pressed against the wall, as she was practically pinned there by Gaara. She felt his hands land on her shoulders. Gaara at this moment was taller than Sphinx, but only because she wasn't standing with her legs straight, and was leaning against the wall.

Suddenly she saw Gaara's face get close and felt his lips on hers. Sphinx for some reason panicked, but couldn't get Gaara to release her. She lifted a leg and harshly kicked Gaara away from her. As he landed on the ground, Sphinx ran out of the room. Gaara was unable to catch her face at all. But wondered why he did and said all that to her... And above all else... why Sphinx acted so coldly towards him suddenly.

Later on that day Sphinx, Gaara, and Koto had been called into Hikage's study. Hikage was sitting in on of her fine chairs with a book in her hands. Gaara was standing with his arms crossed while as Sphinx sat on the couch that was in the room. Sitting in between Koto and Black Jade, who had followed them out of curiosity.

Hikage placed the book on the small stool next to her then shifted her gaze towards the group.

"Ok. There really isn't anything that important to say. And I'm not going to beat around the bush. So, because of the events that have happened, especially including Nariko earlier, I am allowing Sphinx-chan to return back to Sungakure with you Gaara-san. And Koto-chan. I have called you here, for you will be accompanying them back." Almost immediately Koto protested.

"But Hikage-sama. I've worked here for you since the slave traders brought me here."

"I know Koto-chan. But you don't need to serve under me any longer. You are free from my orders, and now you must serve Sphinx-chan. Do whatever she asks of you."

"B-but...-"

"Now, now Koto-chan. I've seen how you react with Sphinx-chan and Black Jade-chan. You act a lot more calm than you do around anyone else. You seem to work well with them. So take this as a parting gift." Hikage pulled something from the table then tossed it to Koto, who caught it easily. She looked at the metal plate, and saw the Tsuchi no Kuni, Iwagakure no Sato, carving in it. It was her ninja forehead protector.

"From now on, you are a representative of Tsuchi no Kuni. And you may resume work as a ninja." Koto smiled and hugged the forehead protector.

"Ok, I am done with you. But Black Jade-chan, I have some information for you." Just then Sphinx stood up and motioned Koto from the room. She looked at Gaara who then followed Koto out of the door. Sphinx looked at Black Jade, who actually had a serious look on her face for once.

Sphinx turned and left the room behind Gaara. But right before they closed the door, both Gaara and Sphinx heard from Hikage.

"We have some more information on Itachi's whereabouts..." Gaara gave Sphinx a questioning look, while as Sphinx didn't even look at Gaara, acting as if she hadn't heard Hikage say that phrase. Sphinx turned to look at Koto.

"Koto-chan. Don't worry about bringing anything. Just go to your room and grab any personal items you cherish. We can take care of clothing and things like that when we get to Sunagakure."

"H-Hai, Sphinx-onii-san. I'll go get some of my things right now." Sphinx nodded to Koto as she jogged off down the hallway.

When the hall became quiet once more, Sphinx looked down at the ground while she waited for Koto to return. But Sphinx's thought was interrupted by the footsteps of someone else. Sphinx's sharp ears could easily catch the pattern of the steps and figure out who it was. She obviously knew it wasn't any of the maids, Black Jade or Hikage. Sphinx growled and looked up.

"What are you doing here again?" Sphinx barked at the person standing a few feet away.

"Come to attempt and finish the job? Ha! Don't make me laugh." Sphinx continued in a mocking voice.


	16. Chapter 15: Sphinx's Words

_**Chapter Fifteen: Sphinx's Words**_

Sphinx crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed into a glare. The person only a few feet away, she no longer saw as a threat. In fact after everything that had happened, Sphinx was finally beginning to hate her.

"Chikushou! That's how you're going to treat your own mother?" Nariko said rather pissed off now. Sphinx laughed.

"Oh now you care! Now that I'm well once more. I'm surprised you'd even show your face to me again. After all this time I came very very close to killing you. You're just lucky Hikage showed up when she did."

"Shut your mouth! How dare you speak to me that way!"

"Ha ha! Not used to this are you?"

"I told you to shut it!"

"Well that will no longer be easy for me Nariko. Unlike you, I have changed. My perception of you has finally changed. For the better."

"You... change?! Ha ha ha!"

"Why are you laughing?"

"You may act like you've changed but look at you. You haven't changed one little bit. Still the same weak child that is easily thrown about."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Maybe Hikage should lock you up instead of me for a change."

"We both know that isn't possible. You honestly believe you have changed finally? You just give yourself too much credit. You want to change so badly that you put on a little paper mask. But quickly you discard it. You still hold the same look since when you were young. You still have those hideous, demon eyes. Those fangs and your long delicate hair. The only thing on you that has changed is the amount of scars on your body. Which I think is a good look for you. Fits your grotesque personality." The slits in Sphinx's eyes grew smaller, and the yellow began to glow slightly. In a matter of a split second Sphinx was behind Nariko, the ribbon from her hair sticks around her neck.

"If you value your life I suggest you shut your mouth this time." Sphinx said in a spine chilling voice, which made even Gaara slightly shudder. Sphinx tightened the ribbon, making Nariko unable to breathe.

"Personally, strangling you here with my own hands seems divine." Sphinx continued as she discarded the ribbon, but then grabbed Nariko's neck with her hands from behind.

"Maybe I should continue until you beg for mercy!" Sphinx almost laughed out as she lifted Nariko from the ground by her neck.

"I would love to here your cries for help! It would be a nice change, you being the one tortured. By the same daughter you tried killing many times! I'll show you what I can become! Unlike you Nariko I can change myself!!" Gaara at this point was stunned to see Sphinx like this. A menacing smile on her face and the look of blood lust in her eyes, as she chuckled maniacally at Nariko, who desperately tried getting free. Gaara had never seen Sphinx torture someone and enjoy it so much. In fact something ran through his head.

The night was starless but the sky was clear, and pitch black. Gaara finally had returned from the Chuunin Exams in Konohagakure no Sato. He motioned for Kankurou and Temari to go inside. The two did, who were tired out from the long journey. Gaara looked up to the top of the roof, and saw the silhouette of someone sitting up and staring into the sky. Gaara growled a little angrily then got up onto the roof. He quietly walked behind the person, realizing it was Sphinx. Gaara relaxed.

Sphinx turned her head and saw Gaara. For a moment Gaara could see nothing in her eyes. It almost seemed like severe depression, but at the same time it seemed like nothingness. But quickly Sphinx perked up and almost seemed happy to see Gaara, though she tried to hide it.

"Finally you're back Gaara." Sphinx said to him as he sat down next to her.

"How did the Chuunin Exams go?" Sphinx asked knowing nothing about the plan against Konoha. Gaara caught his breath. Then explained to her everything that happened, even the plan and his fight with Naruto.

"Wow! You got to fight with the Uzumaki Naruto kid?!" Sphinx said now very intrigued.

"How do you know about him?"

"Are you kidding? Who doesn't. My clan looks up to him. And I look up to him, even if he is younger than myself. Perhaps I look up to him even more than the rest of my clan does."

"Why is that?"

"Because... He's a lot like you Gaara. Uzumaki Naruto grew up alone. And also... he lives with a demon sealed inside of him. Truthfully all three of us are very much alike."

"What do you mean we are alike?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I truthfully don't see how we are alike in any way."

"It may be hard to see but we are the same in a few ways... but... Unlike you Gaara... When I fight or have to kill, I get the job done quickly. I know how it is to be physically tortured, and I believe no one deserves that. The most mercy I can grant them is by giving them a quick and almost painless death." And with those words Sphinx walked to the edge of the roof and swung herself into her room through the open window.

Gaara's memory of that night resurfaced. And he always noticed that Sphinx never tortured her victims. So why now was Sphinx enjoying something she claimed to despise. She seemed almost as bad as Shukaku himself. Gaara took a very small step back, as Sphinx pounded Nariko into the wall twice the chucked her down one of the connecting hallways.

"I'll show you what I can become Nariko." Sphinx said, as her normal demeanor began to return, and Nariko lay coughing on the ground. Shortly after Black Jade finally emerged from Hikage's study room. But by that time Nariko had already made her way out of the area. Probably already out of the building by what Sphinx guessed. Black Jade, unaware of what just happened continued with her normal attitude.

"Oh you guys waited for me? Oh Sphinx-chan I'm touched!" Sphinx chuckled.

"Actually BJ-chan. We're waiting for Koto-chan to return."

"Nani!!?"

"Hai."

"So you weren't waiting for me?! You were planning on leaving me huh?"

"Hmmm... maybe. It's not like you live with me."

"I might as well. I'm your best friend for crying out loud Sphinx-chan!"

"Heh heh. Naah, you act more like some creepy bisexual stalker. How you follow me around constantly."

"I take offence to that!"

"Good that was the point!"

"Well, fine! See if I ever help you out again." Black Jade said to Sphinx rather dramatically. And it was obvious that Black Jade was just being dramatic as she crossed her arms and pouted like a spoiled child. Sphinx laughed a bit, just as Koto walked back up to them.

"I'm ready Sphinx-onii-san." Sphinx nodded.

"Good. I want to get back to Sunagakure no Sato soon."

"Oh, before you leave." Hikage interjected stepping from her study room. She looked over to Sphinx.

"The Muunraito no Mai (Dance of Moonlight) Matsuri (Festival), is coming up in one month. I have already begun preparation with the festivities, but I need to ask a favor of you Sphinx-chan."

"Hai Hikage-san?"

"I need you to be the festival maiden."

"N-n-nani?!! Surely you must be joking Hikage-san!"

"Iiya. You're the only virgin in this village to never have been our maiden. Come on Sphinx!"

"But Hikage-san! I can't sing or dance well!"

"Don't be so modest Sphinx-chan. You've been taught the fighting style of the Ai clan. That style is based of dance-like steps. And also you've been taught how to dance since you were born. Also you have a wonderful singing voice."

"But...uhhh...eetooooo... Fine... I'll do it."

"Hai! I'll see you in a month then. Remember, during the next full moon."

"Hai." Sphinx sighed and Hikage walked back into her study. Sphinx sighed and made her way out of the building. Gaara, Koto, and Black Jade following behind. As soon as the group was outside of the building Sphinx let out one of her odd whistles, and Fenrir then jumped up over the village walls and landed right next to them.

"Koto-chan. Do you mind riding with Black Jade?"

"Iiya Sphinx-onii-san." Koto answer Sphinx just as Black Jade grabbed a handful of while sakura petals, then blew them from her hand, creating a giant white sakura petal. Black Jade jumped on the helped Koto on, who had trouble keeping her balance and grabbed onto Black Jade. Sphinx laughed a bit as she jumped onto Fenrir, Gaara following her.

He went to put his arms around her waist as usual but this time Sphinx snapped her head and gave him a low wolfen growl. So instead Gaara she grabbed onto Sphinx's shoulders with his hands. Sphinx whistled again and immediately Fenrir took off, Black Jade and Koto close behind.

It took the grou half of that day to get to Sunagakure, since they had to stop every few hours to give Sphinx a quick break. They all didn't get into the village and arrive at the house until late in the afternoon.

Sphinx immediately got Koto situated in one of the extra rooms, and then instructed that if Black Jade were to stay the night she'd have to share a room with Koto.

As soon as everything was situated, Temari perched herself on the couch and began reaching her new magazine. Kankurou went up into his room to ploish and work with his puppets for a while. Black Jade... no one knew where she went off to, while as Koto followed Sphinx around, helping her out with getting some food and everything else.

"I'm going for a walk." Gaara said before getting an answer from Sphinx and Temari.

"I'll warn you Gaara. It looks like it might rain any time." Sphinx said while loked out the window. Gaara just nodded then walked right out the door, taking no heed to Sphinx's warning.

At least twenty minutes passed and it began raining. And pretty hard. Sphinx let out a sigh.

"I warned him." Temari chuckled, as she closed her magazine to finish it later.

"Ahh it's ok. If he doesn't find somewhere to take cover from the rain he'll run back here as fast as his short legs can carry him." Sphinx stifled a laugh, at Temari's comment.

"I guess you're right. Hey Temari-chan, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. What do you want to watch?"

"I'm not sure. How about you pick some movies and I'll pick one without looking?" Temari laughed alightly but then nodded, agreeing with Sphinx's idea.

Temari reached and puled out four movies. Sphinx put her hand over her eyes then quickly snatched one of the movies.

"Ok. We'll watch this on. How's that?" Temari nodded as she ran into the kitchen and popped two bags of popcorn.

When she returned Sphinx had put in the move, and finally hit play, while taking her bag of popcorn and making herself comfortable on the couch.

One the two hour movie was over, Sphinx stood and stretched while Temari grabbed her magazine again to continue reading it.

"I'm going to train. Perfect weather for me." Sphinx said aloud to anyone who was near. Temari nodded to her as Koto worriedly followed Sphinx out the back door.

A couple of hours passed and the rain stopped. Sphinx went back in and changed her clothes, Koto doing the same. Just then the door opened and closed with a slam.

Temari looked up in surprise from the magazine she was reading.

"Oi, Gaara-kun, how was your walk? And... why do you have a clay pot?" Gaara then mumbled something about his sould and headed up to his room.

Sphinx had walked down the stairs just in time to hear what Gaara said, and just like Temari she stared at him. Temari more confused than Sphinx. She didn't thin she'd ever understand her little brother

Later that night everyone had retired to their rooms for the nigh. Sphinx though, couldn't sleep and went downstairs. After a while Sphinx began speaking outloud to herself, thinking she was alone, she grumbled a bit. Gaara was sitting in the shadows listening to Sphinx.

"Man. I can't believe I agreed to be the festival maiden... I have to do that dance. And Hikage expects me to bring Temari-chan, Kankurou-kun, and Gaara-kun!" Gaara was a bit shocked. He'd never heard Sphinx call him Gaara-kun before. He remained silent and continued to listen.

"Gao! Damn them all..." There was a long silence, as Gaara continued to watch Sphinx pace and throw her arms into the air. His eyes could easily pierce through the darkness.

"And Gaara-kun! The worst of them all..." Her words seemed to trail off as her movements slowed to a stop. Her head was slightly lowered, but Gaara could still see her face. She seemed to stare at the ground, while staring into nothingness at the same time. Her unusual bright yellow eyes seemed melancholy. There was a long moment of silence, as Gaara continued to watch Sphinx closely. Studying her every last feature. Especially her eyes.

--Such strange eyes she has. I have never seen eyes like hers. The color, and the pupil, are very unique. Like that of a cat's or a demon's. Also... I have only seen one other person with eyes like her. Uzumaki Naruto, has those same eyes. Those eyes that hurt, but try to hide it from everyone.-- Gaara began thinking to himself, only to be answered by the one thing he hadn't heard from in a while.

--Those eyes... Are hideous. Looking at them makes me shudder.--

--You? Of all beings? What, have you turned into a coward?--

--I have a damn good reason why that woman makes me cower. If you knew who she really was, and what she is, then you'd know why I cower!--

--Save your excuses.-- And with that Gaara blocked Shukaku from his mind as he watched Sphinx once more. This entire time she had remained still. Making Gaara curious. Then the movement of her arm caught his eye. He closely watched as Sphinx's hand rose up towards her face. Her eyes still held the same melancholy look as she lightly fingered her lips.

"Nande...?" Sphinx said to herself.

"Why did he do that...?" She then stopped speaking, turned and made her way for her bedroom. Gaara remained standing where he was. Still confused. He didn't understand. He didn't understand Sphinx, or why she captivated him so much. And why was it that Shukaku, a great, ancient tailed demon, was so afraid of Sphinx?


	17. Chapter 16: Love?

_**Chapter Sixteen: Love?**_

Everyone's lives were finally back to normal after the week long festival. But that wasn't going to last much longer.

It was evening and the sun was setting at the moment. Sphinx was in her room laying on her bed as usual at this time of day. Suddenly Temari dashed into Sphinx's room.

"Sphinx-chan! Sphinx-chan! And urgent message has come from Ame no Sato."

"N-nani?!!"

"Here." Temari said as she handed Sphinx a letter. Sphinx took it and looked at the white envelope. Blueish grey wax with her country's symbol on it, sealed it closed. Sphinx took a deep breath and opened the paper. She quickly read it over, then just let out a breath, as she tossed the paper to the side.

"Nani? What is it Sphinx-chan?"

"It looks like the feudal lords of my country and Taki no Sato have declared war on each other. Despite our treaty."

"Nani?! Then go and help them!"

"Like my subordinates will want my help. And not just that I am their trump card, and I will only go into battle if one spans into my village. Until then I am out of the war."

"But..!"

"Now if you'll excuse me, this is my time to myself."

"Fine. I'll see you at dinner." Temari said, leaving the discussion alone as she left the room. Sphinx took another deep breath and locked her door, but left her window up. She laid herself down on her bed, while she sang a lullaby to herself.

_The pain that grips you  
The fear that binds you  
Releases life in me  
In our mutual  
Shame we hide our eyes  
To blind them from the truth  
That finds a way from who we are  
Please don't be afraid  
When the darkness fades away  
The dawn will break the silence  
Screaming in our hearts  
My love for you still grows  
This I do for you  
Before I try to fight the truth my final time_

"We're supposed to try and be real.  
And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."

Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away

Lying beside you  
Listening to you breathe  
The life that flows inside of you  
Burns inside of me  
Hold and speak to me  
Of love without a sound  
Tell me you will live through this  
And I will die for you  
Cast me not away  
Say you'll be with me  
For I know I cannot  
Bear it all alone

"You're not alone, honey."  
"Never... Never."

Can't fight it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't scream it all away  
It just won't fade away, No

Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away

(Can't fight it all away)  
(Can't hope it all away)  
Can't scream it all away  
Ooh, it all away  
Ooh, it all away

"But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."

Almost as soon as Sphinx finished singing Gaara jumped in through her open window and landed on top of her. He seemed a little strange at the moment, as he stared at her with what appeared to be lust in his eyes.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" Sphinx almost yelled out with an eyebrow raised. There was a moment of silence and then Gaara sighed, and answered.

"I'm jealous of you. You are able to be loved... And I've never even seen love."

"Feh! Shows how much y'know about me. I may be able to be loved by someone, but I can't love anyone. Hmph."

"Why not?"

"Now that's really none of your concern now is it?"

"What if I'm curious? I've known you for so long now, but still don't know everything about you."

"I wouldn't tell you. Even if you are curious?"

"Aww..."

"Hmph. I haven't told anyone, and I plan on keeping it that way." There was another silence, as Gaara's face got closer to Sphinx's. He seemed to hesitate for a few moments, but then leaned forward, kissing Sphinx. Sphinx was surprised, and would've pulled away, that is... if her body would've let her.

Though Gaara really wasn't for sure why he was doing this, be kissed Sphinx a bit more. Sphinx lifted up her hand and grabbed Gaara's shoulders, kissing him back. Not realizing she was doing something forsaken to her. The kiss didn't last too long before Gaara began cuddling with Sphinx on her bed now. Sphinx smiled and stroked Gaara's hair lovingly. But suddenly it seemed reality hit her, and she suddenly shoved Gaara off while jumping to her feet.

"Why'd you do that?!" Gaara almost yelled out as he started getting up from the floor. At this point to sun was finally gone and it was dark outside. Sphinx gave Gaara a look as if she was wounded or sad before turning and walking to her door.

"Gomen nasai... But... I...I Can't." Sphinx said with her back turned as she unlocked her door. Stood still for a few moments, then flung the door open and dashed out of the room, leaving the door wide open. Leaving Gaara standing alone in her room. Her stood there shocked for a while then seemed to absent mindedly walk to his room across the hall, almost looking like he was about to cry.

Now Sphinx was sitting on top of the house. Her eyes holding sorrow as she sighed.

"Gomen nasai Gaara..." She said aloud though no one could hear her. At the same time Gaara rapped out of his window, to go up to the roof, where he usually went at night, but saw Sphinx there again. Normally he would've gone up and sat with her, but he couldn't get himself to go. Tears developed in his eyes, as he stepped back into his room. He walked through the house and into the alley that the back door led to. A bottle of sake in his hand.

He stepped out into the cold night and sat right in the alley, and began drinking the sake all down by himself. But, it just seemed to make him even more depressed.

Sphinx, her mind unknown to what was going on with poor Gaara, sighed to herself again as Fenrir appeared right next to her.

"Sphinx... There's something I must talk to you about." He began to say, though his wolfen muzzle didn't move.

"What is it Fenrir-dono?"

"You do remember you ordeal correct?"

"Of course Fenrir-dono."

"And you do remember what it is you gave to me?"

"Hai, Fenrir-dono."

"Recite it to me."

"In order for us to fuse together and my sickness to be lifted I must never fall in love."

"You do remember to consequences for flailing in love don't you?"

"...Hai... Our bond will be broken and I must live once again with my sickness to the best of my ability... On my own."

"And we both know that that isn't very possible for you to live like that. Especially after so many years."

"Hai. But why would you bring something like that up now Fenrir-dono?"

"That Gaara fellow." Fenrir began as his yellow eyes spotted Gaara in the alley.

" I just wanted to make sure you were still loyal to me.

"Are you saying I'm falling in love with him? Feh! What an absurd thought!"

"Good. I shall leave you for now then." Through that entire conversation Sphinx could hear a drunken Gaara singing some song which she couldn't really make out the words to. But she could tell it was very sad. But that entire time she had no choice but to ignore him. Now that it was safer, Sphinx listened to Gaara.

"when the mooon is shining bright... the bottle goes down... when there is no love in the night.. ohhh.. the bottle is growing empty, as the night fades away, old mother moon will not take my pain away.. i wish i was in my grave and dead, with all my sorrows passed and fled."

Sphinx listened to Gaara, trying to held back tears for him, as she pulled her knees in close to her chest and hugged them. Like a little girl. Suddenly Sphinx could hear Gaara yelling.

"Why!? Why mother!?! WHY DID FATHER PUT THE DEMON INSIDE OF ME?!!" Within Gaara's mind Shukaku suddenly answered.

--You know clearly why he put me inside of you... so you could be used as a tool, to control the mass amount of killing power from a demon... or something to that extent.--

"Shut up Shukaku! I'll kill you!! WHY!!!?!! WHY DO I FEEL THIS PAIN???!!!!?? GAAAAAH!!!" Gaara yelled out, halfly because he was drunk, the other half because of how much he was hurting. Quickly he took the empty sake bottle and tried to break it over his head, but sand shot up and the clay broke on the sand.

"Why can I only feel this one pain?!" Gaara sobbed out, a little short from yelling as he pushed his back against the wall of a neighboring building. He held up what was left of the bottle.

"I want to stab this bottle through my heart!" Gaara said while holding the bottle out in front of him. He sobbed again.

"Why... why won't you let me end my pain mother?" Easily Sphinx's ears picked up everything that Gaara was saying. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't keep pretending to ignore him, when he was sobbing and yelling to himself with suicidal tendencies. Sphinx quickly jumped from the roof and appeared next to Gaara.

She rushed towards him, while knocking the broken bottle from his hand she threw her arms around him.

"Gomen nasai..." Sphinx said repeatedly as she tightly held Gaara in her arms. Gaara slowly put his arms around Sphinx as she sobbed, and he continued crying into her shoulder.

"Your the only one who can suppress the demon inside of me." He said to her quietly, just loud enough for Sphinx to hear. But she didn't answer him. She only tightened her arms around him. Her hand lifted up and lightly touched Gaara's head.

Suddenly images began to zip through her mind. All of Gaara's suffering while growing up. She could see it all. She could see his memories. All that pain he went though. Sphinx had stopped sobbing but tears still fell from her eyes, reflecting off of the half moon's light.

"...oh...my..." Were the only words she could usher from her lips. Her body began shaking.

"I.. never knew everything you went through... Gomen nasai..." Sphinx said to Gaara, just before he passed out in Sphinx's arms. Sphinx continued crying, as she slung Gaara's arm over her shoulders, and slowly too him back to the house.

After a few seconds of being home and Gaara in his room, he somewhat gained consciousness for a few moments. He looked over at Sphinx standing next to his bed and smiled lightly.

"Will you please sleep next to me... I don't need you to love me... I just need to lose someone... Please..." Sphinx looked at him with her sorrowful yellow eyes and chocked back a sob, and nodded at Gaara. She then laid down next to him, as Gaara hugged Sphinx close to him and fell asleep like that.

"Gomen nasai..." Sphinx began whispering aloud to no one really, but knowing wherever he was, Fenrir could hear her words. "Fenrir-dono... But I... I love him... I love... Gaara... Forgive me Fenrir-dono. For not remaining as loyal as you wished me to be." Gaara suddenly muttered in his sleep.

"I love you Sphinx." He hugged her tighter still sleeping. Sphinx's eyes widened in surprise, but she just smiled again. Slowly she could feel her arms and legs grow numb and stiff. Almost as if the life was being sucked out of her.


	18. Chapter 17: Fenrir and Sphinx

_**Chapter Seventeen: Fenrir and Sphinx**_

Sphinx awoke late the next morning. Gaara still sound asleep. She opened her eyes slowly, and only partially as stared up at the ceiling. A sorrowful look in her eyes, as tears formed and fell to the side of her face, and soaked into the bed sheets. She remained silent, then turned her head from one side to the other to wiped away the tears. Just in time too, since Gaara had just woken up.

"Morning." Sphinx said to him with a warm smile. Gaara smiled back, the dark ring around his eyes were less than normal. Since he actually got to sleep well.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked her. Sphinx nodded.

"Hai. How about yourself?" Suddenly the door opened.

"Gaara! Aren't you going... to... get... up...?" Temari said as she looked in and saw the two laying on Gaara's bed. A look of complete shock on her face, as she stood there a moment. Sphinx winced, and held back a groan as she formed her arms to prop her upper body up a bit. Gaara looked at her with a slightly worried expression but shrugged it off.

"I'm... Just going to leave now..." Temari said, barely being able to get her words passed her lips as she closed the door and left. Suddenly Gaara, pushed Sphinx back down onto the bed. Sphinx groaning slightly as her arms moved. There was a moment of silence, then Gaara turned and said.

"Etoo... What happened last night?"

"Etoooooo... Well, in as few words as possible, you ended up passing out, and I brought you back here. Then you awoke for a few moments to say "will you please sleep next to me? I don't need you to love me, I just need someone to love." Those were you're exact words before you passed out again."

"Hmm... Well... I... I... Think I love you..."

"Hmmm... You think so, eh?"

"Hai. I love you."

"Well then I've got a secret for you... I.. Have fallen in love with... Sabaku no Gaara-kun... You..." Gaara looked at Sphinx shocked at what Sphinx had said. His heart started to pound faster against his chest.

"R...really?"

"Hai." Gaara then hugged Sphinx and stared into her melancholy yellow eyes. He leaned into her and kissed her. Sphinx almost immediately began kissing back, after smiling against his lips.

"So this is what love is like?" Gaara asked. Sphinx thought a few moments.

"Well some of it." Sphinx said with a smiled as she forced her arm to move. She winced and strained to make her arm move, but she tried not to show it. She placed her palm over Gaara's heart, and felt it beat faster. Sphinx smiled at him warmly to try and calm him a bit. Within a few minutes Gaara had cuddles up next to Sphinx, almost immediately falling back asleep.

Sphinx smiled, now almost sorrowfully, and said to herself in a little above a whisper.

"Is giving up my 'abilities' for this really worth it?" She said beginning to question her own decisions. Then she fell partially asleep.

Gaara was now actually dreaming. Something he could only do when Sphinx was around. But as he dreamed there was music and no audio to the moving mouths. Only the song. The dream seeming to move with the song perfectly.

(Time it took the most of me)

(And left me with no key)

(To unlock the chest of remedy)

(Mother, the pain aint hurting me)

(But the love that I feel)

(When you hold me near)

Gaara saw Sphinx sitting with her head resting on her knees. Everything around was pitch black, but Sphinx seemed to be illuminated. As the second line of the lyrics began Sphinx lifted her head, showing a trail of blood going down the side of her head. She looked at Gaara, then suddenly jumped to her feet and threw her arms around him.

(The hopes were high)

(The choirs were vast)

(Now my dreams are left to live through you)

Sphinx let him go and smiled warmly. As if Gaara's body moved on its own he reached up and stroked Sphinx's hair gently. He placed his head on her chest, like a little child and his mother.

(Red Sun rising)

(Drown without inhaling)

(Within, the dark holds hard)

Gaara then saw Shukaku a bit bigger than a normal human, appear behind Sphinx. Just as Gaara tried to move Sphinx, the demon's claw pierced through Sphinx's stomach. Gaara could smell the blood and saw the claw coming out of her stomach. Immediately Shukaku disappeared, and the scene changed.

(Passiontide)

(An angel by my side)

(But no Christ to end this war)

(To deliver my soul from the sword)

(Hope has shown me a scenery)

(Paradise poetry)

(With first snow I'll be gone)

Gaara kneeled next to Sphinx's bed. Her eyes were closed tightly and her face was flushed. Gaara could feel immense heat coming from her body, as she shivered underneath the thick blankets. A bit of sweat rolled down her face as Sphinx gasped for air. She opened one eye just enough and looked over to Gaara, who then gripped her hand. Her eyes were dull and empty as she gave him an empty smile.

(The hopes were high)

(The choirs were vast)

(Now my dreams are left to live through you)

She moved her head back to look up to the ceiling. Then began speaking, but no sound came because of the song. Gaara couldn't even read her lips. The most he got understood was, "Now my dreams are left to live through you." Sphinx had said in unison with the song. As her eyes closed and she totally relaxed, her head falling sideways onto the bed.

(Red Sun rising)

(Drown without inhaling)

(Within, the dark holds hard)

(Red Sun rising)

(Curtain falling)

(Higher than hope my cure lies)

Suddenly Gaara was in darkness again. Tears flowing down his cheeks uncontrollably. He could feel Shukaku's presence grow inside of him. Gaara grabbed his head and cried out, while swaying back and forth. Fighting Shukaku off the best he could. It kept up for quite some time.

(Your death saved me)

Suddenly Gaara fell forward and above him Shukaku's horrible eyes appeared, looking outward.

(Red Sun rising)

(Drown without inhaling)

(Within, the dark holds hard)

(Red Sun rising)

(Curtain falling)

(Higher than hope my cure lies)

(Red Sun rising)

(Drown without inhaling)

(Within, the dark holds hard)

(Red Sun rising)

(Curtain falling)

(Higher than hope my cure lies)

The rest of the dream was incoherent and too many things happened all at once.

Suddenly Gaara awoke quickly, waking up the half asleep Sphinx with heavy breathing.

"Something wrong, Gaara-kun?"

"Just... a bad dream." He answered as he sat up and his mind began thinking back to his dream. Sphinx looked over at him, and then slowly forced herself to sit up. She moved while wincing and holding back yelps of pain. But she let one slip out as she cried out and gasped from her pain. Gaara turned his head to look at her.

"Are you all right Sphinx?"

"Of.. Course I-I'm fine."

"I hope so... in my dream Shukaku took full control over me, 'cause I lost y-..." Suddenly tears formed into Gaara's eyes. Sphinx looked at Gaara with a sad look.

"There's no need to worry about Shukaku as long as I'm here... He's too much of a coward to face me for some reason." Sphinx said with a fake smile, then suddenly felt Gaara grip her clothes.

"I can't lose you! If I do, then both of us will no longer exist... Are... you sure you're all right? Your eyes tell me you're in great pain."

"I-I'm just... Fine..." Sphinx said continuing to lie, though she wasn't sure why. Gaara began speaking more.

"I saw you in my dream. You were horribly sick and weak. I remember sitting next to your bed as you were slowly and painfully dieing in my dream! You died because you became sick... and then Shukaku took over my soul." Sphinx was totally shocked to hear this. There was a long moment of silence as tears came to Sphinx's eyes. She took a deep breath then gathered her thoughts.

"Please don't die!" Gaara pleaded to her. Sphinx tried to smile at him but couldn't as she then gathered her strength and words.

"Gaara-kun... I guess... It's best if I tell you now... But... but when I was young, a strange sickness attacked me... Instead of caring for me, or letting me live for a few more years, Nariko was planning on killing me. But I soon discovered a secret ability of mine. And with it I created Fenrir... I demon... We made a trade. In order for my sickness to be lifted I wasn't allowed to tall in love, otherwise the sickness would return after our bond was severed... B-but... but now... My sickness has returned because I fell in love with you..." Gaara choked back a sob when Sphinx finished her words and cried.

"Gomen nasai..." Sphinx said slowly before she suddenly passed out and fell back onto the bed. Gaara suddenly gave a look of worry, and shook Sphinx.

"Sphinx! Sphinx! Please wake up! Come on! Please! TEMARI!!!" Gaara yelled out. Temari dashed into the room.

"Nani?! What is it Gaara-... Oh my..."

"Please Temari. Help me. She just suddenly passed out! And I can't get her back!" Temari for the moment ignored the fact that Gaara had tears on his face and how frantic he was over Sphinx. Temari walked over to the bed and placed her hand on Sphinx's head.

"She has a fever. And her breathing is raspy and uneven. Her heart is beating really slowly as well. KANKUROU-KUN GET IN HERE!! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!" Kankurou appeared quickly.

"Nani?"

"It's Sphinx. Help me out, we need to get her to the hospital. Now!"

"Sphinx-chan?! H-Hai! I'll get Sphinx. You call the hospital!"

"Hai. Hurry Kankurou-kun." Temari said as she dashed off to call the hospital and warn them. Kankurou picked up Sphinx in his arms, realizing she was lighter than he thought she would be. As soon as Kankurou was situated with Sphinx in his arms Kankurou quickly walked out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house. Gaara following closely. Quickly Temari hung up the phone and left the house. All three of them dashed off quickly down the streets of Sungakure to the hospital

Within an hour and thirty minutes they had transported Sphinx to the hospital, gotten her into the ER, and then put her in one of the hospital rooms. They weren't for sure what was wrong with her but by the looks of it, she was returning to normal.

"She regained consciousness only a few minutes ago, and she seems to be doing fine. You may go in now." The doctor said to the three siblings before he walked away. Gaara was the first to go into Sphinx's room. He looked and saw her propped up slightly with two pillows behind her back. She turned her head and smiled slightly as Gaara. A few wires were seen coming out of Sphinx's clothes, and a type of beeping was heard. Indicating a few suction cups had been placed on her chest in order to monitor her heart rate. Luckily by the look and sound of it, her heart was beating normally again.

"Konnichiha minna." Sphinx said when all three walked into the room. She gave them all a smile that only seemed half way true.

"Oh my Sphinx! What happened? Why'd you pass out like that?" Sphinx deliberately ignored Temari's questions saying.

"The doctors are letting me go home tomorrow morning."

"W-wait. Nande? You are clearly not well. I don't think you'll be anywhere better by tomorrow morning."

"Neither did they... But..."

"Nani?! They just don't want to try on you! Is that it?"

"Iiya iiya. It's nothing like that. I begged them."

"You what?"

"I begged them all to let me go home tomorrow."

"Nande?"

"I don't think staying here is going to help me. If the doctors back in my village can't help me, then neither can the doctors here."

"Nani? What's wrong with you then?" Sphinx took a sigh then explained to them everything she had told Gaara and more. Kankurou and Temari listened with sharp ears, listening carefully to every detail.

"...This Sickness doesn't even have a name. I was the only child affected by it, and it isn't contagious either. It attacks the nerve systems in the body as well as the muscles, making them virtually impossible to use and also make all feeling of the body diminish to almost nothing. It also kills the infected person early in their life. If it wasn't for Fenrir I would've been dead six years ago. But now that my sickness has returned because a slip of my emotions, I don't know how much longer I will last. I have been living on borrowed time for the past six years... What do you think happens to a person who should've died six years ago?" Sphinx finished off her words with that cryptic question. Gaara, who had been holding her hand this entire time, ripped down on it, though Sphinx couldn't really feel it.

"I'll be going home tomorrow morning. I'll need one of you to come and get me."

"You don't need to worry about that. We'll be here all night."

"Iiya. Please don't. Just come tomorrow morning. I really don't want you to see me tonight. You all go home. I will see you tomorrow morning. Please go... My visiting hours are over." Sphinx said as she looked to the clock across the way from her. It was almost midnight.

"I have asked the hospital to call you when I awake. I will see you then." Sphinx said. Just then a nurse walked into the room with a tray.

"Oh. I'm sorry, but visiting for her is over. I will have to ask you all to leave." Temari nodded, then took Gaara's arm. Kankurou walked out, while Temari almost had to drag Gaara off, saying to him all the way.

"Gomen nasai Gaara. But we have to go. I'll bring you with me when I come get her tomorrow morning." Temari said to Gaara as they walked out of the hospital and down the village streets.

Sphinx sighed slightly, as the nurse crossed over to her and set the tray she had down on the table. She took one of the few medical needles and stuck it in through a cork of a small bottle and extracted the liquid from the bottle and into the needle. Then put the needle into Sphinx's skin and forced in inside. She repeated this four other times, and then extracted some of Sphinx's blood.

By that time Sphinx was worn out and her tranquilizer was starting to take affect. The heart monitor sped up a bit and suddenly slowed back down when Sphinx finally fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 18: Death

_**Chapter Eighteen: Death**_

Sphinx awoke a little later than she expected the next morning. It was 7 am now. She blinked and closed her eyes tightly in order to clear her eyesight the best she could. Just then the same nurse from last night popped her head into the room.

"Oh good you're awake. I'll have them call your home now." She said while she then walked off down the hallway.

Only about ten or fifteen minutes passed before Temari showed up. Alone. Sphinx was sitting in a wheelchair when she saw Temari.

"Where's Gaara-kun?"

"He wanted to wait until you got home."

"I see." Sphinx said with a nod as Temari took the handles and began wheeling Sphinx out of the hospital. As Temari wheeled Sphinx through the village, not much was said, and all the villagers as they passed by stared and gave looks of pure pity towards Sphinx. If only they knew her real problem.

The entire trip was silent and it took them at least twenty minutes to get to the house by walking somewhat slowly. Temari opened the door and wheeled Sphinx in.

"I'm back." Temari called out.

"Jeeze it's about time. What took you so lo-." Kankurou said as he walked into the room, his words cut off when he saw Sphinx in the wheelchair. She just slightly smiled at Kankurou, instead of her normal "Kabuki Boy" comments or greetings.

It wasn't long before Gaara shuffled down the stairs from his room. He seemed more than tired, like hit with depression and worry all at once. His dull eyes slowly looked around the room until they landed on Sphinx. His eyes suddenly came back to life as he went over and threw his arms around her shoulders.

Sphinx continued to halfway smile as she sat limply, unable to lift her arms to return his hug. Soon Gaara released her, and looked her over. Sphinx still had that half smile on her face. Sphinx was wearing the black robe with the blood red sash and blood red phoenix on it, down at the legs and stopping at her waist. An article of clothing he almost never saw her wear in the long time he knew her.

"If you al don't mind, I would like to go up to my room." Sphinx said to them, her voice sounding a bit different. Temari nodded, and suddenly Gaara picked Sphinx up in his arms and carried her up the stairs. With Temari behind carrying the now folded wheelchair up to Sphinx's room.

Gaara walked down to the end of the hallway and turned into Sphinx's room, where he carefully laid Sphinx down on her bed. Then took the blankets and covered her up with them. Temari came in and set the wheelchair down against the wall next to the bed.

"I'll bring some food up to you later Sphinx-chan." Temari said as Sphinx nodded to her before she left the room.

Gaara pulled up the chair in the room right next to the bed and sat down. A look in his eyes saying he was determined to stay by her side for as long as he needed to. There was a long silence, then Gaara broke the silence.

"Sphinx-chan... Can you sing me something?" He asked hoping she was still able to do that. Sphinx nodded.

"Of course. I'm not that sick just yet." She said with another fake smile, Gaara smiled back. Sphinx cleared her throaght and began singing a sad sounding song with lyrics to match.

_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I_

Chorus:  
I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me

Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become

Chorus

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live

I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you

I have woken now to find myself  
I'm lost in shadows of my own  
I'm longing to be lost in you

Away from me.

By the time Sphinx finished she had a sad look in her eyes. The song she had sung seemed to speak about herself at the moment, and even made Gaara a bit sorrowful. The two then sat in silence for maybe an hour when Temari walked in with a tray in her hands.

"I brought you some onigiri." She said with a smile on her face. Sphinx smiled somewhat, as Gaara instinctively lifted Sphinx up, and put pillows behind her back to keep her propped up. Temari set the onigiri tray on the chair Gaara was sitting on then left the room.

Gaara sighed very slightly as he moved the chair while taking the onigiri. He sat down, then took one of the onigiri, and then held it close to Sphinx's mouth, allowing her to take a bite out of it. This kept up for quite some time until all of the onigiri had been eaten. At least two by Gaara. Gaara looked at Sphinx and chuckled slightly. Sphinx gave him a puzzled look. Gaara stood up and got his face close to Sphinx's. He then licked off some rice that was stuck to her face, and wiped her face. Sphinx chuckled slightly, it sounding empty.

This routine kept up for at least a week. But as the days passed Sphinx stopped singing all together, she began sleeping more and refused to leave her room. Soon she started asking Gaara to leave her alone for a while until it as to where she would ask him to leave her alone all day. Sometimes she'd even tell him to let her sleep alone at night. She soon started rejecting food, but ate just barely enough.

She started developing a horrible cough. She gained a high fever that never seemed to lower. She soon couldn't eat any food, and she was unconscious most of the time. Her pulse and heart beat were very irregular, and someimtes they would stop all together. Sphinx began to have trouble breathing, and could hardly speak because of it. All she did was sleep al day, and when she was awake she was dead silent. Her spirit was gone. The loud attitude she once held was totally gone. Instead she seemed almost as if she was dead. She even lived like she was already dead.

They all had tried taking Sphinx to the hospital but there was nothing they could do and Sphinx refused to stay there.

"Why do you sit around like this? Why have you been acting so secluded?" Gaara asked her once day when he forced himself into her room. Sphinx sighed, and answered.

"It isn't obvious? I've given up."

"Nani?!"

"You heard me. It's only a matter of time. I have given up. I have been waiting to die now."

"Don't say that!!"

"You don't want to believe it do you?" Sphinx said as a couple of horrible coughs came from her mouth. There was a long pause as she tried to catch her breath again.

"Truthfully. I was supposed to die when I was ten years old, if it wasn't for Fenrir. That's six years ago. I'm surprised that I'm still alive atthis point now."

"You aren't going to die! You can't leave!"

"Gomen nasai. But haven't you noticed how bad I've gotten within such a short amount of time? Odds are is I'll die withing the next few days at this rate." Sphinx moved her head so she was looking to the side and began coughing horribly again. Only this time the coughs kept coming as the more she coughed, more blood came out of her mouth and onto the bed.

Gaara was now extremely worried at this point. As Sphinx continued coughing, now not being able to breathe at all because of it. Luckily, Sphinx stopped coughing just before she would pass out from lack of air. Her body was shaking even under the blanket, and her body was sweating.

"I was right... I will die... Probably within... Four days if this... Progression keeps... up." Sphinx said as she gasped for air, then suddenly passed out. Her breathing was uneven and raspy.

Sphinx didn't awaken for two days. And when she did her body felt colder than ice, and now she couldn't even see correctly. All she could see was distorted blurs. Though she was freezing her body wasn't even shivering.

Gaara, who had been sitting there the entire time, then placed his hand on Sphinx's forehead. He gave a sorrowful look then called Temari, who came into the room almost immediately. She felt Sphinx's forehead then gasped.

"She's burning up. Any higher of a fever and she will die. I'll go get some ice." Temari said as she dashed out of the room. Gaara then growled slightly ans stood up so quickly that he knocked over the chair.

"I think we should go to Konoha."

"N-...na-...an...de...?" Sphinx barely managed to get out passed her lips.

"The Godaime Hokage of Konoha may be able to cure you. She is the best medical ninja there is, and is even legendary. She was able to heal a ninja that was told he could never be a ninja. He even recovered in a surprising amount of time."

"..."

"I have already repaid a debt I owed Konoha. But if they can cure you I will owe them the rest of my life. I will do anything to help you. I love you too much to just sit here and watch you die." Sphinx slightly smiled... The first smile on a while she gave that was actually real.

Just then Temari waled in with an ice pack and set it on Sphinx's forehead.

"Temari. I'm taking Sphinx to Konoha to see the Hokage."

"But-"

"It's the best I can do for her. I can't stand watching her die like this."

"...I Understand. And I will go with you."

"Arigatou."

"Don't thank me. When will we leave?"

"Now." Gaara answered as he picked Sphinx up into his arms. Temari nodded and called out to Kankurou telling him what was going on. Even Kankurou agreed to go with them to Konoha. And so it was decided. They were leaving immediately for Konohagakure no Sato to see the Godaime Hokage, and get Sphinx healed.


	20. Chapter 19: Konohagakure no Sato

_**Chapter Nineteen: Konohagakure no Sato**_

The fire gave off a yellowish light around the area. Temari was finishing up a bowl of tanukijiru Gaara had prepared. Gaara had already finished his share of food, and Kankurou was asleep.

"Aaa-aa..." Sphinx weakly cried out. Both Temari's and Gaara's eyes shifted over to her. Tears, lightly yellow from the firelight, streamed down the sides of her face, as she took short, raspy, breaths. Gaara, who was sitting right next to Sphinx, wiped away her tears, and kissed her forehead lightly.

"She's gotten worse... She can't even remain awake for more than two minutes at once at this point." Temari began as she set her bowl down on the ground next to her.

"I know... Within two days, she's gotten so bad."

"We will be in Konoha tomorrow. We will need to wake up early."

"I know. I plan to get you up and leave with or without you."

"Just be careful with Sphinx. You can't move her body around too quickly, and you can't unwrap her from those furs. If you do that at this point she will die within minutes. She's already dieing. She's hanging on by her final thread Gaara. You'd better hope the Hokage will be able to find a cure in time."

"I know! You don't need to remind me." Gaara growled out a bit, Temari then shut up.

"Go to sleep. I'm leaving at day break tomorrow, and I want you two to clean up and meet me in Konoha." Gaara said while he caressed Sphinx's cheek gently. Temari nodded to Gaara and immediately got into her sleeping bag.

As Temari was falling asleep, Sphinx weakly cried out again in her sleep. Gaara looked down at Sphinx with sorrow in his eyes. Sphinx slowly opened her eyes halfway and looked at Gaara. He then reached over and got some warm broth from the soup into his bowl. Without any words, he lifted up Sphinx's head slightly and poured the broth slowly into her mouth. Luckily Sphinx remained awake and gulped it down, but passed back out almost immediately afterwards.

Gaara sighed in relief, since it had been the first time in days he was able to get some type of nutrition down her throaght. Gaara looked up into the night sky, watching the sliver of light that was the moon. All night he watched it, unable to sleep. He watched the moon slowly crawl across the sky, and the sky change as it got brighter. And as soon as the first ray of sunlight hit the sky and earth, Gaara was up on his feet and carefully bounded the furs together to pick Sphinx up. As soon as he had her in his arm he glanced at his still sleeping siblings and took off into the trees towards Konoha.

As he darted off, carefully balancing Sphinx in his arms to keep from moving her too much, he felt movement in the furs. Gaara glanced down to see Sphinx's dull yellow eyes open, looking up at him.

"G-... Gaara-kun..." She managed to get passed her pale lips, only to be silence by Gaara.

"Shh. Don't speak, you need to save the last bit of your strength." He said to her a little above a whipser as he stopped moving, landing on a large tree branch. Sphinx, still awake, moved a little, getting her arm out of the furs. Gaara too a quick breath, about to stop Sphinx and push her arm back into the furs, but then saw her trembling hand point to the right. Gaara's eyes shifted from Sphinx to where she was pointing. He focused a bit then easily sensed the presence of another ninja. Gaara took up a defensive position, hugging Sphinx close to his body she put her arm back into the furs and tried desperately to regain her breath.

"Come out I know you are there. I don't mean any harm." Gaara called out in that direction. There was a rustle of leaves in one of the shorter trees, then a flash of a yellowish color. Gaara's eyes were easily able to follow the movement and he immediately recognized the person as a Konoha ninja he knew personally.

"Chikushou. I was found out already." A familiar, annoying voice called out shortly before showing himself. A boy with blonde, spikey hair, blue eyes, and whisker like marks on his cheeks appeared. It was Naruto. Exactly who Gaara thought it was.

"Chikush- Gaara?" Naruto continued in disbelief as he jumped over closer.

"What are you doing here? And where are your siblings?" Gaara didn't answer as his gaze shifted down to Sphinx once more. Who was amazingly still somewhat awake. Looking at Naruto with her dull eyes. Naruto looked at her, seeing sweat on her face, and her pale face, even he knew she wasn't well. Sphinx coughed weakly a few times and immediately passed back out.

"Who is she?" Naruto tried asking.

"I will explain later. I need you to take me to Konoha to see the Hokage."

"I see. Well ok. Come on." Naruto sad before taking off, Gaara following closely behind him. It wasn't long before they came to the gates of Konoha. And it did take them less time than Gaara had originally planned. Naruto called up to the ninja watching the gates, and one of the doors opened just enough. They both walked in, Gaara slightly adjusting Sphinx in his arms.

"Let's put her in one of the hospitals first." Naruto said.

"It will be easier on her." Gaara looked down at Sphinx, who was having a hard time breathing. He nodded to Naruto, and they took off again through the streets as fast as they could. Luckily since Konoha wasn't too big of a village they were able to find a good hospital near the Hokage's office.

Immediately the nurses had taken Sphinx, putting her in an empty room, attaching her to a heart rate monitor, as well as attaching an oxygen mask to her face and putting a needle in her wrist to put some type of fluids into her body. Sphinx slept throughout the entire time. As soon as Gaara was sure Sphinx was well watched over, and Naruto was able to get him to leave Sphinx's side, they set off to find the Hokage.

In the hospital, after the doctor had seen Sphinx and her condition, she ordered a nurse to be in there at all times to watch. Sphinx's heart rate was slow and irregular, but the oxygen and fluids seemed to help her out a bit, and her heart rate was a tad more stable than it had been before.

Back with Gaara, Naruto was able to get him into see the Hokage.

"Tsunade. I have a ninja from Suna to see you. It's very important and neither of us will take 'I'm busy' for an answer." Naruto said as he barged into Tsudane's office, Gaara still following. Tsunade looked up from a notebook she had been writing in and the other various books and papers on her desk, a rather bored look on her face as she played with the pen between her fingers.

"What is it?" Tsunade said at first sounding a bit agitated as she looked up with her eyes, laying them on Gaara, she sat up and leaned back in her chair. Gaara stepped forward.

"I'm here because I have a favor to ask. I have brought a fellow ninja with me, and she is sick, and dieing."

"Ok."

"Please! You need to cure her."

"Where does she come from?"

"She is an Ame ninja."

"She's not a Konoha ninja. Really she doesn't belong here."

"But she's dieing! Please! I beg for your help!" Gaara yelled, now obviously being angered by Tsunade's lack of caring.


	21. Chapter 20: Beg for Help!

**_Chapter Twenty: Beg for Help_**

Gaara faced Tsunade, now angry, as she gave him the look of she couldn't care less at this moment. Gaara's dark rimmed eyes narrowed as he stared at the Hokage across the room. He didn't care who she was now, and was determined to get Tsunade to see Sphinx. He walked across the room and right up to Tsunade's desk.

"Even if you refuse to see her. I don't care who you are, I'll drag you to see her. I'll do anything to get you there." There was a moment of silence and Tsunade sighed in frustration.

"You are Sabaku no Gaara, correct? Why do you care if I see this woman or not? I haven't ever heard of you valuing life before." Gaara's fists tightened, and gave a look saying he refused to answer that.

"...Nevermind Then. What is her name?"

"She goes by Sphinx."

"Wait a minute!" Tsunade answered quickly as she pulled out a small notebook and began flipping through it, soon stopping.

"Amaya 'Sphinx' Ai? Third, and youngest daughter of Nariko Ai, maiden name Nariko Tohno, and Kita Ai. Also from the ancient Ai clan from Ame no Kuni." Tsunade recited from the notebook. Gaara nodded, not answering with words at this point, wondering why Tsunade had information on Sphinx and her family.

"I'm sorry..." Tsunade said as she stood up, and looked with her brown eyes now full of sympathy and pity.

"...but I don't think I can help you with this one."

"Nani? Nande?!"

"Well... Her case is a lot bigger than anything. As far as I know it is beyond my abilities."

"Please! I won't leave without something from you! I beg you to help her. For her sake as well as for my own." There was another long moment of silence. Tsunade let out an empty sigh.

"Ok. Where is she then?" Gaara's eyes shifted to Tsunade and most people could tell that his spirits had brightened slightly.

Back in the hospital Sphinx seemed to force herself awake. Her eyes shifted around, seeing the hospital room, and not seeing Gaara, or anyone she recognized, she freaked. Well the best she could.

The door began to open to the room, and suddenly a vase flew across the room and hit the door. Almost as soon as the crash subsided Naruto stuck his head into the room, only to see Sphinx alone and laying in bed.

As for Gaara, he practically pushed himself passed Naruto and over to Sphinx, not really paying much attention to the vase that somehow crashed against the door. He looked down at her to see her eyes open. His eyes shifted to Tsunade as she walked up and looked at Sphinx as well.

Tsunade looked down at Sphinx in pity, who shifted her dull yellow eyes to look at Tsunade.

"H-... Hokage-dono..." Sphinx forced from herself, only to be silenced by Gaara as usual.

"Go back to sleep." He told her softly while gently caressing her burning cheek. Sphinx shook her head slightly, also seeming to wince in pain as Gaara touched her.

"Bring me some of my sedative." Tsunade said to a nurse outside of the room.

"Yes Hokage-dono." The nurse said as she took off down the hallway.

"Sedative?" Gaara asked as Tsunade walked back over from the door. She held up her middle and index finger, where chakra formed then hovered her fingers right above Sphinx's forehead and focused.

A few minutes passed and the nurse came in with a tray in her hands.

"Hokage-dono. I brought the sedative you wanted."

"Arigatou." Tsunade said as she crossed over to the nurse and took the tray. A needle and bottle on the tray. Tsunade motioned the nurse away, then walked back over the Sphinx and Gaara, placing the tray on the small table.

"So who is she exactly?" Naruto asked, who had sat down in one of the chairs a while back. Gaara sighed slightly and collected his thoughts.

"She goes by the name Sphinx. She comes from Ame no Kuni and is of the Ai clan, the largest clan in Ame no Kuni. I met her about seven or nine months ago. I was sent on a mission to track her down and bring her back to Sunagakure by the Kazekage when he was still alive. I was supposed to be her protector. I'm not sure why, when I first saw her, I didn't kill her. The way she treated and acted towards me, made me despise her and want to kill her. But I never did. She really wasn't like the others, and was never afraid of me, even though from the beginning she knew who I was. In fact she treated me more like a rival or enemy than a monster. But not too long after I brought her back to Suna the Chuunin exams arose and the Kazekage was found dead afterwards. With the death of the Kazekage my continuing mission to keep Sphinx alive was terminated. But even after that, even after she continued to hate me, and even after she left me, I still couldn't seem to kill her." There was silence, and the entire time Gaara spoke, Tsunade took the needle from the tray, put it into the bottle through the cork and drew most of the liquid from the bottle, then put the needle into Sphinx's neck and injected the clear liquid into her. Sphinx almost immediately fell asleep. Her heart rate lowered to a more normal speed, as well as her breathing, and even her fever went down dramatically.

"Naruto. Go get Shikaku Nara. You know, Shikamaru's father. I need something from him. No questions just go."

"Fine old lady Tsunade." Naruto huffed and left the room, as one of the nurses entered, the same one as before.

"Fetch me the oldest medical scrolls you have, and bring back at least one other nurse. And send someone to get the black scrolls from my office."

"Hai Tsunade-dono." The nurse went off again to complete what Tsunade ordered.

"So are you going to help her?" Gaara asked hoping she would give an answer he wanted to hear.

"Hai. I'll try hard to save her. After hearing some of your story with her, something told me I should help you. So... I would like to hear more about you two. Start from the beginning." Tsunade said with a slight smile as she sat in a chair to wait for what she needed. Gaara smiled slightly and nodded, then began telling her everything Sphinx and himself had done, and everything that had happened. During his story telling the nurses walked in and Tsunade motioned for them to place the scrolls on the table and told them to clear the room and get a large table. Then told Gaara to continue.

By the time Gaara finished Shikaku and Naruto finally showed up.

"Finally. Shikaku I have to ask something of you." Tsunade began immediately when Shikaku and Naruto entered the room.

"I will need to use the Nara Clan's secret medicine preparation manual... Again." Shikaku chuckled slightly at how Tsunade said it. He gave Tsunade a questioning look, and she looked back and moved aside to show Shikaku Sphinx in the bed. With that he nodded.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I will be back as soon as I can" He answered and disappeared, leaving them all in the room. Tsunade sighed and then laid all the scrolls out onto the large tale that had just been brought in. She opened each one and made a mess of the table as she looked through all the scrolls. Jotting down notes into a notebook as she read and skimmed.

It wasn't long before Shikaku showed up with a large book in his hands. Her set it down on the table and most people could've sworn they felt the ground shake for a few seconds.

"Arigatou, Shikaku." Tsunade said with a smile across her lips as she opened the large book, and immediately began looking through it's large pages and small print. Continuing to jot down notes quickly, as well as occasionally calling out for certain herbs and items.

Gaara, from the corner of the room watched closely. His gourd resting against the wall. The almost completely unnoticed Temari and Kankurou were sitting in the unused chairs in the room, their back packs sitting around Gaara's gourd, where they were out of the way.

"Does BJ-chan or Koto-chan know about any of this?" Kankurou asked Temari, since he knew Gaara was in his own little world at the moment.

"I'm not sure. They have been on a mission, but I did send a messenger to Hikage, and I'm sure she informed them." Suddenly the door to the room flew open, almost hitting one of the nurses. Black Jade practically flew into the room, with Koto following on her heels.

"Oh my god! I had no idea any of this happened!" Black Jade yelled out hysterically, as she ran in and fell to her knees next to Sphinx's bed. Koto quickly caught her breath.

"I'm so sorry Sphinx-chan! I had no idea! If I would've known-" Her words were cut off by Tsunade, who continued working.

"She's asleep from a sedative I mixed myself a while back. She shouldn't wake back up for at least fifteen more minutes. But you." Tsunade looked up from her herbs and other items and books and scrolls, over to Black Jade.

"You are from the Kusa no Kuni correct?"

"Hai."

"So you have been taught well with plants and herbs?"

"Hai. I am from the Hidohana clan. It was our specialty, being able to even breed our own plants."

"Oh! So you're the soul survivor from the Hidohana clan... Well I'll need your help."

"Hai." Black Jade immediately knew what she needed her help for and was on her feet ready to be ordered. Gaara's eyes shifted around, then back at Sphinx, while Tsunade said to everyone.

"We have to finish this quickly. Because almost as soon as that sedative wears off and she wakes up, she'll die within a few short minutes." Gaara's eyes shifted from Tsunade to Sphinx again, to the heart rate monitor. The beeps at an even pace and pattern.

Suddenly the monitor began showing her heart pattern to grow uneven once more, and breathing grow hard for Sphinx again as well.

"Chikushou! The sedative's already starting to wear off!" Tsunade yelled out while standing up quickly and slamming her hands on the table in front of her. Gaara, without really noticing, had jumped over to Sphinx and grabbed her hand into his. Her skin was very cold now and her skin was even paler.


	22. Chapter 21: The Miracle Healer

_**Chapter Twenty-one: The Miracle Healer**_

The heart rate monitor was giving off loud and unevenly patterned beeps that grew small then large and switching off at random moments. Sphinx's skin was an ashen gray and was as cold as ice. Her labored breathing continued, the oxygen mask seeming to do nothing much at this point. Her hair color then began changing from the ruby red and jet black to a silver color that was the same as Nariko's. Quickly Black Jade got Tsunade and went back to work quickly.

"This flower... It works better than that herb, and I already have it ready. As well as these two herbs."

"Wonderful. Now take that pouch and put a pinch of the powered eagle talon into the medicine."

"Hai Tsunade-sama!"

Gaara on the other hand stayed still at Sphinx's side, his hand gripping her cold hand tightly. Slowly Sphinx's heart began to slow down, and diminish to almost nothing. Next thing Gaara knew he was pushed to the side, and a single tone rang out from the monitor continuously. Tsunade had her hands over Sphinx's chest. It seemed she was trying to bring Sphinx back.

Several long minutes passed, and Tsunade hung her head, and let head hands fall to her side. The same tone rang out from the heart monitor, and Tsunade reached over and turned the machine off. Slowly, she moved and removed the oxygen mask from Sphinx's face. The only thing that could be heard in the room were Tsunade's movements now. It was dead silent, as Tsunade pulled a blanket over Sphinx's face then shook her head and looked at everyone in the room. Then to Gaara

"Forgive me Gaara... but it's too-" Her words were immediately cut off by Black Jade.

"No! No! It's not true! She's not dead! She's still alive!! Sphinx-chan!" She cried out hysterically and went to the side of the bed, and fell, leaning her head on the bed and crying out.

"Get up! Get up please! You can't die! You can't die and leave me all alone! Please, you can't be dead! GET UP!! DON'T LEAVE GAARA!!" Her cries continued on. Temari, tried to hold back tears, but couldn't help but also begin to cry in sorrow. Kankurou patted Temari's back, him also crying, and took her out of the room. Tsunade dismised all the nurses, ordering them to leave the room immediately.

As for Gaara, he just sat on the ground, he back leaning against the wall. His face seemed puzzled, as he sat there motionless. He didn't notice the tears spilling from his eyes, as he sat there. Everything moving slowly, and all the words from Black Jade and Tsunade seemed incoherent.

-She... Can't be dead... she... no... she promised me... she said she wouldn't leave me... Then... why?-

Suddenly Gaara shot up gasping. His cheeks were wet from tears. He looked around and noticed he was in a bed. Tsunade, Temari, Kankurou, and Black Jade were all sitting in the room in nice comfy chairs. Gaara looked around puzzled. Then suddenly remembered everything.

"S-sphinx... Where...i-is she." He stuttered nervously and quickly. Tsunade smiled, which confused Gaara even more.

"Tell me!" He barked out almost angry now. Tsunade chuckled and answered.

"She's just fine. Her condition has stabilized, and she's recovering well. And quickly to add."

"But... what about... Her heart stopped beating. You even said she was dead." Gaara said confused as hell. Black Jade suddenly started laughing.

"That's my fault. I accidentally spilled some of my sleeping powder onto you, and well...you Passed out. Good thing too, or we would never have gotten anything done with you in the way."

"It seems that what you saw was all a dream. At least from the point when Sphinx began to wake up until now."

"I want to see her. I have to." Gaara said as he jumped to his feet.

"Ok, ok. Calm down." Tsunade said as she stood and walked out the open door. Gaara following, and everyone else following behind him. It was a short walk, Gaara looked up as they walked into, what the sign said, Recovery Room. Tsunade stopped in the middle of the room and motioned Gaara forward.

Cautiously Gaara walked forward in front of Tsunade. His eyes shifted slightly until he saw Sphinx over in the bed against the wall. No signs of a heart rate monitor or oxygen mask. It was just her laying there, her complexion a lot better than before, color now in her skin.

Gaara dashed over to the bed, in disbelief that Sphinx was actually right there. He looked over her face, and in the silence he could hear her breathing. For the first time in weeks it was even and sounded normal. Gaara took Sphinx's hand from under the blanket and held it in his. It felt warm, and alive.

Slowly he rose his other hand and gently stroked Sphinx's face. He watched as her eyes closed even tighter, showing she was waking up. Sphinx opened one eye, it was blue. Like her mother's. Sphinx, with the sudden hair color and eye color change, looked almost exactly like her mother. But Gaara didn't worry about that now, as Sphinx, with still only one eye open, smiled at Gaara.

"Konnichiha Gaara-kun." She said to him, sounding somewhat drowsy still.

"Thanks to Black Jade here and Nara Shikaku, I was able to make a medicine that would destroy the toxins in her body that were destroying her nerve tissue, so that her body would work normally once again. After I made that Sphinx seemed to get a lot better. But the problem was she was still badly sick. So I was able to put together a strong drug filled with strong antibiotics, that will fight what toxins are left in her system. Whatever it was she was sick with, I can tell you that is was starting to eat away at her from the inside. If we hadn't made the medicines so quickly Sphinx probably would've died." Tsunade explained still from across the room.

"Also, the toxins had eaten a hole in her stomach, and I had to perform some quick surgery to fix the hole... I would like to keep Sphinx here for another day or two. To keep a close eye on her, to make sure the medicines work correctly, that she gets the right dosage of each, and so I can make sure she makes a safe recovery." Tsunade said, hoping that Gaara wouldn't protest to this plan.

And lucky for Tsunade Gaara agreed, just giving a nod as he stroked Sphinx's face without hurting her finally.

"Mind, that it was hardly a day ago that Sphinx began to recover. So she still can't move very well on her own, and is still very weak." Tsunade added.

"Actually Tsunade-sama..." Sphinx began, the fatigue in her voice still there.

"I would like to go outside for a while. It is a nice day after all." She continued as she slowly began to push herself to sit upright, Gaara helping her up as she did so. Tsunade didn't argue, she just nodded.

"Ok, do you think you can walk on your own?"

"Iiya. I still can barely feel my legs."

"Ok. Bring a wheelchair in here!" Tsunade called out into the hallway. One of the nurses quickly brought the wheelchair in and rolled it over next to Sphinx's bed.

"That's good." Tsunade said as she walked over and waved off the nurse. Tsunade reached over to Sphinx and slowly lifted her onto her feet, then carefully lowered her down into the wheelchair.

"Arigatou Tsunade-sama." Sphinx said with a nod and a smile. Tsunade smiled back, then noticed Sphinx still didn't open her right eye.

"Sphinx, open up your right eye for me."

"Etooo... ok." Sphinx said sounding almost nervous. Sphinx blinked, as she did she opened up her eye. Tsunade looked at it confused somewhat.

"strange. This eye has stayed the same. Its still yellow and slit like a cat's. Hmmm..." There was a long moment of silence as everyone looked, all confused.

"Well, it isn't that big of a deal really. As long as it doesn't mean any problems all is well." Tsunade said as she waved everyone away from Sphinx. Gaara took the wheelchair and began to push it towards the door. Black Jade bounced out of her chair and followed them.

"I wanna go with you, Sphinx-chaaaannn..." Gaara was about to turn around and snap that he wanted time alone with Sphinx, but...

"All right, Black Jade...you Can come." Sphinx was smiling at her friend's pleased expression, and Gaara decided not to protest.

--If it makes her happy... and the annoying girl would just come along anyway, even if I said no...Maybe if I killed her...but no, Sphinx wouldn't be happy...Damn.--

Gaara silently thought to himself while he wheeled Sphinx out of the room, trying to keep his expression unchanging. Succeeding as usual. Black Jade bounced out behind them as they passed the front desk, and the nurse on duty.

The three walked out, Sphinx nodding in a small "hello" to the nurse as they passed. Gaara pushed Sphinx out the door carefully and watched Black Jade jump out of the door and practically bounce around as she always did. Gaara shook his head and tried to ignored Black Jade. His eyes wandered down to look at Sphinx. He took a deep, silent breath, then opened his mouth as if to say something, only to be interrupted by Black Jade.

"Hey Sphinx-chan, I was just thinking. I saved your life. You owe me!"

"I don't you shit!" Sphinx barked back as they continued moving down the streets at a somewhat slow pace.

Well that was good. Sphinx was acting like her normal self. While they continued on their walk, Black Jade continued on rambling about whatever came to her mind. Sphinx only answering and acknowledging with nods and slight grunts.

The three came up to the Hokage's garden, and Black Jade immediately frolicked in after stating that she needed some things from the garden. Sphinx aknowledged with another nod. Once Black Jade was gone, Sphinx turned her head to look at Gaara, and say something, but when she looked at his face, he seemed angry.

Sphinx turned back around before Gaara would notice her looking at him, and kept quiet. She wasn't entirely sure why he was so angry, but she automatically assumed it was her fault. The reason Gaara was so angry, and not speaking with her was the fact that she became deadly ill and never told Gaara about it before. That she almost gave up on living and almost died. She assumed that was the reason for Gaara's anger.

As for Gaara he refused to speak to Sphinx, because he wasn't even sure what to say to her. The woman had almost died, and if it wasn't for Tsunade she would be. Also Gaara realized how much hhe was in love with Sphinx, and just didn't know what to say. Afraid he may say something wrong.

The two didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day, and Black Jade and Temari kept Sphinx company.

Later that night, Gaara was sitting on top of the hospital roof alone, staring at the sky. Thinking about how the sky was the exact same way during the night it had all started. During the night he had confessed to Sphinx. Gaara let out a small sigh, pondering whether or not to go in to see Sphinx. Though she was most likely asleep at this time.

The area was quiet, almost everyone in the village was asleep now, and only a few still walked the streets. Gaara listened to the silence, only for it to be interrupted by a voice. Gaara looked down at the windows, and happened to see Sphinx's window open, her voice flowing from the window and into the night air.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand_

CHORUS:  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now

Chorus

Silence

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah

There was a few moments of silence, before Gaara decided to climb down and swing himself into Sphinx's room, just perfectly so he wouldn't land on Sphinx. As for Sphinx she watched him fly over her and right next to the bed, since she was right next to the window.

"Oh, Gaara." Sphinx said a little surprised to see him. He looked at Sphinx's eyes, one sapphire blue and the other bright yellow. Her yellow eye seemed to glow in the darkness as she peered over at him. There was a long moment of silence. Neither of them knowing what to say.

Suddenly the silence was broken when Gaara took a step forward and flung his arms around Sphinx in a tight embrace. Sphinx sat still in surprise at this as Gaara spoke.

"I... I was so worried about you. I thought you were going to die, and leave me here alone. You are the first person to love me, and actually not fear me and run. I didn't want to lose that. More importantly, I didn't want to lose you. I've never had someone that meant so much to me. Please, Sphinx! I love you so much!" Sphinx sat still for a few moments, tears forming in her eyes, as she lifted her arms and returned Gaara's embrace.

Even though she had heard the words "I love you" from Gaara before, she hardly believed it the first time, and now it was actually getting to her. She held herself from crying, as the realization that someone loved her so dearly finally entered her system.

Sphinx, lightly pushed Gaara off of her, and lifted his head up so his eyes could meet hers. She smiled warmly at him, before slowly placing her pale hand on his cheek. Slowly leaning towards him, she placed her lips on his gently. Gaara slightly surprised she did that, kissed her back


	23. Chapter 22: Arranged Marriage

_**Chapter Twenty-two: Arranged Marriage?!!?!!**_

Three days passed quickly, and Sphinx was better for the most part.

"It seems you're doing well. But I want to be sure. I want you to take one small envelope of this in hot water a day. And take three of these pills a day as well." Tsunade said to Sphinx while handing her the medicines. Sphinx nodded to her, as she stood up from the wheelchair and put the medicines in the bag Tsunade had given her.

"When you get back to Sunagakure you need to rest. I have sent a message to Hikage that you aren't to have any missions for at least a month. No fighting for at least a month, and no training for at least two weeks."

"Ok, Tsunade-san.

-----

Sphinx stormed into the village on the back of Fenrir, Gaara sitting behind her, his arms around her waist. Quickly the wolf came to a stop in front of a large, nicely built, building. Immediately Sphinx jumped from Fenrir's back, and ran immediately into the house. Gaara followed behind her, wondering what she was doing.

"Hikage-san!!" A woman came walking up to Sphinx.

"What is it Sphinx-chan? It's been a long time since you've come into Amegakure."

"Where the fuck is Nariko?!!"

"She's back at her home." Quickly Sphinx turned and ran out of the house, and down the street. Gaara, surprised by all of her movements, followed her. She stopped at another house. The house, Gaara recognized as Nariko's house.

"Wait here Gaara-kun." She said before quickly kicking the door open and jumping in. Her yells could be heard, as well as the voice of Nariko, starting with Sphinx.

"When in the hell were you going to tell me about this Nariko?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The arranged marriage I have with Kankurou from Sunagakure!"

"Now, it's for the best-"

"'For the best' MY ASS!!" Suddenly Nariko bursted through one of the windows, and flew into the wall of another building. Sphinx shortly jumped after her.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" She continued to yell.

"Why did you set me up for an arranged marriage with Kankurou!?" Suddenly Nariko spoke.

"I did it, thinking Sabaku no Gaara would kill you. I always thought you would become that sickly child you once were."

"...Fuck you!!!!!" Immediately Sphinx kicked Nariko, sending her flying in Gaara's direction. The Nariko's body stopped a few feet away, and Sphinx came up. Gaara could see something different in Sphinx's eyes. The last time he had seen her so infuriated was when Sphinx was attacked by insanity. Nariko gasped for air, and lifted her front up, using her palms to prop her up.

"Please Amaya-!!"

"Amaya is dead!! You know that!! I am NOT Amaya anymore!!!" She picked Nariko up by her long hair.

"Don't you DARE call me by that name EVER AGAIN!!" Suddenly Hikage appeared.

"Sphinx-sama! Stop it!!" Sphinx looked up at Hikage. She growled, then threw Nariko to the ground. Then bowed and began.

"I apologize Hikage-san. I will be leaving now." She rose and looked at Hikage.

"But let it be known that I now have nothing to do with this woman. Change my documents. I have no parents. I have no family. I am known by nothing more than a solitary ninja. My name is Sphinx of the Ai clan." And with that Sphinx jumped onto the back of Fenrir again, Gaara jumping on after, and putting his arms around her waist one more. Fenrir ran off, bounding over the buildings and out of Amegakure.


	24. Chapter 23: Arguments

_**Marvealle: Author Note: Ok, I know how I resolved the arrange'd marriage prolbme is cheezy in this chapter. I'm so sorry for that, but no matter how many times I tried to rewrite it, nothing sounded good. It was all worse than this version. So it seems this horrible version is here to stay until I actually think of something better.**_

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Chapter Twenty-three: Arguments**_

At least two days passed by and Sphinx had to go out to do some shopping. When she returned to the house, it was quieter than she had expected. With a shrug Sphinx headed into the kitchen to put some food and drinks away that she had bought. Sphinx heard a knock at the door, followed by a distant cry from Kankurou. Sphinx sighed as she went to get the door. She opened it, poking her head out to see who it was, only to be greeted by a group of wedding planners, caterers, etc. Growling with fury, Sphinx slammed the door in their faces. Hitting at least one and knocking them over with the door.

"They've been showing up all day!" Kankurou whined to Sphinx, who just let out another growl.

"I can't take this anymore. Time to fight back!"

"But haven't we already been doing that?"

"No! The most we've been doing has been slamming doors in faces, and causing a few injuries along the way. Time to get serious." Sphinx stormed up into her room and put on her old red and black fur outfit she hadn't worn in a long time.

Sphinx jumped onto the house roof and began making her way to the Kazekage's office building. Barging right in passed the guards, ignoring their pleas, and right into the Kazekage office, to see a group of people. They all turned their head to look as the doors flew open and she stormed in, hitting her hand on a nearby desk.

"Ok all you... Whoever you are!" Sphinx said, detracting from the moment. Ignoring her horrible opening line Sphinx began.

"I'm sick of this shit already! Now it's my turn to retaliate, and give my facts." Quickly she pulled out a stack of papers she had sent to her from Hikage... her changed legal documents and the documents Hikage had of the arranged marriage. Sphinx gave a smirk.

"If you actually plan on going on with this arrange marriage I have a few facts to give you all. Now SIT DOWN!!" They all did so, half of the group because they were scared beyond all reason now.

"The married document claims that the marriage was to happen between Kankurou and Amaya Ai. When one of them turned 16. In this case it was Amaya who turned 16 first, so therefore the marriage should've taken place a year ago. But now a year has passed and she is would be 17. Kankurou isn't 16 just yet. DON'T INTERRUPT ME!! I understand that when Kankurou then turns 16 the marriage should take place. But...! Take a look at these legal documents. Amaya's mother, Nariko, was the one who agreed to this. But looking at the documents Amaya no longer exists. In fact, it states that she _never_ existed. My mother is not mentioned on any of these documents. My father is, but he was dead before the agreement was made. He has nothing to do with this. The girl Amaya successor of the Ai Clan no longer exists now, as stated before. It states that I am the successor of the Ai Clan, but that was never stated in the agreement. So therefore that fact also has nothing to do with this. In fact it gives me more power. You do know who the Ai Clan is correct? Good! That concludes my speech. You can keep these copies, for reference, if you ever try to pull a stunt like this again. Oh and in case you don't want to end this marriage, I'll just go to the feudal lords. Don't think I can't do it. I know how to persuade those royal brats." And with that Sphinx threw the stack of papers at the people and left the room. Everything was a mess and the people were scattering about trying to fix everything. Most of them rattled to no end.

But, unfortunately, it didn't end. Two weeks had passed and Sphinx was still going up to the office daily and spouting her info, which truthfully gave her the advantage. From the very beginning, Sphinx knew how to fight against this. And she planned on winning this fight. She put on her black yukata with red wolves on it, and took taking a stack of papers, putting them into a bag.

"Gaa-" Sphinx words were interrupted by Gaara running by as if his life depended on it, and Black Jade prancing after him singing with a jar of sweet bean jelly on her hands.

"...Eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it, Just eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it, ooh...Well, don't you know that other kids are starving in Japan So eat it, just eat it..." There was a moment of confusion with Sphinx then called out.

"What's Japan?!"

"Maybe it's something that you eat." Temari said. The two girls looked at each other then shrugged.

"Well, when this is over, tell Gaara I'm going out to fight for my rights...This Time shooting for higher goals" Temari, immediately knowing what she meant nodded to her then continued reading her magazine. Sphinx was able to walk out the door without being noticed by Gaara or Black Jade at all. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder and sprinted down the streets. As she neared the village gates, they opened for her, and she jumped onto the back of Fenrir who ran by.

"To the feudal lords Fenrir." Luckily the town where the feudal lords resided was barely ten miles away from Suna. Sphinx rode in, stopping at the large fancy building. She pushed herself passed the large doors and people and up the stairs of the great building. Throwing people from her arms, and her back on the way up. By the time she was almost there She had servants and other people holding her back. Sphinx continued on, reaching for the door, she pushed it open, falling forward due to the weight of the people.

"I am here to speak to the feudal lord! And you WILL listen to what I have to say. Now!" She used her hands to drag herself forward then pulled herself up using the wall. She kicked the two people from her feet furiously, then backpedaled and slammed the three people on her back into the wall, hard. She panted then walked towards the large desk.

"According to this document a child from Amegakure and Kankurou, yondaime kazekage's oldest son. It was signed by Nariko Ai, Yondaime Kazekage, My village's past head ninja and feudal lord. I was the one set up for the marriage. Amaya Ai. But my name is Sphinx Ai. My mother is unmentioned and sure as hell isn't that woman Nariko. Both the feudal lord and head ninja, AND yondaime kazekage are dead from that time. Amaya also never existed according to these." And with that Sphinx started the speech she gave the very first time.

"And I'm not leaving until you void this! The people in the village refuse to do it!" As Sphinx almost yelled to the feudal lord, there were some distant yells of terror. Sphinx's eyes wandered to the door to see Gaara enter, with his gourd on his back.

"Sphinx!" Gaara called out.

"What are you doing here?"

"Fighting for my rights. What I've been doing for two weeks now."

"You have some nerve coming here abruptly."

"Well, what do you think I should do?"

"... ... ... ..."

"Damn it Gaara! Well what do you want me to do about this?!"

"I don't know. But you can't just come in here so suddenly."

"Grrr. Why are you worrying so much?"

"Because... You can get exiled from this country! Then where would you go?! Your home is with us in Suna. You don't have anywhere else to go. No one else will welcome you the way we have. Please Sphinx! I don't want to lose you again!"

"I know that Gaara... But do you just want me to sit back and let them marry me off to your brother Kabuki Boy?!"

"... ..."

"Just as I thought... Gaara-kun. If I don't fight for my rights to make my decision on who I wish to marry, then what chance will you have with me? If I get exiled, you'll at least be able to find me. But if I get married off I am off limits to all others. I know you understand me." The feudal lord listened to the conversation both confused and interested. Knowing Gaara and his reputation, this was nothing like him. And Sphinx didn't even fear him at all. He looked at the stack of papers Sphinx had tossed onto the desk, and began to look through them. Noticing all the significant facts that Sphinx had pointed out on each one. The feudal lord sighed slightly. He opened his mouth, Sphinx sensing he was going to deny her like everyone else had turned her head and snapped at him.

"Don't think just because you say no I will leave! I'm not leaving until you do what I want you to. You're the only one left from then with enough authority to totally void this. I refuse to leave until then. And don't think I'm not serious. I'm true to my word. And you're little guards can't do anything to stop me. You saw what I did to the ones earlier." There was a long moment of silence. Sphinx got angry, took out a kunai and stabbed it into the desk yelling.

"Damn it old man! I don't want to play games with you! Hurry up and just say what I want to hear."

"Where is the document on the marriage for this country?" He questioned her, while looking through the papers.

"I destroyed it. I ripped it in half, crumbled it and stomped it into a pulp. You can ask Gaara over there." There was another sigh from the feudal lord.

"Well... You do have good facts behind you Sphinx-san. The document you destroyed is essential for the marriage to continue. And as successor of the Ai Clan you do have the authority to move against this as you have done so far." The feudal lord spoke while writing something on a scroll.

"I now declare this marriage void. You are free from this agreement, and can choose to marry whoever you wish, whenever you wish." Sphinx gave a large smiled, then bowed.

"Thank you!"

"Take this scroll back to Suna and show it to them." Sphinx took the scroll with a wide smile, waving at the feudal lord as she ran out the door, Gaara following behind her. The great, old, lord chuckled as Sphinx happily ran out the door with Sabaku no Gaara. The child who was thought to be a heartless demon.

The next day, sometime in the evening the four had sat down at the table to eat a good dinner together, and chat.

"I think you got on the feudal lord's nerves." Temari stated while setting a plate with a hamburger in front of her.

"Yeah, but in the end I won. Goes to show that being persistent can be good." Sphinx answered cheerfully while taking a bit from her burger. Temari chuckled as she sat down at the table as well. The two boys eating as well.

"Y'know, we haven't eaten dinner at the table like this before." Kankurou pointed out between munches.

"Really?" Sphinx looked up, seeming interested at that fact, while Temari nodded.

"Yeah. I guess it's thanks to you. When you showed up this just sort of happened."

"Wow, a-" Sphinx was cut off by the sound of someone knocking at the door. Sphinx stood up carrying her food with her and munching as she answered the door.

"Yes?" She looked to see a messenger from Amegakure.

"Does a Sphinx Ai reside here?" The messenger asked stupidly. Sphinx sighed and nodded while taking out another bite.

"This is from Hikage-sama. An urgent mission." Curiously, Sphinx held the hamburger between her teeth as she took the message, opening envelope to reveal a few pieces of paper. The messenger had left; Sphinx closed the door and walked back into the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Kankurou questioned. Sphinx tore the food from her mouth and chewed.

"I got a message from Hikage-san." She dropped the last bit of the burger onto the plate and sat down.

"I have a mission. Before you say anything it isn't anything serious. I'm going to do some investigating in an ancient cave just south of the most southern village. That used to be the ninja village. Hmmm... I didn't know there was an ancient cave there. Hmmm... But this time I'm not to take any notes on it. Strange. Oh well, this is an easy assignment. It also states here I can take whoever I wish." She automatically looked over to Gaara, who nodded to her, making her smile slightly.

"Hmmm. A small scroll. I'm not to read it until after I finish my mission. Ok." Sphinx set the small black scroll on the table. While pushing some of her silver hair from her face she looked up at everyone.

"Do any of you wish to accompany me?"

"Sure! I have nothing to do and I've been getting bored with the lack of missions lately. How about you Kankurou?" Kankurou nodded with a smile. Sphinx smiled as well.

"Ok. How about we leave sometime in the morning tomorrow? If we do that then we can get there before sunset." Everyone nodded in agreement and Sphinx smiled.

"Get a good night's sleep then."


	25. Chapter 24: The Unknown

_**Chapter Twenty-four: The Unkown**_

The next morning everyone was getting ready. Sphinx wearing her red and black fur outfit, but this time not putting on the fur gauntlet she usually wore. She threw the matching cape onto her shoulders and hooked it.

"It's cold in that part of the country. Also supposedly that cave is pretty cold itself. Giving you all fair warning." Sphinx stated before they all left the house. Sphinx, having a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach about this.

Late in the afternoon Sphinx jumped from Fenrir, who sat down to wait for her to return. The group entered the cave, Sphinx holding a lantern to light the way. What was odd that the cave didn't go very far before the end. Sphinx looked around a tad confused, but a large scroll sat at the very end, leaning against the back wall. Curiously she walked over to it, setting the lantern down on a rock and opened the scroll. Lying it down and unrolling it. She began to read the writing, which was a bit faded, but still readable.

**Demons are powerful entities said to take the form of animals. Many grow violent tendencies, some much worse than others. In rare cases, some just become dormant or silent and don't bother others.**

**Tamers are the humans more powerful than demons, for the fact they are the ones who control the demons. One Tamer has the ability to create one demon, to help them through life.**

**Tamers though, because of the great force hidden within them, live very sickly lives until they create their demon. The two create a special bond that ties their health, thoughts, and emotions to eachother.**

**Demons have no other choice but to do what these Tamers say. No matter how much they wish they could resist.**

The three siblings stood back and watched, as Sphinx's eyes widened and she fell to her knees, still reading. Her hands shook and her breath became harsh.

**It has been realized that Tamers are only born into the Ai clan. Even more interesting, is there is a certain amount of time that must pass before a new Tamer can be born.**

**Sadly, in order for a Tamer to create a demon, they need a soul. Someone to be sacrificed for the soul to help create the demon and keep both it and its Tamer stable in health through life.**

**When the bond between Demon and Tamer is made, the Tamer gains super healing abilities. This meaning that Tamers can heal their wounds naturally at an alarming rate with the help of their never ending pools of chakra. Also, because of this, killing a Tamer is very difficult. So far, the only way proven affective to kill a Tamer to give a sever injury to their head.**

**Also Demon Tamers have slightly unstable minds. The fact that they live every day between the existence of a Human and a Demon, takes a major toll on their human minds. That affects some more than others. Some live their entire life as maniacs, while most live normally aside the random attacks they get. When in this state of unsound mind, they will find the one person who has caused them the most pain in their life, and attempt to kill them. No matter how kind the person, during this state, they take pleasure in torturing their "prey" and slowly killing them.**

**The one sure way to identify a Tamer is when they are young; their bodies are totally paralyzed, so much to the point that eating and drink is a chore for them. Also, if they suddenly a cured for some unexplainable reason, their hair and eyes will normally change color to match their demon's. **

**Demons normally take the form of tailed animals. The number of tails increases over time with their wisdom and strength. Despite this, Demons can also take humanoid forms, their tails still present though.**

**The first Demon Tamer documented was a young man who went by the name of Yama Ai. When he first created Kyuubi, so save himself from the deadly sickness that plagued he, his mother was the first to discover this.**

**Days passed and he never got any better, even Kyuubi began to grow weak and sickly. Soon the little Kyuubi told Yama's parents in order for both of them to live on; someone must sacrifice themeselves in order for there to be a complete soul for the fox demon.**

**The next day, Yama's mother killed herself for her special son and his young demon. The sacrifice of the gentle woman, gave Kyuubi a gentle demeanor, but with a very short temper. **

**Years passed by and Yama began to travel around the Rain Country, which he expanded into other neighboring countries. Soon, he brought about the Ai clan and formed them into a strong clan. He stated that Clan leaders were to be chosen by the members of the clan. That is unless; a Demon Tamer has been born. When that person is deemed old, and wise enough then they are to success the clan.**

**Kyuubi's number of tails grew at a rapid rate and he soon gained nine tails. Yama lived to be over five hundred years of age before finally dieing from his old age. After his death, Kyuubi returned to the Demon's realm for years. One day when he couldn't contain his extreme power, he returned to the human's realm and went on a rampage. **

**Later it was found out that Kyuubi was seals away. Thus, putting an end to his destruction.**

"Oh. My…" Sphinx said aloud, pausing in her reading to take it all in. She tried to keep herself calm. She began to read again.

**Because it is tradition to create a special mark of a kanji on newborns in the clan, it was stated that the kanji for "Demon" would be reserved for the Tamers when they were born. **

**There were other Demon Tamers, that weren't documented, or their documents were lost somehow. Despite this another Demon Tamer is well known today.**

**Her name was Koto Ai. She was born into a mentally unstable family, and was a bit dangerous as a child. When she created her demon, known as Shukaku, she killed her family. Creating the bond with Shukaku made her even worse, for the fact that both her parents had mental problems, and the souls of them added to Shukaku's personality.**

**Koto trained hard, but Shukaku's tails never grew. He had one for some reason no matter what. Koto went on a horrible rampage after she was denied leadership of the clan.**

**Shukaku and herself destroyed many villages, and because of her horrible actions, the borders of the Rain Country grew small. Years passed, and she continued on.**

**Luckily, someone was able to finally take Koto down, shooting a blessed arrow through her head. She was killed, and Shukaku took out his anger on his own. Going into the Wind Country and attacking them, he was easily sealed away into a tea pot. The one problem with this is the Sand ninjas wanted to use Shukaku's power for their own. The only way was to seal Shukaku into a newborn child.**

**Since then Demon Tamers were seen as evil and monstrous beings to those outside the Ai clan. Female Tamers were especially hated, because of Koto's misdeeds. **


	26. Chapter 25: The Unkown Part Two

_**Chapter Twenty-five: The Unknown Part Two**_

"So... that is why..." Sphinx whispered, her whisper magnified by the cave.

"Why, what…?" Temari asked curiously. Sphinx answered but didn't turn her gaze away from the scroll on the ground. Her right hand was lying on the paper, and the kanji on her hand began to glow a dim blue, along with the words written on the scroll.

"That's the explanation for my mysterious sickness. Why I was able to bring Fenrir into being, and why he made that bond with me... Why my mother hates me... Why I am the clan's successor..." Sphinx looked at Gaara.

"…And why Shukaku refuses to face me. I was his Tamer in my past life. I am..."

"That's right Sphinx." The soft voice of Fenrir was heard echoing through the cave. Sphinx turned her gaze to look to the humanoid demon. Sphinx stood and neared Fenrir, keeping a good few feet away from him. It was then noticable that the two had amazingly similar features.

"Forgive me for not telling you. It is not allowed for a demon to tell his tamer the truth about them. They must find out on their own." Fenrir bowed his head to Sphinx. She was shocked; it was the first time Fenrir showed her respect.

"When we made that ordeal I lied to you. All that happened was the bond to save your life. I am not allowed to make such a trade to take away someone's ability or freedom for anything…Especially in the matters of love... I made up that to protect you from people who would do harm to you. Please understand. You were truly never in any danger when you began falling in love with Sabaku no Gaara, or when you grew sick. It was all a test." Sphinx then spoke up.

"A test for whom…? Myself?"

"Not for you my Tamer. For Sabaku no Gaara… I wanted to make sure he would stay with you no matter what. It was for him to prove to me that his feelings for you were true. I never truly broke our bond. If you truly were going to die I would have no choice but to strengthen our bond back to its original stature." As Fenrir spoke Sphinx's hair began changing back to its red and black color it used to be, and both her eyes became the original bright yellow cat like eyes they once were.

"The fact your hair changed back to the silver color was proof that I did in fact weaken our bond greatly. Your one eye that remained the bright yellow also showed that the bond still existed." Sphinx remained silent. Fenrir let a moment of silence pass so Sphinx could have time to take it all in. Also, so she would be ready for the next thing Fenrir was about to tell her.

"Your father was a wonderful man. He was powerful, but gentle towards people. He gave his life for you." Sphinx was surprised by this, and then spoke up.

"…But I was told that he was killed by Gaara."

"That was a lie, Nariko told you. She didn't like the fact that he gave his life to keep you alive. So she told you that lie in order to make it a reality for herself. In truth your father knew from the beginning your destiny when you were born. It was he who marked you with the Demon symbol. He marked you with pride, and died for you."

"He… he did that…?"

"Yes. Your father loves your very much, and is proud to see his daughter become such a wonderful young woman. I don't regret dieing for you." The words Fenrir spoke made Sphinx flinch, though she was slightly confused.

"When someone dies for the Demon Tamer, that soul goes into the Demon. The Demon, to put it simply, becomes a reincarnation of that person. Along with that Demons gain a human name equivalent to the human's soul."

"So…that means…"

"I am your father Sphinx, and because of my actions I have become the demon to watch over you. My only regret in my decision is that I was unable to protect you from Nariko properly. This… belonged to me when I was human. Take it." Fenrir spoke to Sphinx in his normal soft tone. It all made sense now. Why Fenrir was so protective over Sphinx, and why he always spoke to her so kindly. Fenrir handed Sphinx a small black metal ring. In it was carved "Kita Ai," in blood red words. That was her father's name. Sphinx slipped the ring onto her finger.

She looked to Fenrir, unable to believe the demon standing in front of her, was technically her father. Fenrir flashed her a soft smile, then picked up the scroll, rolled it up and put I back where it used to be.

"Now, Sphinx-sama, would you like to return home with your family?" Sphinx looked to Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara. She smiled to all of them the nodded.

"Yes."

"Very well..." And with that Fenrir transformed into his large wolfen form. The sight was amazing. The humanoid standing in front of them was covered in a blue light, and slowly changed shape into the large red and black wolf. Sphinx jumped onto him, Gaara following after her. The three ran off followed by Temari on her fan with Kankurou riding on it as well.

It took them the rest of the day to return to the Sand Village. They all entered, Fenrir did as well in his humanoid form. Now that everything was revealed he could stick around with everyone more often. Sphinx went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She looked at the demon kanji on her hand. Lightly she touched it with her armored fingers. Then her attention switched to the armor she wore. She looked at it, and slowly removed the armor.

The three Sand ninja watched her, all looking at her arm. She lightly touched the scar, and winced, deciding to put her armor sleeve back on.

"Do you want to talk?" Fenrir asked Sphinx, and she lightly shook her head.

"There isn't much for us two to talk about now. I think I'll just go to bed." Fenrir bowed his head and exited the room silently. Sphinx sighed. Everyone sat at the table, Temari placed a sandwich in front of Sphinx, ushering her to eat before she took her medicine.

Sphinx thought a little bit, only pushing the sandwich away. Today's events really had her shaken up. She was still dealing with it all, and still thinking heavily about it. Temari nodded and brought an envelope to Sphinx. She put the contents into her mouth then drank some warm water to wash the mixture down.

"I'm going to retire for this evening." Suddenly Fenrir entered, and stopped in front of Sphinx.

"Sphinx-sama, I just got word not too long ago that the Waterfall ninjas plan on attacking your home village. We aren't sure when. Possibly tonight." Sphinx sighed again and silently cursed, clenching her fist. Just one thing after another. There was a long moment of silence, everyone eagerly waiting for Sphinx to speak.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning. I'll be ready then."

"Yes, Sphinx-sama." Fenrir again bowed his head and left the building, as Sphinx practically stomped up the stairs and into her room. She was getting frustrated. After one problem was solved, another rose.


	27. Chapter 26: Battle in the Rain

_**Chapter Twenty-six: The Battle in the Rain**_

Both Sphinx and Gaara barely arrived at Amegakure. They hurried, riding on Fenrir's back without any rest when Sphinx got news of the battle against Takigakure. Which was strange because Takigakure and Amegakure had an alliance.

As soon as they were out from the forest and into the village, Sphinx jumped off of Fenrir while grabbing Gaara's hand and making him jump off with her. Fenrir continued running as he ran around and left the village. Sphinx looked up, and immediately, her body tensed up and her eyes widened. Her jaw dropped slightly.

Ahead of them, rubble lay where houses had fallen, and many of the still standing houses were on fire. Both Taki and Ame ninja fought each other. Sphinx shook her head and took a deep breath to recover herself. She then turned to Gaara.

"Before I go in there I want to say something. You don't have to fight if you don't want to... And also..." Sphinx took a step forward to Gaara, as she pressed her lips onto his. After a kiss between the two, Sphinx laid her chin on Gaara's shoulder and whispered into his ear

"I may not make it out of this alive... So just in case... Sayonara Gaara-kun..." And with those last few words, Sphinx turned and jumped off deeper into the battle.

Only maybe fifteen minutes passed and Sphinx already took out eleven Taki ninjas with the help of her older brother Hiroshima. She sighed heavily, now becoming tired and running out of chakra. Also she was wounded.

Suddenly the sound of a heavy chain came from behind her and Hiroshima. Sphinx tried to spin around to see what it was, but she was pushed down by Hiroshima. One of the Taki ninja had tried to sneak up on them. He was using those bladed chains. Hiroshima was wrapped in the chains and only within moments the Taki ninja pulled roughly on the end of the chain in his hand.

"HIROSHIMA!!" Sphinx screamed out as blood splattered and soaked her. Her eyes were wide, as bits of flesh and crushed bones fell to the ground. Slowly Sphinx got to her feet, her eyes still open wide, and now tears streaming down her face, mixing with the blood of Hiroshima. She looked at the ninja who killed him. Immediately the ninja tried to get Sphinx with his chain, but she just jumped back and grabbed the other end. The blades dug into her hand and one stuck out through her hand.

"I will KILL YOU!!" Sphinx screamed out as she jerked the chain making the ninja lose his balance a bit. With her free hand she grabbed a fuuma shuriken, quickly concealed exploding tags onto each blade and threw it at the taki ninja. The ninja jumped to the side, but the shuriken hit a building behind him and all four tags exploded, sending the ninja flying forward toward Sphinx. Sphinx lifted her hand and caught the ninja by his wrist as he flew by then threw him down into the ground and almost immediately sending her elbow down onto his stomach. Then quickly, got on one hand and spun around, kicking the ninja again sending him into a blazing inferno not too far away.

Sphinx immediately jumped after him, still not pulling out any weapons, as she jumped and pounded her foot into his face. Without any signs of slowing or any break in between her blows, she kicked the ninja again in the head and the side once again making him fly through the air. This time she ran over in front of the ninja as he flew and pulled out her katana. She held it up and slashed the ninja down the center cleanly. His blood fell and soaked her. She then took an exploding tag, attached it to a kunai then backed away and threw the kunai at the two halves of the body, blowing them up and incinerating it for the most part.

Sphinx then walked back to where Hiroshima's remains were. She wept silently as she looked down at the shredded flesh. It was even hard to tell if those remains even belonged to a human at that point. But Sphinx's mourning was interrupted when she felt several shurikens pierce her back,

"You just never give up do you!?!" She yelled at ten taki ninja as she pulled out the shurikens and threw one at each ninja. But they were all able to dodge them. Sphinx then drew out the razor wire she had. Quickly attaching some to a fuuma shuriken, some to one of her boomerang type weapons and then some more to a kunai. Quickly she threw the kunai at one of the ninja, missing him but the kunai hit a tree and the razor wire was hard to see.

She smirked as she then took the fuuma shuriken and threw it at three ninja who were standing close to each other. They all dodged it, but one slipped up and jumped right into the razor wire from the kunai she threw earlier, which cut through his chest easily killing him. The fuuma shuriken hit another building farther away, but it wasn't that big a deal, as Sphinx held onto her ends of those two pieces.

She then took her boomerang and threw it at some more of the ninjas that had grouped together. They were about to jump up, but the boomerang only went around them, which sent them all into a false state of security. Sphinx smirked then made a movement with her hand as the boomerang turned and circled the ninja again. The boomerang finally came back to her, she caught it a smirk on her face as she pulled on both ends of the razor wire, and killed all three of the taki ninja at once.

Sphinx knew there were six taki ninja left. She threw the boomerang making it get stuck in another tree. Suddenly from behind her one of the ninja came up and tried to slash Sphinx with a katana. She easily jumped up and back flipped, but that was her slip up. Not paying any attention where the razor wire was, her leg came close to one and a peace of her skin was taken off by the wire. She moved her leg as quickly as she could but then her arm fell onto one of the other wires and her wrist was cut open. Sphinx stood still now. There wasn't much movement she could do without getting hurt by her own wires.

The six ninja looked at her all with smirks thinking they had won as they closed in on her. Sphinx then quickly pulled out a kunai hidden in her sleeve and cut the razor wire down.

"Unlike you morons I know I can cut the wire." She said to them as she used the Water Clone no jutsu. Making six clones, they all jumped into different directions, then all surrounded the taki ninja each one throwing a fuuma shuriken at the group.

All the ninja then jumped up, but to their mistake the real Sphinx was up on a building rooftop. She threw down a shower of needles. But as the needles hit the ninja they all became logs. From above her in a tree one of the ninja threw needles at her, three of them succesfully piercing the back of her head and neck.

"Shit!" Sphinx said as she dispelled her water clones. She made a hand movement and before she hit the ground, the needles came up and flew into trees, giving her a safe landing. Sphinx landed on her feet, then almost immediately razor wire wrapped around her ankle and legs, cutting them up as well as her arms. One of the taki ninja walked up and took out a kunai. They held it up to her neck, and just as Sphinx prepared herself for the feeling of cold steel in her throaght, she closed her eyes tightly.

But instead of the kunai on her skin she heard a strange sound. Or more like a few sounds. She heard the sound of the dying ninja and some choking on their own blood. After the sound of their gruesome thumps the razor wire was cut and loosened on her arms. Sphinx opened her eyes, and saw Temari, Kankurou and Gaara! Sphinx smiled halfly with relief, as Kirikiri Mai disappeared, Kankurou put Karasu away, and Gaara's sand retreated back into the gourd. Temari sighed and walked over to Sphinx.

"You're lucky we showed up when we did." She said as she carefully took the razor wire from Sphinx's legs. She barked at Kankurou to help, and he ran over, and began to remove the wire from her arms.

Sphinx winced a bit then cautiously looked around for more ninja. Kankurou then said.

"Don't worry. Those were the last of the taki ninja. They're all dead except a few that retreated." Sphinx nodded to Kankurou with a slight smile.

"Well say something." Kankurou said half joking. Sphinx just smiled back. Then her smile left, and her eyes grew dark, as they began to close and she fell to her knees. Temari caught Sphinx before the rest of her fell. Temari then noticed the needles. She pulled them out, and realized that the damage made by the needles was deep, but not deep enough to kill a lesser immortal, as the wounds began to heal.

"Wait a minute. There's poison on these needles!" Kankurou said frantically. A poison could kill anything, if an antidote was not found.

"We need to get her back to Sunagakure fast!" Temari yelled out.

Inside her mind Sphinx began thinking, though none of them could hear her.

"I'm so sorry all of you. But I don't believe my body can go on. Even if I got Fenrir's help." Sphinx's body jerked and coughed up blood.

"Please forgive me. Especially you Gaara... I wish I could tell you one last time how much I love you. But maybe... Because I am still a lesser immortal the poison will slow." Sphinx still didn't speak. But somehow she subconsciously said out.

"Please...Hurry... Because I am a lesser immortal the poison will take longer to kill me. Please hurry... For Gaara-kun's sake." Temari carefully listened to what Sphinx said right before she passed out.

Sphinx forced her eyes open, but her body felt stiff and numb. Carefully she looked around with blurred eyesight. There were a bunch of different blurs standing over her. Slowly her eyesight began to focus. And feeling to her body returned. She felt someone tightly gripping her hand. Sphinx looked around.

Temari, Kankurou, Black Jade, Koto, Gaara, and even Baki, their sensei, were standing around her bed. Sphinx looked at their relieved expressions, and noticed it was Gaara tightly gripping Sphinx's hand.

Sphinx sat up and looked around. The energy in her body had returned and she felt perfectly normal once more.

"Are you ok Sphinx-chan?!" Both Temari and Kankurou said at the same time. Sphinx couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course. Never felt better." Sphinx answered as she removed the bandages from her head, neck, arms and legs.

"Wow. I was more cut up than I thought. But luckily they've healed up already." Sphinx said peering at the new scars formed. She just chuckled, happy to still be alive.

"You've been out for-" Temari began but was cut off with Sphinx's hand in the air.

"Iiya! Don't tell me how long I've been out. I don't want to know... I just don't wanna know." Temari laughed then motioned for everyone to leave.

"Ok. I guess we should go now." Temari, Baki, Koto, Black Jade, and Kankurou all left. But Gaara stayed behind. Gaara sighed in relief.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Hai. I feel 100 better."

"Good."

"Nande?"

"Because I've been wanting to do this for so long." Gaara said to her as he kissed her passionately, and laid her back down on the bed without once breaking their lips apart.

About two hours passed. Downstairs Temari and Kankurou were sitting at the table eating and drinking tea while talking with each other. Suddenly their conversation was interrupted. Kankurou's face turned pure white, even under the kabuki makeup it was easy to tell. Temari just laughed at Kankurou, though she herself was a bit shaken up as well.

From upstairs moans of ecstasy could be heard. And anyone would know who they belonged to. Gaara and Sphinx... Kankurou immediately stood up.

"I think I'm going to go out for a while!" Kankurou yelled out to drown out the moaning. Temari laughed and followed him.

"I think I will too."

"When should we return?"

"...Tomorrow!... Afternoon!"

"Good idea!" And with that the two flew out of the house as if running from a burning building!

_**FIN**_


End file.
